Staccato
by I.Tea88
Summary: How did Patch feel about being severed from Nora, hiding things from her, and her stubborn refusal to let him back in? How did it feel to have to instead protect Marcie, and what secrets are Marcie herself hiding? How and why did Rixon betray his best friend? Staccato is Crescendo from mostly Patch's and Scott's point of view. Character credit to Becca Fitzpatrick.
1. Prologue

**All righty! I know, I said October, but I suck at waiting. I guess that's not a bad thing for you guys though! I bring to you, _Staccato!_ It's _Crescendo_ from Patch's and other points of view (but mostly Patch's). **

Prologue

Finally making it out of the maze of mirrors, I reached them. Time slowed as I took in the scene.

Rixon. My best friend. My cunning, calculating, betraying monster of a best friend. He lifted the gun at her head confidently and without hesitation. I would have known his full intentions with or without prior suspicion; Rixon never missed.

Scott Parnell. Lying temporarily dead on the ground, bullets in his chest. I couldn't muster any sympathy for him, because I was willing to bet he hadn't even tried to keep her safe. The coward. No time to waste on him, not with my Angel protecting him.

Nora. Breathing heavily, her body was arched around Scott, shielding his body from Rixon's aim. It was pointless, because we all knew who the bullet was really meant for. Her eyes were terrified, yet defiant. She knew she was going to die, and yet she still looked him in the eyes, daring him to shoot. _Why?_ I was practically choking on my fear for her. I walked in closer, and her eyes twitched towards me and for a moment, they lost their defiant look.

I knew I'd have to do something, and it was tearing at me inside.

Rixon was my best friend. He'd always been there, and I owed almost everything to him. But I would try to save Nora at any cost, Archangels be damned. I loved her, and I wanted her back more than anything.

Whatever I did, whatever decision I made tonight, one outcome was certain.

I was going to lose someone important to me tonight.

 **This is definitely the most...not depressing, but upsetting of the series for me because it's like they went through so much together, and then shit hits the fan and then there's...lol Nora. Well, to be fair, the Archangels, but Nora definitely helped. Now, I'm posting this now, because it's finished, but I also have school work as well and a heavier schedule so forgive me if I'm ever inconsistent posting. That being said, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**And things started off so well, too...**

 **Update: Thanks to Ann's Krazy Obsession for checking my Italian for me! I went back and fixed what was mistranslated.**

Chapter One

I wrapped my arms around Nora, content. We were watching the fireworks out on Delphic Beach, and it was clear that she was delighted with them. She had a warm smile on her face, eyes happy, and I grinned down at her. Unbeknownst to her, I'd wrapped my wings around us when we'd stood back to watch the sky. She'd relaxed immediately, unconsciously knowing she was safe.

We'd been having such a good summer. After the incident in April, Nora had become much more trusting of me. She should; I was her own guardian angel. It made protecting her that much easier. It also made loving her that much easier. I'd gotten a little more used to the idea that I couldn't feel her, but the fact that she wanted to be near me softened the blow. I couldn't imagine going back to when she wouldn't even acknowledge that she felt something for me, and it only made me more grateful that she was in my arms now.

Nora's stomach grumbled, and she looked down. I retracted my wings, knowing that she'd probably need something to eat.

"I'm going to grab a cheeseburger. Want anything?" She asked.

I couldn't help it; she just looked so delectable all of the time. "Nothing on the menu."

She grinned. "Why, Patch, are you flirting with me?"

I kissed her head. At one time, she would have shrugged that comment off, denying it. "Not yet. I'll grab your cheeseburger. Enjoy the last of the fireworks." I couldn't see any real trouble for her in the future, but I still wanted her to have fun. She tugged on my belt loop, stopping me.

"Thanks, but I'm ordering. I can't take the guilt." She said, rolling her eyes.

 _Guilt?_ I rose my eyebrows.

"When was the last time the girl at the hamburger stand let you pay for food?"

"It's been a while." It'd been a fluke; more of a misplaced mindtrick than anything; that had forced the poor hamburger girl to give me free food all the time. _Why don't you just give him free food forever?_ Rixon had teased her when she'd given me free fries for being pleasant. Not even nice, just pleasant! It was a little annoying, but I didn't mind free food so I'd never stopped it.

"It's been _never._ Stay here. If she sees you, I'll spend the rest of the night with a guilty conscience."

Smirking, I pulled out a twenty. "Leave her a nice tip."

Mimicking me, she rose her eyebrows. "Trying to redeem yourself for all those times you took free food?"

"Last time I paid, she chased me down and shoved the money in my pocket. I'm trying to avoid another groping." The last time I'd paid, which had been the first and only time I'd paid. Another reason I never paid. Nora's eyes thinned, but then she smirked as she decided she believed me. Turning, she walked away. My eyes followed her as she went to the stand.

"Aye!"

I turned to the sound of Rixon strolling up. I smiled, but it was with a slight grain of salt. I'd had odd mixed feelings about him since the night I'd shown him my wings. I loved my friend, but something wasn't right. I'd never sensed it before now. It had to be my new instincts, but I couldn't figure out for the life of me why they were connected to Rixon. My thoughts strayed to the last vision I'd had; the screaming man and the gunshots. Coming directly out and asking him might interfere with the connection, and I didn't want him to know that I was suspicious.

"How was your date with Vee?" I asked, hugging him. I wanted to keep a closer eye on him and watch how he acted around Nora. There was no normal, safe way to do that, so I set him up with Vee. Call it "double dating".

"Oh man, she's a real sight on the eyes! Not sure why I haven't seen her around before. Beautiful, sassy, and more than enough love for a man to grasp!"

I grimaced. "Right. O-kay."

"So, what you doing? Nora ditch you for the night?"

"Ha ha. I'm waiting for her to get herself something to eat."

He snickered. "Oh boy. Hamburger girl? Avoiding another takedown, I see."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I felt a wave of distress coming from Nora's direction. I turned towards it, concerned. "Nora's upset. I have to go get her."

When I turned back to Rixon, I saw a flicker of annoyance in his eyes.

"Dude, she's probably just spilled her fries or something. If it were life-threatening, you would know."

I was thrown by his statement, and how nonchalant he was about it. _'You would know.'_ Seeing my expression, he rolled his eyes. "Come on. Nora's fine. Here, get her a teddy bear or something sweet. She'll warm right back up."

I didn't sense any threats, and I wanted to investigate Rixon a little more. "Fine." We walked up to the booth where a man was lining up weighted pins. The man was average, and didn't seem to notice that Rixon and I were any different than any of the other people coming to the booth.

"Knock down all the pins in two goes, and win one of the grand prizes!" he cried.

 _The middle pin is weighted,_ Rixon noted. _The prat doesn't think you can knock it down._

I was already on his wavelength. _He thought wrong today. He's lucky. Normally we'd show him what we do with cheats._

Rixon grinned.

"I'll play." I said, giving the man some money. Grinning, he handed me three balls and stood back. A small group of onlookers watched, cynical. Clearly the beach was catching on to his scam. Hamming it up a bit, I seemed to focus intensely on the pins when I pitched the ball. All but three fell.

"Five dollars says you can't do it again."

I turned around and grinned, relieved she was back. "I don't want your money, Angel."

"Hey now, kids, let's keep this discussion PG-rated." Rixon teased. I was glad I was playing for a bear; I could sense both with my power and care that something was wrong. She was smiling…but her face was flushed.

"All three remaining pins." She challenged. She didn't want me to know why she was upset, then.

"What kind of prize are we talking about?"

"Bloody hell, can't this wait until you're alone?" Rixon groaned. _Yes, yes it could._ I had a momentary flashback to when Nora was holding her bat, ready to swing. _See if you could knock this pitch out of the park, Angel._ Smiling, I pitched the ball, knocking both the regular pins and the weighted pin right off of the table.

The onlookers applauded, clearly happy that someone had beat the man at his own game.

"Aye, now you're in trouble, lass." Rixon told her over the commotion. I simply turned and looked her in her eyes, raising mine. Oh, I couldn't wait for the reward I was going to get.

She pouted. "You got lucky."

Why did she make it so easy all the time? "I'm about to _get_ lucky."

"Choose a prize!" the man hissed, angry at his failed set up.

"The purple bear," I told him. It was hideous, purple and windblown and clearly a reject. Just like she liked.

"For me?" she simpered, holding her hand to her heart.

"You like the rejects." _That's why I'm so perfect for you. High quality, right from Heaven._ "At the grocery store, you always take the dented cans. I've been paying attention." I placed a finger in her waistband and yanked her close. "Let's get out of here." _I want my reward now._

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, her voice husky. Oh, she knew.

"Your place." Her mother worked out of town, and I couldn't have asked for a better situation. No one to bother us, and no reason to muffle any sound. _Absolutely wonderful._

She shook her head. "Not going to happen. My mom's home. We could go to _your_ place." Her eyes widened with her not so subtle hint, and while I would kill for those eyes, they weren't getting anywhere near my studio. Or Delphic. For one, I was worried that with my new 'status', jealous Fallen might try something, and I didn't want her in any of that. I also kept getting this feeling that Delphic wasn't safe for her. I felt it again, a sickening sense of dread at the idea. For whatever reason that I couldn't yet decipher, she didn't need to be there. Nora's eyes fell at my non-answer.

"Let me guess. You live in a secret compound buried in the underbelly of the city."

 _Hah! Got your ass, didn't she?_ Rixon joked, hiding his laughter behind his hands. I tried to hold back my grin.

"Angel." _Stop prying._

She wouldn't. "Are there dishes in the sink? Dirty underwear on the floor? It's a lot more private than my place."

"True, but the answer's still no."

She turned to Rixon, and back to me. "Has Rixon seen your place?"

"Rixon is need to know."

"I'm not need to know?"

 _You don't want to be._ "There's a dark side to need to know?" Rixon could handle a fight if one went down; Nora- not so much.

"If you showed me, you'd have to kill me?"

I wrapped my arm around her, kissing her. She was so amusing. "Close enough. What time's curfew?"

"Ten. Summer school starts tomorrow." Her tone suggested that she was irritated at the set time. Blythe had been going out of her way to separate the two of us. While I was tempted to mindtrick her into leaving us be, I knew that Nora wouldn't like it. That was still her mother. I checked my watch. Fifteen to ten.

"Time to roll."

* * *

When I pulled up to her house, I was four minutes late. Not that it meant anything to me, but Nora was a good kid and I didn't want her to deal with Blythe breathing down her neck. Still, there was something I wanted to address. Nora normally chatted the entire car ride to anywhere now that she was comfortable with me. Tonight she'd been silent. Something was up; something from earlier tonight.

"Why so quiet, Angel?"

She gasped and looked at me. "Am I being quiet? Just lost in thought." Jaw twitch; classic Nora.

"Liar. What's wrong?"

"You're good."

My smile curved. "Really good."

She sat quietly again. "I ran into Marcie Millar at the hamburger stand. She was thoughtful enough to remind me my dad is dead."

 _Wow. What a bitch._ "Want me to talk to her?" My job was to keep Nora happy; maybe a good scare would stop Marcie from tormenting her.

"That sounds a bit _The Godfather._ "

Making her an offer she couldn't refuse; I could see it. "What started the war between the two of you?"

Nora turned, clearly passionate about the topic. "That's the thing. I don't even know. It used to be over who got the last chocolate milk in the lunch crate. Then one day in junior high, Marcie marched into school and spray-painted "whore" on my locker. She didn't even try to be sneaky about it. The whole school was looking on."

"She went postal just like that? No reason?" There were words to describe Nora, but 'whore' was never one of them.

"Yup."

I tucked one of her stray curls behind her ear, making her smile. "Who's winning the war?"

"Marcie, but not by much." She sounded so determined that I smiled.

"Go get her, Tiger."

Pushed on by my encouragement, she kept going. "And here's another thing. _Whore?_ I hadn't even kissed anyone. Marcie should have spray-painted her own locker."

She seemed to have this under control. It was a petty girl squabble; she'd grow out of it.

"Starting to sound like you've got a hang up, Angel." I placed my finger under her shirt strap, already over hearing about Marcie Millar. "I bet I can take your mind off Marcie."

I let the challenge soak in the air. Nora looked at the farmhouse, wary, and then turned and leaned over the console to kiss me. I kissed her slowly, then moved down to her throat with first my lips, then opening my mouth to suck. Hearing her gasp only excited me more, so I continued down to her shoulder, pushing the strap out of the way. Surprising me, she crawled over the console and pressed herself to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, wanting her even closer. _Mine._

Her hands slid down my back, and I noted her start to release me and loosen. Sneaky girl was trying to touch my wings. I quickly grabbed her hand and moved it down to my side.

"Nice try." I whispered. She bit my bottom lip, pouting.

"If you could see into my past just by touching my back, you'd have a hard time resisting the temptation too."

"I have a hard time keeping my hands off you without that added bonus." I teased.

She chuckled, but her eyes became serious. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me close.

"Don't ever leave me."

 _Can't imagine ever wanting to._ "You're mine, Angel. You have me forever." I murmured, still distracted by the heat between us.

"Show me you mean it."

I leaned back and looked her in her face. She was extremely serious. What could I give her? What did I have that would mean anything? My thoughts strayed to my necklace. My Archangel's chain; the only thing tying me to my past; my home; my stature and dignity. It was the only thing I'd had from day one, that I'd never let go of. I reached behind my neck and unclipped it. I'd never let go of the necklace, and I'd never let go of Nora.

"I was given this as an archangel. To help me discern truth from deception."

She touched it, amazed. "Does it still work?"

"Not for me." If only. I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Your turn."

She quickly took a ring off of her finger and handed it to me. I observed it. There was a small heart engraved on the inside. My trust, for her heart. I choked up, just a little.

"My dad gave it to me the week before he was killed." She said quietly.

And just like that, I didn't think I deserved it.

"I can't take this."

She ignored me. "It's the most important thing in the world to me. I want you to have it." She folded my hand around it.

"Nora." I was suddenly afraid. I didn't want to let her down, not after this. I also had a bad feeling growing in my chest. "I can't take this."

"Promise me you'll keep it. Promise me nothing will ever come between us." She looked me in my eyes, not allowing me to move. "I don't want to be without you. I don't want this to ever end."

I looked down at the ring in my hand. I wanted _so much_ to promise, but doubt stopped me. I didn't want to fail her, and I certainly had no plan to. But if she ever asked for this ring back; if she ever took her heart back…I could remember only one situation where a guardian had fallen in love, and it hadn't ended well. For either of them.

"Swear you'll never stop loving me." She whispered.

 _That I can swear._ When I looked into her eyes, I saw so much trust and love. I couldn't say no. I refused to say no. I'd make it work, no matter what. But I still had the feeling, one that I got when I felt like I was making an empty promise. I nodded, and she pressed her lips to mine. She held me there until she ran out of air.

"I love you. More than I think I should."

Suddenly, I had a sharp vision. _We're coming._ Something, somebody, was coming. And their feelings weren't benevolent. I turned towards the woods, trying to see if whatever it was happened to be within distance. No, not yet. I tightened my arms around Nora.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard something," I said, still looking out.

"That was me saying I love you." Nora replied, still blissful. I still stared into the trees. Finally she followed my gaze.

"What's out there? A coyote?" she asked.

"Something isn't right." Whatever was coming wasn't coming for Nora. It wasn't my instincts for her reacting, it was my instincts for _me._ Nora began to talk, but I wasn't listening. Whoever was coming, they had enough power to let me know that they were coming before they showed up, and were going for intimidation. Businesslike; not here to harm me, but not happy to see me. _Archangels. Damn it!_

"What is it? My mom's coming out. Is she safe?"

 _Is she safe?_ Was Nora safe? Safer at home than with me right now. I turned the Jeep on.

"Go inside. There's something I need to do."

"Go inside? Are you _kidding?_ What's going on? Patch?"

"I'll call you later." I was rushing her; she needed to get out so I could get them far away from her as possible. I didn't want a scene to go down in front of her. Blythe stormed to the car and threw the door open.

"Patch."

"Blythe."

I didn't have time for them and their little argument. Finally Nora stepped out. "Call me."

I nodded. The moment she closed the door, I hightailed it out of the driveway. As I sped away, I realized that Nora had said she loved me. Three words, spoken out loud, and then _they_ decide to make an entrance. It would seem like I had ditched her, not returned her affections. I'd have to make it up later; I felt less like an asshole knowing that I was keeping her safe in exchange.

Finally, I stopped the car on an abandoned road in the woods. They were quickly approaching, and I could only get so far to somewhere so private. Shutting off the car, I stepped out and walked away from it stiffly.

" _Allora? Che cos'è che vuoi?" So? What is that you want?_ I spoke in Italian, sensing them behind me. I was irritated, but I knew better than to be anything other than compliant. I turned and I saw them standing on top of the car.

Seeing that their position placed them higher than me, they smirked.

They were reveling in my submission.

 **I'm hoping to get the depth of Rixon and Patch's love/hate relationship during this time. As well as the dealings with the Archangels, because I noticed that there are definitely some moments where it's like...'but I thought he couldn't/wasn't allowed to...' I'll come up with some stuff :P Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Update: Thanks to Ann AGAIN, for checking my Italian. Honestly guys, I'm usually copying and pasting from Google Translate, so if you see anything please feel free to tell me (nicely, please!)**

Chapter Two

" _Bene, se non è Jev e le sue nuove belle ali._ " _Well, if isn't Jev and his pretty new wings._

One of them stepped down to my level. I didn't recognize him, but I could tell by his gawky arrogance and his stride that he was clearly new and cocky about the power he'd been given. He only came up to mid-chest. The other one didn't leave the roof of the Jeep, evidently bored with the whole thing.

My eye twitched; I didn't know this asshole and I certainly didn't need him calling me out of my name.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" I growled.

"Just tell him." The bored one stated.

"Fine. We've been sent by the other Archangels to discuss your…errant behavior." The gawky one sneered.

 _So this is a chastisement. Fucking great._ I simply stared at him. He frowned, irritated that I wasn't playing into his routine. Sighing, he fell into a trained statement.

"The Archangels have made it clear to you, via letting you become a Guardian, that you are to have Nora Grey's best interests in mind." _Letting_ me become a guardian? "In the past two months, you haven't been doing as such. You are failing at your duty." The implied "once again" wasn't far from his lips.

" _Letting_ me become a Guardian is a pretty piss poor way of saying that they couldn't do anything about it." I said, smirking. "And how haven't I had Nora's best interests in mind?" Every step I'd made since regaining my wings was in her best interest.

Gawky Cherub's eyes widened in indignation at my comment, but then he collected himself and sneered again. "Loving you isn't in Nora's best interest."

My eyes hardened. Seeing my anger, he continued.

"Yes. Loving you, a failed Archangel, a criminal of the worst kind, regaining some status by nothing but a fluke, is not in her best interest. Considering your track record, _especially_ with women, you can't _honestly_ tell me you think you are worthy. Of anything rather than Hell, that is."

At this point I was giving him my darkest look, and although he didn't back down, he paled. He didn't even know who I was, or what I'd been through. He was a puppet, and I knew the words weren't coming from him, but higher up. As for me, I knew my past, but I also knew that Nora was my chance at happiness. I would never hurt her.

"Anyway, we're also here because of another issue. Marcie Millar. She will be sixteen soon, and as her father is of high-importance in the Nephilim society, her safety has become of high priority for us. We were thinking that, seeing as you jumpstarted all of this nonsense, you could look into it."

 _What? Protecting Marcie?_

 _Why is that any of my concern?_

"So what does any of this have to do with Nora's safety?" I whispered, voice deep with aggravation.

Gawky pressed his chest up. "More than you think. You're the guardian angel, find out. We can't just hand it to you. As Archangels, we were kind enough to warn you."

If he had used the royal 'we' or 'Archangel' anymore, I might have lost my self-control and made him swallow his own teeth. He was sent down here on a mission, but I was beginning to think that it wasn't to "warn me" rather than to remind me that I was still no longer an Archangel. Gawky was being an asshole on purpose, because they didn't want me to know anything specific. They wanted me to slip up, to fail, so that they could rub it in my face. Another failure. Well I wasn't going to let them.

"Listen, um…" I gestured, waiting for his name. "What's your name?"

"Andrew."

" _Irrelevant_ , that's right. Just like your presence. Look, why don't you fly up to the Archangels and let them know that just because they have a 'higher status' than me, doesn't mean I'm going to let them mistreat me. I'll look into what's bothering Marcie, but my most important priority is protecting Nora with my life. That's all they need to worry about. And next time, they could have the respect to send someone other than an arrogant _cherub_ to discuss business with me."

Andrew's face went red, and he charged at me. Before I could let send him back to the Archangels with a tree branch through his chest, the other angel kicked him out of the way.

"Andrew. Go home. I shall take it from here." He commanded. Andrew hissed- _literally-_ at me and lifted into the sky.

"No wonder you were never _good enough_ to be one of us!" he screeched. I unfurled my wings, and with a yelp he took off. The other angel turned towards me, his eyes showing nothing.

"He's young."

"He's a prick."

"Some would say the same of you when you were that young."

I looked over the new angel. He was my height, and vaguely familiar. I realized that he was one of the Archangels that I'd associated with before I'd fallen. One of the few objective and humble, if not pleasant, ones I'd known. A teacher. I straightened my stance and folded my arms.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I was irritated, and ready to go back to Nora's. I needed to apologize for leaving her so suddenly. She'd certainly get a kick out of this one.

He simply looked at me, unfazed. "Andrew didn't do his job. Young, impulsive, easily fazed by words."

"Don't compare me to that child. He doesn't even seem old enough to be down here, delivering messages of any sort. As I remembered, coming to Earth before one is ready holds terrible consequences." I sneered, dripping irony.

"I don't make the decisions." He stated. He stood there, giving me this scrutinizing look.

"Can I go?" I said, becoming uneasy. Finally, he sighed, shaking his head.

"Jev, as soon as a replacement is found, you will no longer be Nora Grey's guardian. You are reassigned to Marcie Millar."

He could have kicked me square in the chest and it would have had less effect.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"They were testing you. You failed."

 _You failed._

"What type of _shit?!_ " I spat, enraged. "Why am I being tested at _all?_ I'm _Nora's_ guardian angel! I _saved Nora!_ Can Marcie Millar not be assigned her own guardian angel? Would you leave Nora unsafe, just to spite me? What about her? How she'll feel? How classic of the Archangels!"

"Nora Grey was not supposed to fall in love with you. And you weren't supposed to fall in love with her. Tonight we saw evidence of that. In fact, you still wear it." He gestured at my hand, which still wore the ring she'd given me. _I love you. More than I think I should._ I placed my hand in my pocket."At the moment, you are in charge of both of them. I'm not sure why they would vote on such an inane decision, but it has been decreed. If it was thought that you could stay objective, you could stay with her." Not _objective? How? How wasn't I?_ "But you couldn't. Your feelings still cloud your judgment when it comes to her. You won't make good decisions with clouded judgment. Therefore, you are not serving her best interests. You are on a knife-edge right now, Jev. If anything happens to Nora Grey while under your guardianship you will be sent straight to Hell. It was decided that you have too many strikes against you, to allow this next one to pass. They will be waiting." His voice had a little sympathy in it by the time he finished, but I couldn't note it. He'd said 'this next one' as if they knew it was coming. As if I was already on the track to Hell.

He walked forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. I was now bent, trying to hold off the weight of the shock.

 _Know this. Not everyone is against you. Some forget that many of the fallen are nothing but our brothers and sisters who have made poor decisions. Don't let them see you slip. You are the first fallen ever to receive a second chance; prove that you are still worthy._

His words, which he meant to be kind, were hardly soothing against the dread and horror I felt. I was only able to gawk at him, pain making my eyes wide.

"Marcie Millar cannot know that you are her guardian angel. She's too close to Hank Millar for her to know she has one of Heaven's envoys so close. Nora Grey cannot know too much either; if she slips and tells Marcie, Marcie may speak up. We will know if you speak, and we will stop you." With that, he took off into the night, leaving me alone to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"What… _WHAT?"_ I began to shout. _How dare they?!_ They were playing with me, but more importantly they were playing with Nora's life. All to prove some _sick_ point that they could still control me. And then they wanted me to think that it was _my fault_ that she was in danger…It was never my intention to save Nora's life, simply because I'd never wanted it to be in danger in the first place. Not after I'd fallen in love with her. _Love, again. Getting you into trouble._ They knew, they _had to have known_ , what we felt for each other. Why then would they allow us to be happy together, to grow to care for one another, knowing that it was forbidden? _You knew it was forbidden,_ my inner voice spoke. _Your pride didn't let you acknowledge it._ I wanted Nora, and I wanted to show the Archangels exactly how I felt about their rules. Stupid. _Stupid!_ They'd let us reach this point, only to pull us apart. Spiteful bastards!

The more I thought about it, the more I spiraled into anger at myself. I'd let myself threaten that stupid Archangel, as if he couldn't do anything about it. Now I was in a hole, a hole that they'd dug and waited for me to stupidly walk into.

Angry, confused and sad, I got back into the Jeep and took off. When I reached the road that turned to Nora's, I stopped. I couldn't. I couldn't face her tonight. Not with this kind of news. _Hey Nora, I'm not allowed to love you, despite the fact that you gave me your heart and most beloved possession. I'm not just your guardian anymore either, because of my pride. I have to protect the person you hate the most, because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Because I didn't follow the rules from the get-go with you. It's my fault…We can't be together…_ I couldn't even stomach it, let alone force her to. Not after she'd finally said she loved me.

Adding a little more shame to the pile that was this night, I turned and drove away. I drove mindlessly until I ended up on Brenchley Street, and in Marcie Millar's driveway. Miserable, I got out of the car and leaned against it, watching.

 _Why? Why me? Why Marcie?_ I sat there, thinking it through. They were worried that she was turning sixteen…because she might be sacrificed. The only one who could sacrifice her would be- _Rixon._ I'd been encouraging my best friend to sacrifice the girl that I now had to protect. Could it get _any_ worse? Oh wait- I'd already been having concerns with him over some _other_ unknown thing. Maybe I could use this connection with Marcie to understand? I'd set him up on a date with Vee earlier today. I wanted to investigate the feelings I'd had whenever he was around, specifically when he was around Nora. Were those feelings because he was going to actually sacrifice Marcie? And what did those things have to do with Nora's safety? He couldn't sacrifice her. Hank was from a bastard branch, and while pure-bred, he'd had his own sons a long ago; their lines mixing with others'. His marriage to Susanna Millar was nothing but a political choice; another Nephil. All indirect. _You thought that about Chauncey, too._ No chances, this time- I was going to have a look into Hank's past. I didn't want to think that Rixon would try something so heinous…but I needed to be sure.

I realized that I was only stressing myself out. Staring at Marcie's house wasn't going to will the answers out from them. I needed to go home. I turned away, only briefly noting Marcie's outline in the window. I got into the Jeep and pulled off.

I couldn't go to Nora's, and even thinking about her rebuffed feelings was upsetting me more. I couldn't come out and tell her, because I wasn't allowed to. But I'd have to face her at some point. All I could hope was that I'd tell her, and she'd understand.

* * *

The next afternoon I was at Bo's, trying to clear my mind and organize my thoughts. I'd come in, forgetting momentarily that I was now in enemy territory, but luckily the crowd was fairly light. No one bothered me, and I was able to practice my cue shots in peace. Honestly, I wasn't worried about the Fallen. I wasn't their target; if anything, I gave them a renewed hope in themselves. _Which was never my intention._ Sighing, I took aim and hit the white ball.

"Two shots please."

I looked up at the high voice and immediately wished I hadn't. Marcie Millar strolled right into the bar, flashing a fake I.D., and received her drink. She hadn't noticed me, and I didn't want to approach her. I didn't want anything to do with her. I looked down, and continued practicing.

Soon, Marcie was stumbling around the bar, giving all of the men who were making their way inside an earful and an eyeful. Sloppy, wearing a miniskirt and a low cut shirt, she was clearly a target for any man that had bad intentions. Despite my efforts, I found myself watching out for her.

"That…that _bitch!_ Who does she think she is, anyway? _'Not my problem!'_ I'll _make it her problem!_ " she slurred, hate glaring from her teary eyes. "Her and her slut of a mother. Both of them, _sluts!_ But I can out-do them; I can take anyone she gets, show her what it's like to have something _stolen! Stupid bitch!"_

She was clearly talking about Nora, and I grew defensive. How was I supposed to protect these two when they were both at each other's throats? Another cosmic joke, to have to figure out on my own. Suddenly there was a loud amount of noise; three men were dragging one other to the restroom. _No good._ With my senses, I could hear that they were beating him up. Forcing him to swear fealty. Not a good place for Marcie to be. I placed my cue away, ready to get her out of here and home. When I turned around, Marcie practically fell into the men's restroom. The _wrong restroom. Shit!_

Rushing to the restroom, I threw the door open and watched as Marcie flew back with her hand covering her chest. Blood seeped from her hand, and I knew she was hurt. The Nephil was on the ground, bleeding heavily. I turned towards the fallen angel, glaring. He blanched, then frowned.

"She's where she shouldn't be!"

"Then kick her out the restroom, don't knife her!" I snarled, grabbing Marcie and pulling her out. Considering that I'd met those morons before, she'd gotten off lightly with a flesh wound. I tossed her into the Jeep, and rushed to get her to the hospital.

"What? What's going on?" Marcie cried. "What happened back there?"

"You got in the middle of a bar fight. Maybe you shouldn't be drinking, underage, in public. Does that sound smart?" I hissed. Still confused, she looked down at her injury and started crying. _No…please don't…_ Great. A crying girl. Pulling up to the hospital fifteen minutes later, I dragged her into the E.R. and mindcontrolled the nurse to take her straight to help.

Clearly things were going to be interesting, protecting both Nora and Marcie. At least I could trust Nora not to make such rash or stupid decisions. _Hopefully._ After that debacle, I needed to see her. I needed to know, to reassure myself that she wouldn't put herself in any stupid situation because I didn't think between the two of them I could always be there.

By the time I pulled up to her driveway stress and regret were overwhelming me. But I had to face this. I knew Nora wouldn't just take it lying down, but if she were willing to be reasonable, then I knew we'd be okay.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on her door.

 **He's so devastated :'( Darn it, Nora. Although to be fair on her side, I can see being enraged that my man is with my archenemy. Also that the Archangels are going out of their way to screw him over. That is so unfair. I think I got all of their stipulations in. I'm also a little excited to write about Marcie. Like I never realized that he'd said she was partaking in underage drinking until I re-read the book. Anyway, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the patience guys! Just getting my life together, that's all. Lol no it's been busy but not unbearable. So I decided, while I was up studying, to go ahead and post a chapter! So, this is the first full Rixon chapter- it was a little hard to write for him, but I kind of liked it! Also, think of a cherub as a looking like a child about age birth-13. So, just before puberty.**

Chapter Three

 **Rixon's POV**

While I waited for Patch to return to his studio, I fell asleep.

I slept, and I dreamt.

I dreamt of better days.

I was originally an Avenging Angel. I could sense the feelings of those around me, and use them to predict their actions or reactions. I was young, looking no older than age 19 in human years. I was at my pinnacle, and no one could stop my progress. In fact, I was sure they hated me because of my skills. I remember strolling through Heaven on my way to training when this boy ran into me. He was still a cherub, a child.

"Aye, there, runt. Watch where you're goin!" I teased him, holding my age over him. The kid frowned.

"My name is _Ezra,_ not Runt! Now let me by!" he squeaked. Ezra. I'd heard about him; rumors said he was very talented. Whenever I saw him, I'd pick at him. It was all in good fun. _Hmph. Never better than I!_ Running by me, he ran to his other friends and told them about me. One was brown-skinned, with cropped black hair. This friend placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"It will be okay. I'm sure it's all in good fun." He said.

The other friend, olive-toned with long black curls, looked up at me. He looked me up and down, and scowling, scoffed and turned his nose at me.

"He's not important. Don't even think about him. I'll forget him this moment- see? Forgotten."

 _Did that little wretch just turn his nose up at me?_

They began snickering and ran off. Irritated, I wanted to go over and give him a good shake. But I was better than that. Shaking my head, I continued onto my training.

 _My dream shifts…_

 _Where...where am I now? No….no!_

I was being dragged to the edge of Heaven.

I'd watched as my own friends, my own classmates, tore out my wings. Rather than show pain, I'd made no sound. I'd stayed proud.

"I don't want to be one of you pathetic, second-rate beings anyway! We were made to do nothing but serve! But _you_ will serve _me_!" I screamed.

They laughed at me…laughed as they tossed me off…

 _I HATE being laughed at…_

 _My dream shifts again…_

"Rixon-how…I don't-"

I cracked his spine. His blood gurgled from his mouth, and I watched, satisfied, as he choked and died.

I was holding the dead bodies of human men… Men that made me no longer desire to be human. Men that disappointed me. Men that humiliated me, and tricked me; made me feel _stupid_ for not trusting my instincts. Men that I now used as proxy to represent the archangels who damned me to this planet.

 _Don't underestimate me!_

Their bodies were limp; their spines broken in half and protruding from their backs. They would have felt extreme pain, then nothing at all, and then suffered paralyzed as they died. I would never give anyone the benefit of the doubt again, especially when I knew, I _knew_ their feelings.

"Good job," the master of the Fallen compound says, holding his hand out to me. With that, I become one of the compound Fallen, those who revel in the ability to do anything without having to feel. Feelings were overrated, both physical and emotional. I was a fighter, and I would maintain my status. The lasses would swoon over me, and the men would move out of my way. I was Rixon Wyndham, and I was your worst nightmare if you tried to take me for a fool or cross me.

 _Okay, I guess that one's over with…_

I'm watching the fights, deciding who to put my money on, when a new kid steps in the ring. He loses, all too miserably, and I'm glad I bet against him. _Why does he look familiar?_ The olive skin, the curly midnight black hair- the image of a snotty kid scoffing at me comes to mind. _Not so much better than me now, are you kid?_ He'd fallen after me, so he'd aged from the cherub he was. I wondered what he'd done to fall. I sensed his anger, exhaustion, and spirit. It was stopping him from being able to fight…but could be honed and turned into something better. This rookie had some potential, and I was willing to help him learn.

 _Oh god not another shift…_

I'm standing on a boat, looking at Patch. I'd named him that after patching him up after every single fight. He turned out to be better at cards, which was great because if he'd continued fighting I might have had to rough him up myself due to lost wages. He didn't remember me when I first introduced myself, and I never told him about the day I'd seen him. He didn't need to know who I'd been, only who I was now. He was like my little protégé, and I was proud of the work I'd put into him. He took to the dark side very easily. He didn't talk too much, except around me, so no one was able to read into his motives. Only I.

He was talking animatedly about the benefits of having a Nephil. On the compound everyone was fallen and they prided themselves on not submitting themselves to having to depend on one. But I couldn't help but consider. A usable body? One that was stuck with me forever because it was immortal. I hadn't thought about my original intentions since I'd joined the compound, and here came this kid tempting me right back into it. I sensed Patch's determination, and I knew that he would come through with the Nephil. If I had one chance, it was this one. This was the best time to move on, to gain new resources, and I needed to take it. The compound never would have held the information I needed, because they were static. None of them wanted to be anything more than who they were. I didn't want to be Rixon Wyndham, fallen angel. Not when I could be Rixon Wyndham, human.

I turned to the sea, filled with hope that I hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

I woke up, shaking my head. _What the fuck was that? Memory lane?_ I was irritated. No point in thinking about the past now, not when things had changed so much.

I hated wasted potential. And Patch was wasted potential. I'd seen so much in him, helped him so much, just for the bastard to take what was mine and surpass me. I'd known about Nora before he ever had; still he went in and took her. He was never supposed to become a guardian. _I_ was supposed to gain my humanity first. We were _supposed_ to be in this _together_. Instead, he was off mooning over _Nora Grey,_ with his newly cleaned slate. Protecting her, ha! I could sense his intentions; he was suspicious of me, but he'd never be able to pin me down. He'd gone soft, all for this girl, and it was clouding his judgment. It didn't matter. I had a plan. It would tear the two of them apart, and it would get me what I wanted- to put Patch Cipriano in his place, and get me my human body. He'd always underestimated me; always thought he was so much smarter than I. Not quite. I'd been through so much more, done so many worse things, and learned to cover my tracks. As for his clean slate; he was stained and no amount of apologies or love could fix it. Guardian; more like Fallen with a sewed on set of wings.

I quickly stopped thinking about it, as I knew he would be able to sense the direction of my thoughts. I'd cleared my mind just in time, as Patch stormed into his studio and slammed the door. Pissed and miserable. Could my plan already be working? Only one way to find out.

"What's wrong, kid? You look miserable. Come on, sit down, tell Rixon all about it."

Patch slumped on the couch with his head in his hands. He pushed them back through his hair and sighed.

"Nora broke up with me."

 _Could it get any better than this?_ I hadn't even needed to set anything in motion; neurotic Nora had done it for me! Years of practice stopped my grin from breaking loose.

"Aww, lad. She's probably just upset. It'll be a temporary thing." I needed to know why, but he wasn't talking. Patch looked into my eyes, searching out my intentions. I cleared my mind of anything suspicious.

"Maybe. She's jealous. Of Marcie Millar."

"Barnabas' brat daughter? Why?"

"I helped her out earlier today. A good deed." He said quickly. "I honestly don't want to talk about it."

 _Tough shit, mate. I want to know._

"Doesn't Nora hate Marcie?" I asked.

"And vice versa. Apparently enough to leave me over." He sighed. _It just got better._

I couldn't have asked for a better set up.

"Rixon. Go home." He commanded. I frowned, not appreciating his tone.

"Maybe you should come out, do something to vent." I told him. I needed to know as much as possible.

"I have _enough_ to worry about right now! Please, _go home!"_ he shouted, glaring.

Without a word, I turned and left. I could figure the shit out on my own. But he'd just given me another reason to put him in his place.

* * *

 **Patch's POV**

I shouldn't have yelled at Rixon. Especially since I was supposed to be watching for any moves of his. Great; now I'd fucked that up.

 _This day could not get any worse._

I'd knocked on Nora's door, so full of apprehension. If she'd just… _listened._

She opened it, with a strange look on her face. Normally, she came to the door smiling and happy to see me. Already a bad sign.

"Hey. You forgot to call last night. Where did you end up going?" she said, an undercurrent of something in her tone.

"Around. You going to invite me in?"

She scowled. "I'm glad to hear Marcie's house is just, you know, around."

I was surprised; Marcie had seen me last night then, and found it relevant enough to tell Nora.

"Want to tell me what's going on? Want to tell me what you were doing at her place last night?" she demanded. _Jealousy._ Nora thought I'd left her to go mess around with Marcie. She couldn't be any more wrong.

"You sound jealous, Angel." I couldn't put any humor into my voice; I was upset and I could see that talking to Nora wasn't going to be easy.

"Maybe I wouldn't be jealous if you didn't give me a reason to be. What were you doing at her house?"

 _Stewing in my own regret._ "Taking care of business."

Her eyebrows rose in disbelief. "I didn't realize you and Marcie had business."

"We do, but it's just that. Business."

"Care to elaborate?" Her words were thick with implications; implications that I'd went to Marcie's out of some sort of want, rather than being played into it. It irritated me.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Should I be?"

She could _not_ be doing this right now. "No."

"If being at her house last night was so innocent, why are you having such a hard time explaining what you were doing there?"

 _I'm not allowed to tell you, and even if I was you won't even let me speak._

"I'm not having a hard time. I'm not telling you, because what I was doing at Marcie's has nothing to do with us."

Nora's eyes widened, her head turned and her lips curled, all conveying the message of 'excuse me but I beg to differ' perfectly. Shaking her head, she grabbed the door.

"Don't come back until you're ready to tell me what you were doing at her place." As if she thought that would end the conversation.

Impatient, I pushed my way inside and closed the door, steeling for a battle.

 **As for what Rixon did to be sent to Earth specifically, I'm leaving that up to the imagination. Something to do with humanity, that's all that I'm implying. However major or minor you think it was, it's up to you. I also realized that in _Insanity,_ I said Patch didn't know any fallen avenging angels because it's pretty rare. And then I thought...but what if he DID, and didn't KNOW it? (okay, fine, so it was a hole I'd dug myself into from before when I never thought I'd be writing this story but _come on_ it was _perfect_ for Rixon's character!)I just feel like Rixon is going to a little twisted, like he's getting revenge on everyone who ever doubted him or took something from him, but is taking it out on Patch. Anywho, read and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello all!**

 **So first I want to say, Scarlet Redd: It's funny you should say that, because I actually kind of do "put myself" in the character. I see what your saying, though. Like what happens is that I read through the chapter, and I try to think of what's going on from Patch's point of view. Knowing his character, when I read what Nora is saying, my brain comes up with reactions that he himself would have. I 'think' like I'm Patch. I'm the same with Scott's character as well. But thank you!**

 **This chapter's gonna be pretty tough to read. If I haven't mentioned it before, I'm trying to get across Patch's own inner dialogue, because in this book there will be a lot of that (thanks to the Archangels)**

Chapter Four

"I didn't come here to argue. I wanted to let you know Marcie ran into some trouble this afternoon."

Nora's lips pursed even tighter. "Oh?"

"She was caught in the crossfire when a group of fallen angels tried to force a Nephil to swear fealty inside the men's room at Bo's Arcade. The Nephil wasn't sixteen, so they couldn't force him, but they had fun trying. They cut him up pretty bad, a broke a few ribs. Enter Marcie. She'd had too much to drink and walked into the wrong restroom. The fallen angel standing guard pulled a knife on her. She's at the hospital, but they'll release her soon. Flesh wound."

I saw that Nora was affected by the news, but she folded her arms. "Gee, is the Nephil okay?"

 _The Nephil? Are you serious?_ This wasn't the Nora I knew, and I certainly wasn't impressed by her.

"Marcie may have been drunk, but chances are she remembers what she saw. Obviously you know fallen angels and Nephilim try to stay under the radar, and someone like Marcie, with a big mouth, can threaten their secrecy. The last thing they want is for her to announce to the world what she saw. Our world operates a lot more smoothly when humans are ignorant of it. I know the fallen angels involved. They'll do whatever it takes to keep Marcie quiet." Which meant I was going to have a handful to deal with involving Marcie, and I needed Nora's support. Which she wasn't giving. I saw her process the information, and for a moment she seemed disturbed. Then she shook it off.

"I'm trying to feel bad, but it sounds like you're concerned enough for the both of us." Nora said disdainfully. She pulled on the doorknob and opened the door. "Maybe you should go check on Marcie, see if her _flesh wound_ is healing properly."

 _Damn it, Nora!_ I pulled her hand off of the door and kicked it shut.

"Bigger things than you, me and Marcie are going on." I was becoming more and more aggravated, and not completely with her. I wanted to tell her that I'd been reassigned to Marcie; I wanted to say it all, but my mouth clamped shut. I physically _couldn't_ say anything. I remembered the older Archangel's warning. Nora's face flushed with anger.

"You, me and _Marcie_? Since when did you start putting the three of us in the same sentence? Since when does she mean anything to you?" she shouted. I placed my hands around my neck, trying to come up with words vague enough to describe what I had to. While I tried to figure it out, she took a large breath.

"Just tell me what you're thinking! Spit it out! It's bad enough that I have no idea what you're feeling, let alone what you're thinking!"

 _Wh-what? Who the hell is this person, and who is she talking to? And what the hell was that supposed to mean?_

"Spit it out? What does it look like I'm trying to do? If you'd calm down, I could. Right now you're going to turn hysterical, regardless of what I say." She wasn't acting at all the way I thought she would have, and if I was being honest it was annoying and disappointing.

Her eyes narrowed. "I have a right to be angry. You won't tell me what you were doing at Marcie's last night."

In exasperation, I threw my hands up. _You won't give me a chance to explain anything!_

"Two months ago, Vee, my mom, _everyone_ warned me that you were the kind of guy who sees girls as conquests. They said I was just another notch on your belt, another stupid girl you'd seduce for your own satisfaction. They said the moment I fell in love with you was the moment you'd leave." I swallowed. "I need to know they weren't right." Her voice, although she tried to hide it, was full of insecurity.

I shook my head. All of the things I was worried about her thinking, and she was worried that I _didn't love her._ She was so far from the truth, and she apparently didn't want to hear it anyway.

"You want me to tell you they're wrong? Because I get the feeling you aren't going to believe me, no matter what I say." How could she doubt me?

"Are you as committed to this relationship as I am?" Unconsciously, she began wringing her hands. "Do you love me?"

There was the question. The one that she wanted from me, the one that I couldn't answer.

 _I can't answer that,_ I told her. I no longer had the energy to fight with her. She needed to sleep this one off. The last thing I needed to do was tell her the actual news right now. I'd barely said anything and she was apoplectic. "I'll stop by tomorrow. Sleep well." I turned to the door.

"When we kiss, are you faking it?"

I jerked to a stop. _Faking it?_ " _Faking_ it?"

"When I touch you, do you feel anything? How far does your desire go? Do you feel anything close to what I feel for you?" Her voice filled with sadness.

She knew I couldn't feel it physically. I-I thought that we'd gotten over that. "Nora-"

"I want a straight answer."

I couldn't answer her the way I wanted to. "Emotionally, yes."

Her eyes turned away. "But physically no, right? How am I supposed to be in a relationship when I have no idea how much it means to you? Am I experiencing things on a whole different level? Because that's what it feels like. And I _hate_ it. I don't want you to kiss me because you have to. I don't want you to pretend it means something, when it's really just an act."

Every word was murder to my feelings. She was destroying every moment I'd thought we'd had. I thought we'd done so well. I thought she understood the depths of my feelings for her. _I guess not._ I was exhausted and ready to go, and she just kept talking.

"Just an act? Are you listening to yourself?" I couldn't even comprehend what I could have done to ever give her these insecurities. "Are you done with the accusations?"

She bristled. _Oh god._ "You think this is funny?"

"Just the opposite." I turned toward the door in another attempt to end the conversation. "Call me when you're ready to talk rationally."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're crazy. You're impossible."

" _I'm_ crazy?"

I leaned over and kissed her. At the least it should let her know that I was willing to put this behind me. "And I must be crazy for putting up with it."

She pulled away, rubbing her chin to remove her blush.

"You gave up becoming human for me, and this is what I get? A boyfriend who hangs out at Marcie's, but won't tell me why. A boyfriend who walks out at the first hint of a fight. Try this on for size: You're a _jerk!"_

 _I gave up becoming human for you, and this is what I get: a girlfriend who's too stubborn to hear me out and doesn't trust my feelings for her._ I glared at her, but kept those words to myself.

 _Jerk?_ I spoke to her thoughts. _I'm trying to follow the rules. I'm not supposed to fall in love with you. We both know this isn't about Marcie. This is about how I feel about you. I have to hold back. I'm walking a dangerous line. Falling in love is what got me in trouble in the first place. I can't be with you the way I want._

I'd finally got some words in, and they sounded just as cowardly as I thought they would. I hated that I couldn't tell her what I wanted to say; what she wanted to hear. But there was no other way for me to stay with her. I needed for her to understand that. Her eyes widened, and I could see that she was comprehending.

"Why did you give up becoming human for me if you knew you couldn't be with me?" she whimpered. _Because I was too proud, too stupid to acknowledge the truth._ "What did you even expect from a relationship with me? What's the point of-"her breath caught, choking her "-of us?" she whispered. Finally her bitter face dropped, and I saw the pain underneath. It was so raw and hopeless that my anger dissipated.

 _Angel._

She looked at me.

I had to tell her the truth. _Being close to you on any level is better than nothing. I'm not going to lose you. But I already fell once. If I give the archangels cause to think I'm even remotely in love with you, they'll send me to hell. Forever._

Nora gasped. "What?"

 _I'm a guardian angel, or at least so I've been told, but the archangels don't trust me. I have no privileges, no privacy. Two of them cornered me last night for a talk, and I walked away with the feeling that they want me to slip up again. For whatever reason, they're choosing now to crack down on me. They're looking for any excuse to get rid of me. I'm on probation, and if I screw this up, my story doesn't have a happy ending._

It agitated me to have to cut important parts out, but I wasn't allowed to tell her about my reassignment, or how I was somehow supposed to watch two people at once. It was all a part of the Archangels' ploy to trip me up. _Why_ they hated me so much was something I'd never understand.

But I _did_ understand that I was terrified of Hell.

I'd done so many things, things that I'd have nothing but time to suffer while thinking about. While I suffered the flames. Alone. I'd never see Nora again. The archangels would win. All of my fears were rolled into one, and I couldn't let them come to fruition.

Nora looked into my face, and seemed to understand from my expression that I was very serious.

"What happens now?"

I sighed in frustration, because I had no answer that either of us could stomach. _We move on? We live our lives and hide our feelings for each other? We play by the rules?_ I didn't know, and all our available options were lacking. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't even do that. Already the rules were ruining our relationship.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" she whispered, her last hope.

"I'm working on it."

I had nothing. I needed to go home and figure this out. I just needed her support on this. As long as we were together on this, we could get past this. We stood there in silence, until Nora straightened her body and stiffened.

"I want out."

…

She _surely_ couldn't have just said—

"That's _it?_ You want _out_? You got your turn to explain yourself, which I don't buy, by the way, but now that it's my turn I'm supposed to just _swallow your decision_ and _walk out?"_ After all we'd been through, after everything that had happened last night, even after our argument today, she just expected me to drop… _us?_

She hugged herself and turned away from me. "You can't force me to stay in a relationship I don't want." The only thing stopping my heart from breaking was the sadness in her voice. She didn't actually want to leave me; we could work this out.

"Can we talk about this?" I begged.

"If you want to talk, tell me what you were doing at Marcie's last night." She muttered. Shocked, I ran my hands down my face to control my expression. I barked a laugh, but it could have been a dry heave.

"If I'd been at Rixon's last night, you'd wonder what was going on!"

 _Rixon? Oh don't even mention that asshole to me right now; he's the reason I'm stuck with Marcie. And bullshit!_ "No. I _trust_ you."

Her face twisted, and I saw the tears build in them. _Nora, don't do this. You're not thinking straight. Stop this._

"Go!" she cried, pushing me back. "I have other things I want to do with my life. Things that don't involve you. I have college and future jobs. I'm not going to throw it all away on something that was never meant to be."

I flinched. _Throw it away? Throw me away?_ "Is this what you really want?" _Say no. Please, please say no._

"When I kiss my boyfriend, I want to know he _feels_ it!"

As soon as it was out of her mouth, she gasped and her hands came to her lips.

I didn't care.

She'd cut me. To my soul.

Right where she knew it hurt me the most.

 _Fuck it-_

 _Whatever-_

 _I'm leaving._

I turned and left, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I lifted my head from my hands. I didn't need her anyway! I didn't need that kind of nonsense, especially when my only purpose was to keep her safe.

 _How is that even going to work out?_

I had to be near her to protect her. I'd have to face her.

I'd just spend more time with Marcie. Give her reason to be jealous. Make her realize how much she needed me.

" _When I kiss my boyfriend, I want to know he feels it!"_

I didn't want her anyway! Her and her frigid heart! _How could she? How could she say something like that to me?_

Something shiny caught my eye, and I saw that the ring she'd given me was still around my ring finger. I pulled it off with every intention to chuck it. Instead, I fell to my knees, grasping it.

 _Damn! I can't do it._

I didn't want to be without Nora. This wasn't her fault, or my fault. This was the Archangels. _Don't ever leave me,_ she'd said. I'd told her that I was hers forever. I still was. I wasn't going to let this argument ruin us. I stared at the ring, and more importantly, the heart on the inside. I felt around my neck; she still had my necklace.

I was going to fix this. This _wasn't_ it.

 **Ahhhhh. Won't lie, even I flinched when I first read that she said that. Like..."oh! no that was too far" Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, writing from Scott's POV. I love the fact that he's such a blunt character in Crescendo, his thought processes are hilarious and sad at the same time. I always thought that he kind of started off as a meathead, and became more mature by the end and then in Silence. So if he seems like he's kind of...thick, it's on purpose. Scott is purposely thick about himself, as to not acknowledge the shit he's going through. I LOVE IT. I also think it's interesting to note that he likes Nora, if not on the same depth as Patch, but they do have their correlating thoughts about her.**

Chapter Five

 **Scott's POV**

Oh my god.

I couldn't believe that my mom was making me do this.

"A tour of the town! You and Nora were such good friends when you were little, this might be a chance for you to make a lasting connection..."

I didn't _want_ a lasting connection with Nora Grey. I didn't want a lasting connection with _anyone_ ; they only made for hurt feelings and wasted time. But my mom was determined to make me act 'normal', and if 'normal' meant hanging with a standard OCD case like Grey, I'd go for weird any day. I'd had this childish crush on her when we were little, but that had only turned out with me making her eat fried roly-polies after she wouldn't accept my attention. Romantic, I know. Shame, though, because if she weren't so uptight now, she'd be somewhat attractive. Despite that wicked-witch hair. Nah, not even then. Too many…memories.

Shaking it off, I sat on the hood of my Mustang, waiting for her to come out. My phone buzzed, and it was an unknown number.

"This must be Nora Grey. I hope you're not ditching me." _I hope you are totally ditching me._

"Bad news. My cat's sick. The vet squeezed me in for a twelve-thirty appointment. I'm going to have to take a rain check on the tour. Sorry."

She didn't sound the least bit guilty, and a sick cat? Did she really think I was that stupid; I was just in her house yesterday.

"Right." Whatever, I didn't want to go anyway. It was comical; being stood up by Nora Grey. I slid off of my hood and got into the car. I could go to the gym, or go to that new pool hall I'd heard of. Make some money. _Gym or pool? Gym, then pool tonight. More money at night. Yeah._ Content with my decision, I pulled off onto the highway.

When I looked in my rearview mirror, I jumped. Nora and her friend were following me. Tailing me. What the hell? _And to think you didn't want to hang out with me._ Right, let's give her something to look at. I drove all the way to the beach and parked. Moving slower than necessary, I locked my doors and sauntered toward the stores.

In the first one, I found some cool items that I liked. A nice under-armour shirt, and some basketball shorts. Grabbing them, I walked up to the counter and let the lady take off the tags.

"30.58, sir." She said.

Now, something funny about me- I think I either have wonderful charisma, or I control minds. I have no clue how I do it, but there was this cool trick that I pulled off and every now and then I liked to see if it worked.

"I think I should have it for free," I whispered, smiling. The lady's pupils widened.

"W-what?"

"Free."

"Free." She handed me my bags and I walked out, smug.

 _Still got it._ I'd only done it maybe three or four times, but it gave me this adrenaline rush every time. The combination of fear that they might come get me, and confidence that they totally weren't.

Looking in my peripheral I saw that Nora was still watching me. Was she even trying to hide? Really, it was hard to miss her with all that red hair; she could never do surveillance. I strolled into another store, but I didn't find anything I liked so I came back out. Still watching. I repeated the pattern; still there. She looked a little disappointed too, as if my behavior wasn't 'bad enough' for her. _Hmm…._ I saw some hot girls sitting at a table a few feet down. _Maybe she expects me to be a creep._ Hiding a huge smirk, I pulled out my phone and took a couple pictures.

Finally, a reaction! She grimaced, turning away. _Ha!_ I was ready to confront her own creepy-ass behavior when her eyes widened, and she paled. She wasn't looking at me, and I couldn't see what it was she saw. Something was…off. Suddenly, she took off into a shop. She couldn't have seen me looking back- could she? I followed quickly, trying to figure out what she was doing. She stopped in the back, looking in both directions sharply. There was only two restrooms. She was following somebody else, too? Whatever she was doing, I had her cornered.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, making her swerve around. She had the nerve to look shocked.

"How- _what-what are you doing here?_ "

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I know you followed me. Don't look so surprised. It's called a rearview mirror. Are you stalking me for a specific reason?"

She wasn't even paying attention to my words. In fact, she looked like she couldn't give a damn that I'd busted her spying on me. Was she nuts? On some sort of drug? Uptight Nora Grey, secretly on drugs? _Make my life if it turns out to be drugs!_

"Go inside the men's room and tell me if there's a man in a blue shirt in there."

 _What?_ An unhealthy obsession with some guy? I tapped her forehead. "Drugs? Behavioral disorder? You're acting schizo."

She rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

I turned and kicked the door wide open. If there was some guy in there, I wanted to scare the pants off of him with his crazy stalker Nora. But there was no one there. I opened the stalls, but still. Nobody. _Yep. On drugs or crazy._ I turned back to the hallway, but she was gone. In the other bathroom. Deciding to hell with modesty, I walked into the entrance. Nora was exhaling sharply, head bowed, and it looked like she was having an episode. _Oh god, let's put on the kid gloves._

"So this is what the inside of a women's restroom looks like. Got to say, it's a lot cleaner."

She didn't look up at me, but wiped her nose with her hand. "Do you mind?"

 _Do you?_ "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you followed me. I know I'm a fascinating guy, but this is starting to feel like an unhealthy obsession."

Ignoring me, she walked to the sink and splashed her face with water.

"You're also going to tell me who you were looking for in the men's room."

Nora's chest filled with air, and she glared at me. "I thought I saw my dad! There. Satisfied?"

My gut filled with dread. _How could she have seen him…he's dead._ I knew firsthand that he was. She threw the paper towel away and stalked towards the door. I blocked the door, not wanting her to get the wrong idea or fill with some unnecessary hope.

"Once they find the guy who did it and send him away for life, you'll feel better."

My words were supposed to be comforting, but I had this nagging fear. _What if they find out you're connected?_

"Thanks for the worst advice I've received yet." She said. Something about the misery on her face… _awww_ …well, I didn't want her to walk out miserable, so I tried again.

"Trust me. My dad's a cop. He lives for telling surviving family members that he found the killer. They're going to find the guy who destroyed your family and make him pay." I found myself speaking for both of us. Her for her father, and me for... "A life for a life. That's when you get your peace." I felt like I was putting my foot in my mouth. "Let's get out of here. I feel like a creep standing in the girls' room." _Nothing?_ Jeez, I must have my entire heel lodged in my jaw. "That was supposed to make you laugh."

"Not in the mood." She might not have sounded happy, but she didn't sound as bad as before. Feeling awkward, I put my hands on my head. I didn't like making people feel any better, because I was shit at it. I usually avoided these situations. But this was slightly more personal, and I felt this weird obligation to make her feel better.

"Listen, I'm playing pool at this dive in Springvale tonight. You wanna?" A distraction would help. For both of us.

"Pass."

I didn't expect to feel let down, but I did. Shrugging it off, I walked out of the restroom. She didn't need to be around me anyway.

* * *

 **Patch's POV**

I couldn't believe I was here.

The Z wasn't one of my favorite hangouts. Nephilim tended to crawl in and out of here the way the Fallen did at Bo's. However, because I was working 'double duty', Marcie was going to be here and therefore so did I. I wasn't sure what was wrong with this girl, but it went much deeper than a simple bully complex. Drinking like this by fifteen? Gambling, strutting around like she was no more than a prostitute in a place full of grown men? No, there was more wrong with her than Nora thought.

 _Nora_. Just her name made my stomach fall.

She hadn't called me, or texted, or _anything._ I hadn't even felt any need to go find her. That meant she wasn't in any danger, which was good, but the lack of contact was unsettling. I'd spent a good chunk of the night trying to find out a way to tell her what had happened. But none of them would have passed. What I really wanted to get across was that Hank Millar was Rixon's vassal, and that I had to protect his daughter because of it. But I couldn't say the words 'Hank Millar', 'Rixon's', 'reassigned' or 'guardian' in a cohesive sentence. So any explanation would be missing the most vital information.

I turned around to see if Marcie was still in the building. She was, flirting with a group of men at one of the tables. I had to give her credit; the tough confidence that she put forth was enough to control the people around her. As long as she was sober, she wasn't hard to care for. Irritating, but not difficult. Which was fine by me, because I didn't want to maintain any sort of close relationship with her. Still, I was ready to get out of this place because I was getting a bad feeling. When I turned my eyes towards the back door, my stomach sank. I knew why I had that bad feeling.

Nora. Red hair shining like a beacon. Looking out of place. What was she doing here? Had she come to find me? _Why hadn't I sensed that she would be here?_ Was I losing my ability to protect her? Was it fading? Whatever it was, it could wait. I'd seen her now, and she didn't need to be here. I followed her as she made her way by the wall and peeked out of the door. Grabbing her jacket, I pulled her outside and pressed her against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. _Are you here by yourself? How did you know where I was?_

She was still shocked by my quickness. "Playing pool," she gasped.

"Playing pool." I didn't believe it. After one time of practice, she decided to play? Not quite.

"I'm here with a friend. Scott Parnell."

 _She's here with someone else? Where was he? Scott Parnell?_ I knew the name. He was one of the rookies who'd played occasionally in Portland. Had a gambling problem. Childish, and kind of stupid.

 _She tried to move on from me, in one day, with a Nephil?_

"Do you have a problem with that? We broke up, remember? I can go out with other guys if I want."

And here I'd thought- no, hoped- that she'd come to find me and work this out. I'd thought she would be more logical than this. I'd put too much trust in her to handle herself.

"Scott's Nephilim. A first-generation purebred. Just like Chauncey was." Maybe she'd get how disgusting and dangerous he was based on that information. Nora blinked, but she didn't show enough surprise.

"Thanks for the info, but I already suspected."

My fingers curled in disgust. "Quit with the bravery act. He's _Nephilim." How can you see him as a suitable replacement for me?_

"Every Nephil isn't Chauncey Langeais. Every Nephil isn't evil. If you'd give Scott a chance, you'd see he's actually quite-"

 _NO._ "Scott isn't any old Nephil. He belongs to a Nephilim blood society that has been growing in power." I'd seen him crawling around areas where Nephilim frequented. "The society wants to free Nephilim from bondage to fallen angels during Cheshvan. They're recruiting members like crazy to fight back against fallen angels, and a turf war is brewing between the two sides. If the society becomes powerful enough, fallen angels will back off…and start relying on humans as their vassals instead." Why could I say all of this, but not what I needed to? And why couldn't she see how dangerous he was, and how much-

How much she _needed_ me to be there?

Biting her lip, she looked at me. Contemplating something.

"Why don't fallen angels usually possess humans? Why do they choose Nephilim?"

"Human bodies aren't as strong or resilient as Nephilim bodies. A two week-long possession would kill them. Tens of thousands of humans would die every Cheshvan." I continued to explain to her, watching her expression. It remained contemplative until the end, where she shivered.

"That's a sad story, but it's hard to blame Scott or any Nephilim for that matter. I wouldn't want a fallen angel taking control of my body two weeks out of every year either. This doesn't sound like a Nephilim problem. It sounds like a fallen angel problem."

She'd completely missed the point. But I didn't give a damn if she didn't want to understand me. She wasn't staying, and certainly not with a bunch of Nephilim. Not with Scott.

"The Z isn't your kind of place. Go home."

"I just got here."

"Bo's is mild compared to this place." Much more blood was spilt here, simply because violence was effective on the clientele.

"Thanks for the tip, but I'm not really in the mood to stay at home all night feeling sorry for myself."

She'd admitted more than she thought. _Feeling sorry for herself? Feeling sorry for what?_

"You're putting yourself in danger to get back at me? In case you forgot, I'm not the one who called things off." She wouldn't have to feel 'sorry' for herself if she hadn't spoken so harshly to me and ended our relationship. We could have been at her place, talking it out, and not here…with Scott.

"Don't flatter yourself. This isn't about you."

My patience was up.

"I'm taking you home."

"I don't want a ride. I don't need your help."

I laughed, trying to control my frustration. And I'd thought Marcie would be the problem child. "You're getting in the Jeep, even if I have to drag you inside, because you're not staying here. It's too dangerous." I'd let Marcie strut around because her safety and lack of self-respect was forced on me, but I refused to let Nora stay anywhere she could get hurt. She was better than that, even if she wasn't acting like it.

"You can't order me around!" she cried.

 _Watch me._ "And while you're at it, you're going to stop hanging out with Scott." I didn't want her around him. He wasn't safe. He wasn't _right._ He wasn't going to protect her, and he didn't care about her. He was an unwelcome obstacle, immature and thick-headed. She'd just get into trouble, get hurt trying to hurt me, and I wasn't going to stand by and watch it happen.

Nora locked her knees and pursed her lips. Defiant to the end.

"Don't do me any more favors. I never asked. And I don't want you as my guardian angel anymore."

 **Ahhh..again, Nora...**

 **I really like writing from Scott's POV. He lets me release my inner sassy responses. Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Deep breaths guys, we can get through this chapter!**

Chapter Six

 _No….._

I stood over her, frozen. A raindrop fell from my hair and onto her skin, and for a moment all I could focus on was its simple action. If I focused on the drop, I wouldn't focus on her words. Nora began to tremble, and I could tell that she'd spoken rashly.

"Take it back," I whispered. This wasn't just a breakup. If she meant it, it would mean that I couldn't protect her. I'd only be able to watch from the outside, unable to step in if she needed me. I'd be cut off. Completely. No way to win her back. No way to keep her safe. She tilted her head up, refusing to take back the words.

" _Take it back_ , Nora." I repeated. I could already feel our connection breaking. Any instinct, anything put in place to protect her, all of them were vanishing. I sensed other presences; the Archangels. They were watching. And they were highly amused.

"I can't do the right thing with you in my life. This will be easier on everyone if we just—I want a clean break. I've thought this through," she said. Her jaw twitched; she was lying. _She hasn't thought this through at all._ "I want you out of my life. All the way."

 _You heard her, Guardian. Step away. The person you're meant to guard is inside the building._

I was being commanded to move, but I didn't want to. Breaking up with me was one thing, but firing me as her guardian? I didn't think that could be undone as easily. I didn't want this. She didn't want this. _Why? Why does she keep pushing me away?_

 _Step. Away. Guardian._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money, slipping it into her back pocket. I could do this last thing. For a moment my hand rested on the small of her back, not willing to move. I pulled back.

"Cash. You're going to need it." I muttered, defeated. She pulled the money out and threw it on my chest.

"I don't want your money." I held her hand there on my chest, almost as if she'd be able to feel exactly how painful this was for me.

"Take it." She didn't know just how dangerous a situation she was in, and there was nothing I could do about it. "Half the guys in there are carrying some form of weapon. If anything happens, throw the money on the table and run. Nobody's going to follow you with a pile of cash up for grabs."

Her eyes didn't comprehend. She didn't understand the depth of what she'd just done. And I couldn't tell her.

 _One more chance, Guardian._

Clearing my eyes of any emotion, I removed her hand from my chest and threw the back door open, walking inside.

Walking? No, hiding. Making my way to the back, I found a poker table and sat down. The chair faced away from the pool tables, but I could see out of my peripheral. I began to play, distractedly. But no amount of poker could take my mind off of what just happened. Because of Nora's pride, I no longer had her as a girlfriend, or as a human to protect. I'd have to leave her to her own devices, and those devices were looking downright masochistic. _I should have just scooped her up into the Jeep. I should have just told her. I should have…_ Shaking my head, I decided to try to ignore it. I didn't want to acknowledge the pain.

Try as I did, I couldn't _not_ watch her.

She stood next to the pool table, looking shocked. She tried for a confident face, but I knew it wasn't real. She tried to fit in when one of the clientele's hired goons approached Scott Parnell for some money he owed. If he tried anything I'd….not do a _thing_ because I couldn't interfere protectively in her life. God, it stung. Scott must have explained him off because the guy walked away. When Nora walked up to him, he relaxed. The way they stood around each other, it wasn't _easy,_ but I could tell that at least Scott was comfortable around her. He was childish, so he wouldn't be thinking about her safety. He'd be thinking about what he wanted. Naturally they would just fuel each other's immature fires. _Why am I concerned?_ It wasn't my job anymore to be concerned about Nora or her decisions. I tried to be nonchalant and wipe it from my mind, until I saw his eyes flick towards the back. Somewhere that I couldn't watch her. Somewhere where stakes went from petty money to broken kneecaps.

Then she handed him the money that I'd given to her. All that money, to a gambling addict.

 _Ahhhhhhh…._

It took everything in my control not to roll my eyes in exasperation. Scott returned to her, teasing her by waving his cue in her face. Pissed by his immaturity and by my inability to break his fingers and take Nora away, I turned back to the poker game, trying to focus on my turn when I had a vision. Glass breaking. Something…somebody was going to cause a scene. I lifted my head, trying to clear it and sense out where the culprit was.

"Hi there. Patch, isn't it? My hero?" Marcie Millar had turned up and wrapped her arms around my neck. _Ugh._ She remembered me from Bo's, then. I turned towards Nora's direction, wondering if she was the one going to cause a scene after seeing this. She'd seen, because her entire face was red and her hands were clenched, but she was turned another way. Looking at someone. I needed Marcie to move; someone else was in the room and she was blocking my sight. When I finally moved her hair, I saw a Nephil in a red tee chuck a white ball into a mirror on the other side of the room.

I watched as he tried to threaten the man who held all of the bet money. I slowly rose from the table, removing Marcie's hands from my neck. Scott (the idiot!) pushed his way towards Red Tee, protesting. Glancing into Red Tee's mind, I could tell he was Nephilim, and he recognized Scott as one. His brand wasn't hard to miss, and he was looking for Scott's. Both a part of that underground society then. Did he have anyone else with him? I sensed out, but I couldn't sense anyone. _They might be hiding..._

Then Red Tee turned on Scott with the gun.

"Get on the table." He commanded.

Scott smirked at him. "Get lost."

 _Stupid child!_

" _Get on the table!"_

I didn't care about Scott; I knew he could get up and walk away from this. While all of the people looked on in shock, I slowly moved around the room and towards the door, waiting to see if I could catch another one of them outside. If they weren't there, I could get Nor- _Marcie-_ out through this way. Outside, I quickly ran the perimeter. Unless my senses were failing me-which they weren't- no one was outside. It was safe. When I got back inside I saw Red Tee force a pool stick through the table next to Scott's head, causing a collective gasp in the room. _Right._ I _needed_ to get Marcie out, but I _wanted_ to get Nora out. And there was no way either of them would leave without stopping this guy.

Lifting a bar stool, with hope that it would hit Scott as well, I threw it at Red Tee. Because he was Nephilim, it didn't hurt him, but it did knock him sideways. Finally the men in the room snapped out of it and with a loud cry, began to grab stools and throw them. Some gun shots rang through the room, and I knew it was going to get bad. I looked around for Marcie, and I couldn't see her. But I wasn't concerned; I had no instinctual feeling that she was in any danger. She had quickly assessed the situation and ran for the front door. I quickly scanned the room for Nora and Scott, and I saw Scott join wholeheartedly into the brawl. _What a fuckboy._ I raced towards the back, seeing a flash of red hair slip out of it. She was going to be safe. Maybe if I wasn't 'keeping her safe' per se, I could still see her? Without thinking too much on my new theory, I caught up with her and yanked her off of the ground.

"Take the Jeep." I said, quickly handing her the keys. She didn't move. "What are you waiting for?"

Snapping to, she blinked back some tears. "Quit acting like I'm a huge inconvenience! I never asked for your help!"

In my haste to reach her, I'd forgotten about her stubborn attitude from earlier.

"I told you not to come tonight. You wouldn't be an inconvenience if you'd listened. This isn't your world- it's mine. You're so bent on proving you can handle it that you're going to do something stupid and get yourself killed." _And I won't be able to do anything to stop you._ I didn't like this side of Nora, both for her sake and mine. I knew she wouldn't stop until she'd felt she'd proven herself, and because I couldn't physically stop her all I could do was try to warn her in any way possible.

Nora's eyes thinned in insult, and she opened her mouth but I cut her off.

"The guy in the red shirt is Nephilim." Maybe now she'd understand why she needed to stay away from Scott. "The branding mark means he's in deep with the blood society I told you about earlier. He's sworn allegiance to them."

"Branding mark?"

"Near his collarbone."

Her face widened with shock, then she frowned. She'd noticed. The window exploded behind us, and I quickly pulled Nora down. I started to feel weird; if Marcie lingered any longer, she'd be in danger. I had to get back inside and quickly.

"Get out of here." I said, pushing Nora toward the street.

"Where are you going?"

"Marcie's still inside. I'll get a ride with her."

Nora looked like I'd punched her. "What about me? You're _my_ guardian angel."

She truly didn't understand.

All I could do was look at her, hiding my own sadness.

"Not anymore, Angel."

I raced back inside to retrieve Marcie.

 **Sucks to suck, don't it Nora? Nah, that's mean of me. The part of me that's been in relationships (when I was 16-17) understands why she acts like this- especially when it's her enemy. But the mature part of me is like all of this was never that deep, at least on her end. If she'd just sat down and had a conversation with him, this would have never happened. Just saying. And as for Patch, he had the Archangels humiliating him and stuff and...man. Anyway, read and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So I really want to get across that Patch is honestly ambivalent towards Marcie. Not unfeeling or non-curious, but that none of Nora's insecurities about him and Marcie had any foundation.**

Chapter Seven

Marcie was a pain to drive home. She talked the _whole time_. I put it down to shock, but even in shock all of her words were in questions I didn't feel like answering.

"What if I'd been hurt?" _I'd be in Hell._

"What if my daddy saw what had happened to me?" _Why do I care?_

"And I'd been expecting some fun!" _I don't know why, especially after what happened at Bo's._

When she saw I wasn't responding to her inane questions, she tried a different approach.

"So, what happened in there?"

"Was that guy crazy?"

I'd been calm enough to explain that there'd just been a bar fight. It didn't shut her up. In fact, she just shifted into another topic.

"I saw Nora in there. Like- what? Goody-two-shoes Nora herself?"

"You sure have been coming to my rescue a lot, lately. Are you finally coming to your senses and dumping Nora?"

She quailed when I finally cut my eyes at her, silently commanding her to shut up. Turning to the window, she began to mutter to herself. She pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and wrote something down on it.

"I guess I'll talk to myself then."

She already had been.

When I pulled up to her house, we both got out of her car. I handed her keys to her and began to walk down her driveway.

"Wait a minute, Patch!" she said, rushing down beside me. I turned back, giving her a tired look.

"You didn't even ask me if I was okay," she muttered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you okay, Marcie?"

"Clearly. But you-you keep being there for me. I like it. I may have to keep you around more often." She pressed the paper, with her number, into my hand. "Assuming Nora doesn't take up all of your time. I don't know what you're doing with her, but if you've come around me, you're doing something right for yourself." Winking at me, she turned and sauntered up the driveway and into her house. I supposed that was 'thank you' in her mind. To me, it just sounded like she was insulting Nora. Shaking my head, I took off.

* * *

I came out of the woods, but when I finally approached the Jeep I lost some of my nerve. I stood on her porch, as if I was going to knock. It was unnecessary. The lights on the Jeep were still on, and through the tint I could see Nora hunched over the steering wheel. Crying. I leaned on one of the support beams to watch her. I didn't want to see her like this, but I honestly didn't know what to do. I couldn't give her the answers she wanted, or the love she needed. _But I can give her what she needs. I just can't disobey the Archangels._

 _But I could always break with the Archangels._ The thought popped up before I could take it back. _No._ Too unsafe. I didn't want to be under their thumb, but I wouldn't risk Hell. There had to be a way to be around Nora without both of us having to suffer. Finally she leaned back and sighed, and turned my way. Taking a breath, I walked towards the driver's side and opened the door.

"You okay?"

She nodded stiffly, not okay at all. It was almost the exact opposite of what had just happened. The girl I cared about was hurting, but refused to open up and tell me. The girl I didn't care about at all wasn't hurt, and she wanted me to care about her anyway.

Nora looked up at the rain and back at me, then scooted over. "Why did the Nephil in the red shirt want money?"

I was touched by the fact that despite her anger, she didn't want me to stand in the rain. I got into the car, closing us inside. It didn't feel right; just two days ago we were in this car, and she was in love with me. Now, we were stuck in a situation neither of us wanted to be in. I wanted two days ago back.

"He was fundraising for the Nephilim blood society. I wish I had a better idea of what they're planning. If they need money, it's most likely for resources. Either that, or to buy off fallen angels." I remembered Barnabas trying that with Rixon. He'd tried everything in the book to get out of being possessed, from pleading words to payment. Nothing ever worked. "But how, who, and why, I don't know. I need someone on the inside. For the first time, being an angel puts me at a disadvantage. They're not going to let me within a mile of the operation."

If Scott had ever said anything about the society, it would have been nice to know, but I could see that Nora knew nothing. I had nothing to go on, no way to get inside, and I was somehow supposed to unravel this mystery. _Fucking Archangels._ They knew exactly what was going on, but put it on me.

"You said Scott and the Nephil in the red shirt are both part of the blood society, but they didn't seem to know each other. Are you sure Scott's involved?" she asked quietly.

"He's involved."

"Then how could they not know each other?"

"My best guess right now is that whoever's running the society is separating the individual members to keep them in the dark. Without solidarity, the chances of a coup are low. More than that, if they don't know how strong they are, the Nephilim can't leak that information to the enemy. Fallen angels can't get information if the society members themselves know nothing."

Nora turned from me, taking in the information. I was relieved that she was at least willing to take my words into consideration after the past two nights. Without looking at me, she inclined her face in my direction.

"And Marcie?" she asked, trying for nonchalance.

"She likes poker." I answered with genuine nonchalance. However, I knew that Nora's jealousy wasn't far, so I put the Jeep into reverse. "I should be going. You going to be okay tonight? Is your mom gone?" I hated that Blythe was always gone; Nora was always by herself. Nora turned in the seat, refusing to let it drop.

"Marcie had her arms around you."

"Marcie's sense of personal space is nonexistent."

"So you're an expert on Marcie now?"

My eyes hardened, my irritation beginning to seep through. I didn't want to talk about Marcie, because I didn't care about Marcie. I was only with her because of duty. If Nora would just understand….but she couldn't, because I couldn't tell her.

"What's going on between the two of you? What I saw didn't look like business."

"I was in the middle of a game when she came up behind me." _A game that I wouldn't have been playing if you hadn't left me and let me take you home._ "It's not the first time a girl has done that, and it probably won't be the last."

"You could have pushed her away."

"She had her arms around me one moment, and the next moment the Nephil threw the cue ball. I wasn't thinking about Marcie. I ran outside to check the perimeter in case he wasn't alone."

"You went back for her."

"I wasn't going to leave her there."

Pursing her lips, Nora folded her arms.

"I had a dream about Marcie's dad last night." She blurted.

 _What?_ "You dreamed about Marcie's dad?" I asked, quickly turning to her. _Why?_ The news was odd, upsetting even. I doubted he'd ever been present in her life, as the father of her enemy. Why would she dream about him?

"I think I was in England. A long time ago. Marcie's dad was being chased through a forest. Only he couldn't get away, because his cape got tangled in the trees. He kept saying a fallen angel was trying to possess him."

It was one of Rixon's favorite memories. He'd shared it with me, after taking it from Barnabas. He'd said that it made it much more interesting to watch, as Barnabas had tried to plead with him to not possess him that Cheshvan. I'd been thinking of that exact memory last night, because it would explain it all. Rixon's connection to Marcie, and why I had to be her guardian. But I couldn't. It was too perfect, and therefore I couldn't tell her. _How did we share this memory? How did she see what I saw? What's going on?_

Hiding my discomfort and confusion, I checked my watch. The night was still young. I could still look into what happened later tonight. I didn't even know where to begin.

"Need me to walk through the house?"

Nora looked at the farmhouse and her expression grew queasy. Then she shook it off, trying to look angry.

"I'm hesitating because I don't want to get wet. Besides, you obviously have somewhere to be." She said, glancing at my watch. _Oh…that's not what I meant at all._ She opened the door, but paused. "That, and our relationship is over. You don't owe me any favors." She looked at me, and I stared right back.

She'd said it to hurt me. But it didn't. At least, not as much as she wanted it to. The words were hurtful, but her _expression. That_ was what was cutting expression clearly said she was in pain, that _I_ was making her suffer, and only because I wouldn't tell her the truth.

She quickly walked up to the door and slammed it behind her.

I wanted to follow her. I wanted to hold her, shake some sense into her, tell her how much I cared and then kiss her. But I couldn't do any of that. And I doubted she wanted to see me after tonight. Sighing, I reached into my pocket and pulled out her ring. I'd figure it out. But not tonight. _Let her take some time to think about what she's done! Let Scott come calm her down._ I swallowed the bitter thoughts, knowing that they were beneath me. And there was no way I wanted that half-breed anywhere near her. At least she'd finally taken in my words and realized he was dangerous.

When I realized no good was going to come of my present train of thought, I thrust the ring back into my pocket and pulled away from the farmhouse. While I drove, the only thing that stopped me from thinking of Nora's expression was her dream. The memory. She'd seen what it was that I wanted to tell her. If it were at all possible again, it would mean that the Archangels wouldn't trespass. It would mean that I could tell her what I needed to.

It would mean I could still keep her safe.

 **Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So first: HAPPY FIRST FANFIC AUTHOR ANNIVERSARY TO ME! It's officially been one year since I sat down and decided to make an account to write _Insanity_ (my first story, should totes check it out along with the rest!) and may I just say, I feel like I've developed as a writer since then and I'm so happy I decided to write! You guys are an awesome community and I love y'all!**

 **Next: So, I commented on something on facebook about me writing fanfiction chapters consistently, and this guy tried talking shit about me because I wrote. Like...I responded kindly and professionally, but in my mind I'm just like 'go away you hating fuckboy'...comparing my work to his literal shit -_- goodbye felicia.**

Chapter Eight

 **Patch's POV**

Later that night, around 4 am, I walked through the parking lot of Delphic, trying to sift through my thoughts.

One thing I'd learned tonight was that the Nephilim were getting smarter. The society of Nephilim that I'd warned Nora about was even larger than I'd thought. I'd tracked Nephilim at different points around the city, and all of them were branded. And the leader? I'd known Chauncey was powerful among the Nephilim, but I'd never known how much. It was _massive._ When I watched the different groups, I began making the connection. The Nephilim that he'd known in the past, that he'd tried to threaten me with, he was collecting them. These were no longer just a bunch of thugs running together. It was a battalion. Not just a city, but _centuries_ of Nephilim, coming together. He was at the head of it all. And when he died, it continued. Someone had taken up the reins. Whoever the new leader was had a different strategy than Chauncey, and it was smarter and more efficient. I'd cornered a few lone Nephilim tonight and with some arm-twisting and forced mind-reading, I'd learned that while many of them were aware that Chauncey had 'somehow passed', they weren't aware of the name of the new leader. Whoever was in charge hadn't told the minor peons in the group who he was, nor what his specific plans were, but his reach was clearly overwhelming. He was a dark, shadowy figure, but one they were willing to fight blindly for. The 'Black Hand'. I would have to work my way up through the ranks to figure out who had the best information. The attacks were becoming fewer and better targeted as well. When Chauncey was in charge they were frequent, and usually consisted of Nephilim using brute strength to charge at groups of Fallen. It was an annoyance, but not something that we couldn't easily handle. Now they were guerilla attacks. Attacks on places where Fallen tended to gather, and less fighting and more intimidation. Gathering information subtly, rather than blatantly staking a claim. It was making the Fallen overconfident; which is probably what this new leader expected. I had to admit, it made me have to think on my toes.

Shaking my head, I made my way down through the maze and down into my studio. I smiled softly as I remembered the first time Rixon and I had to learn our way through it Delphic underground. After nights of looking for an empty room and then marking and backtracking our way back to the surface, the sun was a welcome sight. It had become muscle memory now, and my feet dragged themselves through the door.

 _Right._ Enough thinking about the Nephilim. I wasn't too concerned about how to track them, as I had decades of experience behind me. While it would take time, I knew what I was doing. I sat on my couch and cleared my mind.

 _Nora._

 _Ahh…_

I focused on what she'd said to me in the car. Dreaming of Hank Millar. Sharing the memory of Hank Millar, with me. How? I was willing to bet there was some type of information on it in _The Book of Enoch,_ but it wasn't like I'd ever paid any sort of attention to that page. Not with the prospect of humanity grabbing my attention. Too late to regret skimming through it now. What if I tried dreaming? Or if I focused hard on the memory of what happened the night the Archangels came down? That seemed the most likely. Laying down on the couch, I placed my hands over my eyes and tried to relax enough for sleep. I focused on the memory. After some time, I sighed. I felt foolish. There was no way to know if she was seeing any of this, and if she wasn't I was wasting time.

This would be easier if I had easy access to the answers. The Book. It always came back to that damn book. I guess becoming a Guardian after being Fallen didn't warrant me receiving a new copy. And the Archangels? It wasn't like I could ask them. Even if what I was doing wasn't forbidden, they still spited me too much to give me what I needed- that much was clear. So what would I do? Ask Rixon? Unlikely.

 _Is there anyone I know that is that knowledgeable about-_

 _Oh god…._

* * *

I waited outside of the halfway house, hidden in the high grass. It was testament to my desperation that I was doing this. A couple minutes later, I saw her walk out.

Dabria.

In sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, it was the most humble I'd ever seen her look. If I didn't dislike her, I would have said she looked beautiful, if not a little miserable. But that wasn't why I was there.

She had the information I needed.

Looking both ways, she slowly trudged on the sidewalk across the street. Still adjusting to her body, she was focusing very hard on each step. So she didn't realize I was there until she walked right by me. Her head jerked back and her eyes rolled back into her skull, letting me know that she saw what was coming next. Before she could scream, I reached out and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in, using my wings to propel us into the middle of the field.

I dropped her to the ground when I felt we were a good distance away. She fell gasping, struggling to orient herself. Finally she lifted her head and gaped at me. We stood there, staring awkwardly at each other. At least she hadn't run away, but that might have been the fear keeping her frozen. I decided to take control of the situation, hiding my emotions.

"I need something from you."

She spat on the ground. _Dainty Dabria?_ "That's not how this works!"

"I let you stay on Earth under the agreement that you would be useful to me. This is exactly how this is going to work."

"You grabbing me out of random places and forcing me to talk?" She fell onto her knees, then quickly scrambled back up.

Despite her anger, I couldn't help but pity her. She was clearly still struggling with being Fallen. I gave her a penitent look.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't know how you'd react if I showed up, and I really needed your help."

Dabria's eyes widened, and she blushed. Standing straighter, she folded her arms.

"You have my feather. Even if I'm unwilling, I have to help you. What is it that you want?" She sounded proud, but content to listen.

"I need information from the Book."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Of course. Let me get this straight, and tell you something. Despite our less than civil ending to our relationship, you let me stay, and therefore are the only one I can even attempt to trust on this filthy rock. So I think we can work something out." The feeling was not mutual. "I also see that you've regained your wings. So, in reality, we'll have done each other a favor. As for your request- I'm here because you need information that only I can easily provide for you. The Book of Enoch."

I was only letting her rub it in because she had a point. Dabria knew the book inside and out. If I needed answers, she'd probably have them.

"Don't get too comfortable. I still don't trust you."

She sneered. "Well, I am a very credible resource. Again, referencing your wings."

Then _I_ sneered. "I'm surprised I didn't get them sooner. I guess you weren't good enough of a threat."

Dabria's face went puce, and her eyes thinned. "Hmph. Yes, well. We won't focus on the past. What is it you're trying to accomplish?"

"Sharing memories."

"Why?"

"None of your concern."

"I'm aware of how to, yes. But, I don't think I'll tell you. I won't tell you until you tell-"

Before she could register, I was by her side, and I pushed her onto the ground. She fell like a limp doll. I placed my foot heavily on the small of her back. She was in no position to play with me, and I let her know it.

"Tell me what I want to know, or I'll get the answers myself via your scars. I was kind enough to give you the choice to tell me yourself."

Dabria blew some hair off of her face, scowling. "And here I thought you'd be more civil as a Guardian. Classical you."

"Some things never change, Dabria."

"Fine, fine! We don't have to act like savages! Do you have to take advantage of my weakness?" She tried to push up and I easily pushed her back down onto the dirt with my foot.

"I feel more comfortable getting information this way." I said, smirking.

Dabria sighed, smacking her forehead on the ground. "Ugh! Have you already shared memories or entered dreams before?"

Entered dreams? "Unwittingly. Yes."

"Unwittingly? Then it's because you were on the same wavelength with the person. Whatever you were thinking or feeling, the other person felt the same. It's like a deeper bond simply because the emotions you are feeling are raw and unadulterated."

Deeper bond. So Nora had felt just as miserable as I had that night. That thought gave me hope and pain at the same time.

"Continue."

"You have to sense out for the person. Find their mind, and try to connect and enter into it. If they are willing to let you in, or experiencing an extreme emotion that won't let them block their mind, you'll be able to enter and show them what you want. It's the similar to mind-tricks, only that the person will have control over their own mind and thoughts. They'll share what it is you want to see, without losing their own awareness."

So not only could I share memories with Nora, but I could enter her dreams. I could talk to her, freely. It was brilliant. The archangels never pried into the minds of humans, only into their intentions. It was one of their golden rules. They'd never see me.

"Can I get up now? Really, there was no need to pin me to the dirt like this."

Grinning, I lifted off of Dabria's back. Dusting herself off, she scowled at me.

"Next time you see me, I will be more composed. More powerful. More in control. This whole 'kneeing Dabria to the ground' incident will not keep continuing. It's indecent." She muttered.

"How will I know when I've made a connection to the person?"

"Besides seeing them? I mean, you should sense their being. It's subtle, according to the Book. I wouldn't know, as I've never had reason."

I nodded, taking in the information. "Okay. Thank you, Dabria. Also, for the dirt and sweatpants, you're looking well." I sounded genuine, because she was the first break I'd had in a few days. Who knew it would be from her?

Dabria blushed, smiling to herself. "Well. I mean. This wasn't free. I want something in return."

I rose my eyebrows. _And here I thought this was out of the kindness of your little heart._ What price did she have?

When I didn't speak, she frowned. "I need some money. Enough to get myself going."

"Are you trying to find somewhere to live?"

"Yes. I can't live at that halfway house anymore. I need space."

"Just find the seller and mind-trick him into selling you the home at a lower price."

She gasped. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"You're Fallen. You're not exactly being held to a standard." I said. "You could always find a place in Delphic. Free of charge."

Dabria turned her nose up. "Hmph. I don't want to live there. It's full of ingrates." As if she weren't one of them. "I need 10,000."

She'd already given me the information, which was her first mistake. I could have left her right there. But I was feeling generous. I remembered how hard it was to function on my own when I first fell.

"I've got an account set up at one of the banks in town. I'll send you my info so you can wire it to me." She said. It was adorable, her trying to be legitimate as a fallen angel. It would never work. She'd learn the tricks of the trade, and she wouldn't stay innocent for long. Holding in my smile, I nodded.

"Six grand." If she used some mind-tricks and arm-twisting to get there.

Dabria grimaced, but then shook her head. "Six grand then. Pleasure doing business with you."

"Sure."

I was anxious to leave so I could contact Nora, but she still stood there staring at me. She stepped closer and looked me in my face, concerned.

"Something is wrong. What is it? Is it-that gir-" She reached out a hand toward my face. I grabbed her hand, glaring. She looked at my hand, and focused on the ring. Eyes widening, she opened her mouth, but I cut her off.

"Don't." I threw her hand down and moved my hand out of her sight.

Rejected, she stepped back. Not looking at her, I took off.

I leaned back onto the couch.

 _Here goes._

 **So when I was doing my research, I noted that in _Silence_ Patch makes it seem like he'd recently learned how to traverse dreams when Nora asks him about it. But...he'd been doing it before she disappeared. And he'd figured out how to do it before then too. So I feel like he made Dabria's presence minor in order not to make Nora upset. Or it's just another inconsistency. But whatevs! Also, I feel like it's complicated on the Nephilim army, because there's no way that he couldn't have noticed it, yet he seemed not to be too worried about it until late _Crescendo._**

 **Also, let's show the story a little more love, guys! You guys know I'm an approval junkie; I love reviews, feedback and comments! Makes me feel like I'm having a better understanding of and connection with my reader community. Don't make me suffer like this :'( :'( *wipes tears* lol read and review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yay! Scott's back! I feel like his relationship to Nora is interesting, because it's not intense like Patch's, but it still has its own weight in that he sees her in a different light. Like he 'needs' her, but because she's a connection to reality for him. More on an equal playing field, in terms of life and experience.**

Chapter Nine

 **Scott's POV**

I looked in the glass. Blythe told my mom that Nora would be shopping on the boardwalk today, and so I'd been searching for her. Wasn't sure exactly why I'd come. I guess it was because I felt the need to apologize. I did leave her at the Z. To be fair, that dude had come in causing a scene. And then some asshole threw a chair and caused an entire bar fight. Blythe hadn't cussed me out, leading me to believe that Nora wasn't hurt, or worse. That was a relief- but not because I cared about Nora! More like because I didn't want anyone else's blood on my hands. Goody-two shoes Nora needed to stay that way. That meant no hanging out with _moi_. Probably too much for her to handle anyway.

Anyway, I saw her sitting inside with her friend. Just to see her face, I smashed my face against the glass. When she turned and caught my eye, she jumped. _Haha!_ I crooked my finger, letting her know to come outside.

She walked to where I was standing and got into a defensive stance. Clearly not trusting me.

"You survive last night?" I asked.

She pursed her lips. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"A little more excitement than you're used to?"

Her head leaned back, and it seemed like she was going to say something, but decided not to.

 _Here goes._ "Sorry I left you hanging. Looks like you found your own ride home?" _Shit apology, but whatever._

"Don't worry about it." Her expression ( _fuck off,_ it said) said she didn't think I had. "It just taught me never to go out with you again."

 _Um..._ "I'll make it up to you. Got time for a quick bite?" I tried again, pointing to a restaurant behind me.

"Can't. I'm here with Vee." She sighed. "What happened at the Z last night? After I left."

"I got my money back." Among the fighting, I'd found the man who held the money and took it back. Hey, I was an opportunist.

" _Our_ money."

"I've got your half at home. I'll drop it off tonight." I had her money, but I'd met a guy who had a tiny weed plant that he was willing to sell for cheap. I'd get her money again later.

"And the guy in the red shirt?"

"He got away." He kind of vanished among the brawl. Men had gone from fighting him to fighting each other.

"He seemed really strong. Did he seem that way to you? Something about him was….different."

He'd thrust a pool stick through the damn table next to my ear. Dude was clearly on some shit. I didn't even want to think about how close to death I'd been. Almost reminded me of…. _nope, not going there._

"Yeah, I guess. So, my mom keeps harping on me to get out there and make new friends. No offense, Grey, but you're not one of the guys. Sooner or later I'm going to have to branch out." Her lips tipped upwards in amusement, and something about it spurred me on. "Aww, don't cry. Just remember all the happy moments we've shared together and I'm sure you'll be comforted."

"You dragged me out here to break off our friendship? How did I get so lucky?" she said, smirking and flipping her hair.

 _Ooh, she's got spark!_ I laughed, appreciating her comeback. "I thought I'd start with your boyfriend." I didn't know she even had one. "He got a name? I'm beginning to think he's your imaginary friend. I mean, I never see the two of you together."

Her eyes thinned. "We broke up."

 _Hm. True then._ "Yeah, that's what I heard, but I wanted to see if you'd cop to it."

"You heard about me and Patch?"

"Some hot chick named Marcie told me. I ran into her at the gas station, and she made sure to come over and introduce herself." Marcie Millar, the…antithesis? _Good job, brain!_ The antithesis of Nora Grey. Where Nora was very controlled, almost uptight, Marcie struck me as the easy, rebellious type. Sexy, definitely had money. And something to prove. "By the way, she said you're a loser."

 _Her ex-boyfriend-who happens to be here with me right now- is going to be mine soon. He's always around me. He knows when he sees better. She couldn't keep him because she's too lame. I don't even know how it worked out in the first place._ She hated Nora; that much was true. The guy had been next to her; dark and broody. It didn't seem like he liked Marcie too much to me, but I could never picture Nora next to him. Kind of scary; not the nerd she probably favored. He'd given me this side look…almost like he despised me. I never back down from fights, but…

Nora stiffened. "Marcie told you about me and Patch."

"Want some advice? Some genuine guy to girl advice? Forget Patch. Move on. Find some guy who's into the same stuff you are. Studying, chess, collecting and classifying dead bugs…and give some serious though to dying your hair."

"Excuse me?" She was giving me the most insulted, incredulous look, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's be honest. Redheads are a liability."

"I don't have red hair."

 _Says who? Because they lied!_ "Could be worse. Could be orange. Wicked-witch orange."

She pursed her lips spitefully. "Are you this big of a jerk to everyone? Because this is why you don't have friends," she said. She sounded just as mean as Marcie talking about her, although I don't know if she heard it.

That one still got to me. I was a little hurt. "A little rough around the edges is all."

She pushed her sunglasses up and looked me in the face. "For the record, I don't play chess and I don't collect insects."

"But you study. I know you do. I know the type. The hallmark of your entire persona is defined by two words. Anal retentive. You're just another standard OCD case." _Suck on that, Grey._

Her mouth dropped open. "Okay, so maybe I study a little. But I'm not boring-not _that_ boring. Obviously you don't know me at all."

"Riiiiiight."

Glaring, she straightened her back in a show of force.

"Fine. What's something you're interested in that you think I'd never go for? Stop laughing. I'm serious. Name one thing."

I stop snorting in order to think. _Hm…_ "Ever gone to battle of the bands? Loud, unrehearsed music. Loud, unruly crowds. Lots of scandalous sex in the bathrooms. Ten times more adrenaline than the Z."

"No…" she admitted.

"I'll pick you up Sunday night. Bring fake ID." _Oh, wait, you don't have one, because you're LAME._

"No problem." She tried for nonchalance. "What should I wear?"

"As little as legally allowable."

She went puce. "I didn't know you were big into bands." She choked out.

"I played bass back in Portland for a band called Geezer. I'm hoping to get picked up by someone local." I loved music. That's all I needed. Music, money, and something to get me so zoned out that reality couldn't hit me. "The plan is to scope out talent Sunday night."

"Sounds like fun. Count me in." She sounded so bothered. I smirked.

"I'll see you then, Grey." Pulling her glasses down, she quickly walked back into the bakery. I left.

Seems like my life was about to get interesting. I'd come to cut ties, and now I had another date with Nora Grey. Who was also now single. I'd never date her in her current state. But maybe I could convert her. Show her how _boring_ her simple little life was.

Her jerk comment. Why did that even bother me? I could make friends. I wasn't unlikeable. Just complex. _Yeah, complex._ And from Nora? Whatever. _She could learn to like me._ If she could date some mystery guy, I wasn't unbearable. _Why do I care?_ Her and her stable life. Not filled with any guilt, or misery. Never understanding why her mother doesn't get her, or blame her for why she and her now ex-husband didn't work out. Or why her real father didn't care enough to accept her or stay in her life.

 _Her Dad's dead- guess whose fault that is?_

But she still had support. People who cared. Let her see what the dark side was like. How other people learn to cope with loss.

 _What if she knew? You just want her to be miserable like you._

 _Stop this deep thought shit!_

I shook my head. I didn't want to think about this. I drank or got high or played music specifically so that I wouldn't think about this shit. I decided to head to the library to print out her picture for her ID, then quickly head home to get something to drink.

* * *

Sunday night, I marched up to Nora's door and knocked. I heard her come to the door and look through, so I made the peace sign in the peephole.

I heard her smack her head. "Battle of the bands!" I chuckled; clearly she'd put me out of her mind after our verbal sparring match. Finally, she opened the door. I looked her up and down.

"You forgot."

"Are you kidding? I've been looking forward to this all day. I'm just running a little late." Awkward sarcasm dripped from her voice, although I could tell it wasn't fully directed at me. "I'll get dressed. Why don't you…reheat some stir fry? It's in a blue Tupperware in the fridge."

Before I could say anything, she took off. Shrugging, I walked into the kitchen. I began looking for a bowl, although if I slipped upon some secret medicine that Nora was on, that would've been fine too. Nope. Nothing. Just some anemia pills. Damn. Spotless. I had my work cut out for me. _Stir-fry, huh?_

I wolfed down a bowl, then tossed in the sink just as Nora came down the stairs.

"Ready," she said, pausing in front of me. I looked her up and down. I realized something that I hadn't before. Grey's body, well, it was a little more than nice the way I'd thought. Slim but shapely. In those hip hugging tights, that short skirt, and that low cut cami, she actually had a chance at sexy. Her hair made her look a little wild too. In that secret, sexy librarian way. _Not bad at all._

"Looks good, Grey."

"Right back at you," she said, her body relaxing. So, she'd wanted my approval? Nice.

"Cover charge is ten bucks." I wasn't paying for her; surely she didn't expect the _jerk_ to?

Flustered, she looked down. "Oh. Right. I knew that. Can we stop by an ATM on the way?"

 _She's so cute._

Where did that come from?

Shaking my head, I reached into my pocket and tossed out her 'ID'. "Ready, Marlene?"

Nora gave me this look, as if she wasn't sure who I was talking to.

"I wasn't joking about the fake ID. Not thinking of backing out, are you?" I said, grinning. I wouldn't be surprised if she did. _Go ahead Nora. Last chance to step back from the dark side._

She pursed her lips and thrust her chest forward, swiping the card. "Ready."

 _Oh, challenge accepted!_ Consider me impressed, Nora Grey.

 **Oh I love how Scott doesn't even know what Nora's (who also doesn't know) dad problems are. I feel like him liking Nora gives him something else to focus on, even though it causes him pleasure and pain. Even though he won't admit he likes her (of course!) Read and review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**So like, I just thought about it, and there's no way that they would be getting a signal for their phones underneath Delphic. But it's too late for that lol chapters have been typed.**

Chapter Ten

 **Rixon's POV**

My phone buzzed, and I looked down at it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rixon! It's Vee!" Vee chirped from the other end of the phone.

"Well, hello beautiful, how are you?"

Vee Sky. Oh man, the last time I'd been with a bonnie lass so excitable, with so much extra meat on her, _and_ blonde, had to have been a good century ago. She wasn't overly bright, but she was eager, and that was how I liked my women. The best part; she was connected to Nora.

"Oh you! Anyway, I think I'm gonna skip out on this homework. Battle of the Bands is tonight, and Nora invited me. You wanna come with?"

 _Nora_? Invited? Battle of the Bands? I couldn't wrap my brain around it.

"Nora? Are we talking about the same lass?" I asked, shocked. I leaned up in my seat.

"Yes we are. I know right? Scott Parnell invited her, and she doesn't want to go on her own. He had to have given her fake ID, like the one you gave me. Old Nora herself? I personally think she's rebounding. Especially after you told me that she and Patch broke up. I mean, I'm her best friend and…"

I zoned out her words. So, she was with someone else? Interesting. And Patch hadn't stepped in to stop it? Even through a breakup, he had to stay by her side. Unless…

"…I always knew that Patch was bad news for her. Sorry to insult your best friend. But still, she's definitely the type who needs a little more stability in her life…"

What if he wasn't around because he didn't feel the need to be? What if he could no longer sense her? He hadn't brought her up in a couple of days. In fact, he hadn't been around her at all. They hadn't made up, but that would never stop Patch from seeing her, or doing his job as a guardian.

Finally I decided to stop Vee's chattering.

"Well, I wish I could go. Sorry, luv. I'll make it up to you later. I promise. But you go and have some fun. Don't let Nora make some bad decisions on her rebound." By the end of my statement I was practically grinning ear to ear.

"Aww! Okay. I'm going to be the awesome babe I always am and make sure nothing happens to her."

"Go kick ass, luv."

"Talk to you later, babe!" She hung up, and I quickly dialed Patch.

"What's up?"

"Are you doing something tonight?"

"Not at the moment. I'm actually headed to Delphic."

"Stop by my place. I've got some interesting news for you."

"Will do."

Fifteen minutes later, he stopped in front of the door. _Here._

I got up and opened the door. Patch looked wary, if not confused.

"Come on in." I plopped back down on my couch, going for nonchalance. He leaned on the wall, clearly on edge. Something was bothering him.

"Marcie giving you a hard time?" I prompted.

"That's putting it lightly. Guarding her would be easy if I couldn't hear instead of feel."

I snorted. "Damn."

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Then he smiled at me. "So what's this information? Please say it has something to do with the Nephilim. Anything to make me busy tonight."

"Skipping out on Marcie duty? And here I thought you were grade-A guardian. What, do you need to go hang bat style in the darkness in your studio?"

"Ha ha. She wants me to go to Battle of the Bands. Last thing I want to do is be around a bunch of thrashing, inebriated humans causing trouble that I'll have to fix."

My grin grew uncontrollably. The news was music to me.

Patch's mouth twisted up higher. "Oh no- I know that look- what is it, Rixon?"

"Oh, just irony, is all. I was just going to tell you that Vee called me." I hinted. He leaned in, very minutely.

"Okay?"

"And she told me-wait for it- _Nora_ is going to Battle of the Bands. With Scott Parnell. Heard of him?"

Patch's entire body froze.

"I couldn't take it in either. _Nora Grey_ , going to Battle of the Bands? Since when did the world's axis shift?" I teased.

He began to chuckle, and then laughs of pure shock began to rack his body. He ran his hands through his hair, and laughed some more.

"I don't know what's more shocking. The fact that she's going to the Battle of the Bands, or that she's going with _him_."

I could sense the jealousy burn inside of him. He didn't want it to bother him, but it did.

"I mean, you both did go separate ways."

His head jerked towards me. "No, _she_ left _me_. And Scott Parnell? He's a _Nephil._ " He hissed disgustedly.

I shuddered. "That is…" A Nephil. A half-breed. "Disgusting." Part of me couldn't help feel bad for him. Shirked for a Nephil. How humiliating. But the opportunity was golden. She was slowly driving the wedge between them more and more. Patch hated Nephilim purely on principle.

"Yeah. I guess it's to prove something."

I pretended to ponder something, placing my hand on my chin.

"Here's the thing. Battle of the Bands is fairly rowdy. Not my kind of rowdy either, and that's saying something. I've been a couple of times. If something were to happen, it would happen there."

He folded his arms, frowning. "You're trying to bait me into something."

I shrugged and turned away, then began to pick at a spot on the couch. "I mean, I'm just saying that if he were to try something, he could get away with it there. It's happened before. Gun violence, drugs, robbery, rape. I know the neighborhood; it's really easy to drug a drink and then drag some poor lass into the dark and have a way with her. Can we really trust this Scott fellow? Especially when Nora seems to be trying to make a point, and she's not exactly the strongest girl."

When I looked back at him, he wasn't looking at me. Instead his fingers were pinching the bridge of his nose. Trying not to let my words get to him. Trying to keep his worry in check.

"Rixon. Why would you say something like that? Oh no, and she's proud enough to go in head over heels for a point. And he's an idiot." He groaned.

The more I watched, the more I knew that whatever had happened, right now he couldn't sense her as well as he had before their breakup. If he could, he would have seen something coming, and even if he hadn't, he'd still follow her to make sure she wouldn't get into any danger.

"What could it hurt? And he's a Nephil? Danger tends to lurk around them. Maybe even another Fallen."

He didn't say anything.

"You could even get your own point in there with Marcie."

"I don't want to make a point with Marcie." He whispered, irritated.

"Then what's stopping you from getting your woman back?"

 _The Archangels and their bullshit,_ he mindspoke.

"Ahh, right. That doesn't mean that you can't be around her. Just swoop her off her feet and leave before Scott has his wicked way with her. You _are_ her Guardian."

 _Agh!_ Dread filled was sharp; stomach dropping. Patch was master at hiding the emotions on his face. Anyone else looking at him would never see. They would think he was contemplating my words. But I didn't need them. I knew. _I knew._

"Patch?"

His eyes closed. He was having a vision. I tensed. He quickly turned and walked to the door. I stood up and followed behind him.

"If you really aren't going to go, should I go for you? Vee did invite me, I can look out for her."

He only stopped momentarily and turned towards me. "No. No, I'm going to go. Even if we broke up, I can't let that Nephil go unwatched. Besides, Marcie's decided to go, and she's going to get into some trouble."

"That's a good lad! Give that Nephil a good punch for me."

He didn't even turn. I didn't need him to. I needed to move quickly. I grabbed my phone and called Vee.

"Hello?"

"What time do you think you'll be there? I might actually drop in."

"Yay! And hmm…maybe fifteen minutes or so. I'm going to take the expressway, that way I can get off close by. It's at the Devil's Handbag. I always get lost when I take the backways. It's so dark and scary."

" _Take the back road way."_

"But I won't get lost taking the backways this time. I'm sure I'll do fine."

" _Leave now."_

"I'll talk to you later babe!"

Patch would have to take Marcie. He'd have no other reason to go. Which meant I had an extra twenty or so minutes to find Nora. It was _delicious._ Perfect timing. Perfect chance. I might even add a little theatrics in there to go with the scenery.

When I began to run, my excitement grew. He might still be her guardian in name, but I knew that his senses around her had dulled. He might be losing his status as her guardian, soon to be completely devoted to Marcie. It would explain why he was constantly looking out for Marcie. He'd had a vision about her, despite his worries about Nora. He was being pulled away slowly from her. It was rich. Almost _divine_. If it were the case, I might possible be able to quickly dispatch of Nora tonight, unseen and unheard. That Nephil? Piece of cake. Maybe I'd even possess this Scott Parnell and use his body. _Oh this just gets better!_ He'd never see me if he were watching for Scott.

* * *

Still, I would be careful. I wouldn't push my luck, although something in me was excited by the idea of risking it all for the ease. Never knew if I was just witnessing nothing but pride between the two of them. Feeling positively orgasmic, I hid in the shadows near the Devil's Handbag, searching for my girl.

Nora Grey, alone and out of place, reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. As predicted, Vee was lost.

"I'll come find you." She said, hanging up the phone and walking into the night.

 _What? Will you really make it this easy?_ Walking away from the Nephil, wherever he was, and into the dark. Stupid decision- very naïve. All the better for me. I stayed some distance behind, far enough to where she couldn't see me clearly. Let her get lost.

"Vee?" she called, sounding worried.

Suddenly, her head picked up. She began staring at something intensely, although I didn't see anything there. _Odd…_

She froze. "Dad?"

 _Dad?_

Was she going crazy? Harrison Grey, the man that _she_ knew to be her father, was dead. I made sure of it. Nora took off into a run, which made me move quickly behind her. She began banging on the glass, calling for him. Approaching her, I made myself invisible. I could see nothing. But this had possibilities. I slipped down the stairs and to the back of the building.

Nora stood, having run to the back of the building. Her eyes darted back and forth, her expression anxious. She wanted to run; I could see that. But her curiosity-which was going to get her killed, _tonight_ -kept her there.

"Dad? Where are you?"

 _Aww, poor lost lamb. Calling for her father,_ I thought cynically.

"Dad? I'm not leaving."

 _Very well._ If she wanted her father, that's what she'd get. I'd thought Scott would be enough to frighten her, but her own _father_?

I slipped into the empty house.

 _The back door is unlocked._

There was a pause. "Dad?" She sounded unsure, as if she no longer trusted me- well, him.

 _I'm inside,_ I beckoned. I felt like a Grimm fairytale; two seconds away from going _all the better to eat you with my dear!_

She wasn't budging, so I went for her sentimentality. Placing the image of her father's hand in her mind, I laid my hand against the window pane.

"Dad? I'm scared," she whispered. She placed her hand against mine, her eyes filled with awe and relief. The way she spoke, it was almost like she'd found the answer to all her problems. Heartbreaking, really, if I cared.

 _Come inside. I won't hurt you. Come, Nora,_ I spoke, growing impatient. She began picking at the window, trying to open it. She needed to come to the damn back door! Instead, she slapped her hand against the window again.

"I'm right here, Dad!"

 _Oh, to hell with all this._ I forced her to freeze, and began slowly cracking my fingers through the glass. It was a very nice effect. Wrapping my hand around her wrist, I pulled forward, yanking her into the bricks. She began screaming, finally catching on that something wasn't right.

"Help! Vee! Can you hear me? _Help!_ " she wailed, trying to get away. She kept thrashing, and it was pissing me off. _Stop moving you little fucking whelp!_ I placed the image of glass slicing through her arm, her blood going everywhere. _Painful, isn't it? Shut the hell up!_

"Stop! You're hurting me!" The more she panicked, the more violent the image grew, and finally I was ready to break her arm and pull her completely through when she stopped me in my tracks.

" _Patch!"_

 _Shit, shit!_ In my anger and excitement, I'd wasted my time. I had no clue if he was nearby, but if he still had any sense of her left, because she'd directly called he'd come. He'd see her, and he'd see me. I couldn't let that happen. I let her arm go, and she flew onto the ground. Quickly covering my tracks, I made her see a window completely intact. No broken glass, and no familiar face glaring hatefully at her. Confused and panicked, she got up and sprinted away.

 _Fuck!_ Enraged, I punched out the rest of the glass. I should have known it wouldn't be so easy. She'd called him. Even in her pride, she'd called him. It was too soon. _Okay, calm down._ This was an experiment. A fuck up, but also an experiment. To see whether or not it would work. I just needed to watch my steps around Patch, to make sure he wasn't on edge. I could still control this situation. Breathing in and out, I finally walked back out to the sidewalk and towards the Devil's Handbag. As soon as I reached the side of the parking lot, I stepped back into the shadows.

Patch's Jeep was parked in the lot, and he got out of the driver's seat. He paused before he closed it, and rolled his eyes. Closing the door, he walked around and opened the passenger door. Out stepped Marcie Millar, the little harlot herself. The tight little black dress she had was clinging everywhere, and men from the outside of the club eyed her lustfully. The only person who didn't look at her was Patch, even as she wrapped her arm through his.

 _He honestly has no positive feelings towards her. But, Nora doesn't know that, does she?_ I mused, watching them. I shrank back as Patch slowly turned, looking around the perimeter, suspicious. Not finding what he was looking for, he turned and walked Marcie into the building.

 **So:**

 **First- I always thought that it was _extremely stupid_ of Nora to go walking off into the night to find Vee. In a bad neighborhood, you don't know specifically where she is...that is such a _bad_ idea! Like why not wait for Scott to come back, or maybe call Vee while you both were in the car? So many other options!**

 **Second- This theory was a little weird for me to come up with; Rixon would have had no reason to let her arm go unless he thought Patch was still protecting her, but he had to have figured out that they weren't nearly as close otherwise he wouldn't have tried something that night. Also, like Patch, he has to get her to willfully follow him. So, sorry if you don't think it's good enough but that's the best I had.**

 **Third- Ugh, this is why Jedi can't have relationships. Emotions make people not think clearly, and Patch is no exception (his only exception being Nora). He can't help how he feels inside about her, and with Rixon being his close friend it'd be even easier to figure it out.**

 **Read and review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**All right! Guess who's finally back? I wanna give a shout out to my awesome reviewers- you guys are great! Thank you all for waiting; it's been a rough couple weeks. Also, something I noticed about my stats- for the first time, Poland and (an awesome ONE viewer from) Amsterdam are in 2nd and 3rd place respectively for most views this month! That's just so cool to me, because normally it's the UK and Australia. So rock on you guys, thanks for coming to view!**

Chapter Eleven

 **Patch's POV**

Someone was watching me. I sensed it. _But where?_

I walked into the club, distracted. I was on edge, both from my guardian instincts and my own. Rixon hadn't helped at all. He'd goaded me on, making me worry about what could happen tonight. I was already suspicious of him, but he had this uncanny intuition when it came to other people's intentions. If he thought something might happen, odds were that it did. " _You are her guardian."_ I hadn't told him she'd fired me. But he knew something was wrong. I knew he knew. I tried to hide my reaction, but we'd been friends for too long- he knew it upset me when he said that. With all those possibilities of what could happen to Nora…I couldn't not come tonight. He knew that, and he knew that I'd always look out for her in any way I could. What I didn't understand was _why_ it mattered to him. Something told me it wasn't because he cared about my feelings. And Marcie? I'd been her guardian long enough to note that he had no schemes or plans against her. He might be plotting against her father, but well…it wasn't my duty to protect him. The only person that was a threat to Marcie was herself.

I was brought back to reality when Marcie waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hey! Patch! Don't I just look great? Everyone is staring at me. This dress was such a great choice. We look like such a power couple." She said, dusting imaginary dirt off of me. She kept trying to find reasons to be in my arms, and it made me uncomfortable. As for the dress, she'd stolen it today. I had to cover for her while she took it, because one of the guards noticed how out of place I looked in the dress section next to her and came to investigate. She was clearly used to taking things, and when I confronted her about it in the car she simply replied 'They can get new ones. And if they see me, I'll just pay for the items. No biggie.' She got a thrill out of stealing. It was almost like she felt _entitled_ to the things she took. I was no saint, but even I felt like the things she did…they were petty. Petty, but there was some point behind them. I couldn't help but be curious. What reason could the child who had never wanted for anything have to steal?

" _Patch?_ Hello? Is anyone upstairs?"

"Sorry, Marcie."

"Sorry? Maybe you could try paying a little more attention to me. The music's on, let's dance!" She tried drawing me onto the floor, but I was barely feeling it. I still felt on edge. Something wasn't right. I pulled away again.

"What now?" she groaned, exasperated. "Look, the only reason guys aren't bothering to talk to me is because they think I'm with you."

I saw my exit and took it. "Well, don't let me ruin your fun." I was bemused when she didn't answer. In fact, she wasn't even looking at me. Marcie's face twitched; she began to walk, then turned.

"My hair's looking awful. I need to use your hat." Her voice was eerily focused. I took it off and handed it to her, then turned and walked away. Once I got outside, I took a deep breath. It was easier to focus without all of the blaring noise and smoke from inside. I ran around, sensing out. But the edge I'd felt vanished. It was as if someone- or something-saw me coming and took off. _An interested fallen angel? A Nephil?_ It hadn't been an Archangel- they wouldn't have left at my presence anyway. When I got to the back of the building, I noticed a group ganging up around someone. Scott Parnell. So Nora was here then, and hopefully with Vee. His hands were raised, and he was trying to talk himself out of something. Some of the men were Nephilim; I could see their brands. _Disgusting._ I didn't feel the need to jump in and help, although it'd be interesting to see what they knew.

We'd seen Scott earlier today; Marcie had taken it upon herself to meet him. And then promptly mock Nora to his face, knowing he'd go tell Nora what she'd said. The bastard didn't even look concerned for her. He'd locked eyes with me for a second, and I only put a small amount of the dislike I felt for him into my glare.

 _You will never be good enough for Nora, half-breed._

The more I watched, the more I realized that this wasn't my source of edge. Scott wasn't subtle enough to pull off that kind of disappearing act, and he was clearly standing in front of me. I thought about Rixon's taunts about the safety of the neighborhood. I turned at the sound of a couple walking into the night. The girl was clearly intoxicated, almost in a stupor, and the guy wasn't much better. _Okay, no._ It wasn't safe. Nora was inside, and she needed to get out.

As soon as I thought this, my instinct kicked in sharply. Marcie was in trouble- probably _causing_ the trouble. I quickly ran back inside and pushed my way through the shouting crowd. As soon as I got to Marcie, my body froze. I couldn't walk any further.

She was on top of Nora, and from the bruise on Nora's eye, punching her a second time.

"And _this_ is for sticking that picture of me with a giant zit on my chin on the front page of the eZine last year!" Marcie shouted, swinging. Her fist connected loudly, and I cringed. But I couldn't interfere, because it involved Nora's safety.

"That wasn't me!" Nora cried, shocked. She was making no move to get off of the ground… _How was it she thought she could defend herself against my world, when she can't even stop a human Marcie?_ I turned, desperately looking for a way in, when I saw Vee's face smirk just slightly at her comment. So they did have a say in whatever picture it was. _What the hell, 'best friend'?_ Why wasn't Vee stepping in?Unless…Vee wanted them to fight. Clearly it wasn't going to go well! I tried stepping forward again, and was blocked.

"And _this_ is for your _whore of a—"_

"You're crazy!" Finally Nora grabbed a chair and knocked Marcie over. It only made Marcie angrier, and she leaned up and grabbed a drink and threw it in Nora's face.

"An eye for an eye. You humiliate me, I humiliate you." She said, sneering. Nora wiped the coke out of her eyes. The un-swollen gray eye looked at Marcie, and the pupil grew. Her entire face turned red, a vein popping out on her head. Her hands balled into fists.

Then something surprising happened.

Nora brought her arm around and socked Marcie right in the jaw. _Hard._

Surprised, Marcie pushed off of Nora. I closed my eyes- a vision, that Nora was going to throttle Marcie, and there would be a police officer…they'd both get hauled downtown…Opening them again, I moved forward. Before she could reach Marcie, I grabbed her under her arms and began dragging her back. As interesting as seeing her throttle Marcie might be, I was Marcie's guardian and right now, she was a threat.

"Get out of here now," I told her, hauling her towards her less than helpful best friend.

"I'm going to kill her!" Nora screeched. A crowd began to shout 'fight!' as I pulled her through. The entire situation was escalating. Pushing her towards Vee, I turned back to Marcie. She had the nerve to challenge my approach, as if she'd fight me off. _Oh, please._ Grabbing her arm, I hauled her out of the back door. I reached the Jeep, unlocked it, and threw Marcie in.

"Why don't you be careful who you're tossing like that!" she shouted.

"Marcie, just stay in the damn car! I'm taking you home!" I hit back, aggravated.

Shutting her mouth, she slammed the door. Pulling out my phone, I sent Nora a quick text warning her to stay home. I was worried about her making a rash decision in her anger, especially now that I knew I physically could never protect her. I didn't want her staying here, looking like a target. Upset, I jumped into the Jeep and floored it out of the parking lot.

Marcie was livid, caught up in her outfit. Finally she spoke up.

"She ruined my dress. Now I'm freezing. And I reek of cherry Coke." She hissed.

"You want my jacket?" I sighed, fed up. She hadn't bought the dress anyway.

"Where is it?"

"Backseat."

She turned around and reached for my jacket. I couldn't help but get the impression she was trying to show her 'body' off to me. When she had it, she proceeded to strip her dress off and tossed it on the ground. I wasn't affected. Naked women were nothing new to me, and she could never impress me.

She zipped up the jacket. "Take the next left."

 _What?_ "I know the way to your house."

"I don't want to go home. In two blocks, turn left."

I wasn't interested in whatever hole she wanted to seduce me in. I'd faced better seductresses than her and still refused.

"Well, you're no fun." She pouted when I continued towards her house. "Aren't you just a little bit curious where I was going to take us?"

 _I just want to go home._ "It's late."

"Are you turning me down?"

 _Yes._ "I'm dropping you off, then I'm going back to my place."

"Why can't I come?"

"Maybe someday." I knew she'd keep asking if I said 'no'.

Undaunted, she kicked her feet onto my dashboard, trying to flaunt her naked legs. "That's not very specific."

I wasn't up for fighting this. I just wasn't going to entertain her stupid questions anymore.

Spurred by my silence, she continued. "Tomorrow night, then." _Ugh._ "It's not like you have somewhere to be. I know Nora broke up with you."

I controlled my expression, but my hands tightened on the wheel. I didn't want to talk about Nora. I was already anxious about her. I didn't need to be reminded of her pushing me away again.

"I heard she's with Scott Parnell now. You know, the new guy. He's cute, but she traded down." _Scott Parnell._ I wonder if he'd gotten out of that situation he'd put himself in. My eyes narrowed as I pictured him backing away, adding Nora by his side. If she stayed around him, she'd only get hurt…

"I don't really want to talk about Nora."

Marcie grinned. "Good, because neither do I. I want to talk about us."

 _There is no US._ "I thought you had a boyfriend."

"The key word in that sentence is _had."_

Finally! Marcie's driveway. I pulled in, without bothering to turn the car off. "Good night Marcie." _Get out._

She didn't move. Was I going to have to remove her? Then she began laughing.

"You're not going to walk me to the door?" she said, stalling.

"You're a strong, capable girl." I could only imagine Hank's face when I showed up at the door with his daughter. Might make my life harder than it needed to be.

"If my daddy's watching, he won't be happy." She purred, reaching over and straightening my collar.

"He's not watching."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

Her eyes lowered, and she gave me a seductive look. Would've been seductive if I didn't want her to _get out of my car._

"You know, I really admire your willpower. You keep me guessing, and I like that. But let me make one thing perfectly clear. I'm not looking for a relationship. I don't like messy, complicated things. I don't want hurt feelings, confusing signals, or jealousy—I just want fun. I'm looking for a good time. Think about it."

I didn't want messy, complicated things. I didn't want hurt feelings, confusing signals, or jealousy. But I didn't want them with Nora. And that's all we had between us right now. My chest filled with pain. I didn't want any of those things, and the wrong girl was saying it to me. She wasn't as valuable, not pure, not Nora.

I turned to Marcie slowly, looking her over. One girl asked for my love, the other for 'fun'. One deserved love, and yet I was playing the fool and entertaining the other. It wasn't fair.

"I'll keep that in mind." I finally whispered.

Marcie smiled, and leaned in and placed her lips on mine. I began to pull back, but something in me stopped. _I shouldn't be doing this. But I need this. I need to feel something._ I was so upset, and I was trying to recreate some sort of feeling other than dread in my chest. But I felt _nothing._ Nothing like the fire between me and Nora. Nothing to make me feel whole. Marcie was cheap, and gave a cheap imitation of what I was looking for. _Where are the Archangels now,_ I thought mockingly. Finally she pulled away.

"Tomorrow night. Your place."

"Your dress." I murmured, pointing at it.

"Wash it and give it back to me tomorrow night."

When she reached her door, I pulled off. I could barely see I was so caught up in my own thoughts.

 _Why did I do that?_

 _How could I have done that?_

 _How fucking stupid was I?_

First, I knew it'd never be like kissing Nora. Even if we were broken up, it was a low blow to kiss Marcie.

Next, I could have gotten myself sent to Hell. Being risky and selfish, I could have just been seen. It was so stupid, but it was eating at me. They didn't care, because they knew I didn't care about Marcie. But still- I could have been stripped of my wings and duty again right there.

 _I don't give a fuck!_ I didn't want to follow their rules anymore. _I could just break right now,_ I thought, pissed. _Then I can go kiss who I really want to, and I can feel something again._ The more I drove, the more fanatical my thoughts became.

 _I could go see Nora. I could go apologize, for everything, and then make sure she's okay. I could hold her._ And the Archangels? _I could stay on the run. It wouldn't be too hard._

Nora wouldn't want to hear it. Me, kissing Marcie? Best that it never came up. By the time I laid down on my bed, I was full of guilt and hope- or was it wishful thinking? I didn't know which one hurt worse.

I closed my eyes and groaned, trying to quiet my thoughts. All I could see was Marcie punching Nora in the face, and my inability to move forward. Nora's pathetic fighting skills when it came to Marcie was one thing, but what happened if someone stronger tried the same? Who would protect her when I couldn't step in?

I opened my eyes, unable to sleep. I jumped when I didn't see my own ceiling above me. _Where am I?_ Wood porch…wooden supports…

I was on Nora's porch.

"On the same wavelength…" I murmured in awe. A grin lit my face. Walking to the door, I opened it with the spare key and walked inside.

 **Even Patch is capable of slipping when it comes to sadness. That's the thing I like about him, while he's outwardly perfect, I feel like he's entirely imperfect on the inside. Lol he was/is a fallen angel; he clearly is a reject for some reason. I also like that he's starting to lose his fear of the Archangels at this point (he had to have, to risk this). Read and review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for being late on the post. Lots of things happening in my life right now, and between classwork and stress I haven't been super motivated to write (although your reviews and support do make me motivated, don't think that's what I'm saying at all!) I honestly feel like this project is going to be fairly slow until mid-December, when I finally have a break and can stay up all nights writing (which is my favorite time to write). By the way, if you've never seen an angry wet cat, or had to wash an angry wet cat (I have 3), just know that it looks all types of 'you got me fucked up' lol (that'll make sense once you read the chapter)**

Chapter Twelve

 **Patch's POV**

At first I was moving quietly, but then laughed. It was a dream. No need. Remembering my way to her room, I found her door. Inhaling quickly, I opened it, and something jerked my neck back.

 _What the hell?_ Confused, I reached around my back and pulled a flustered Nora forward, snatching some fabric from her. Tights- she'd used tights to try to strangle me. _Are you that angry to see me?_ I thought, amused. At least she'd listened to me and come home.

"Want to explain?" I teased, lifting them slightly. Nora's face, already red, flushed further.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, looking like an angry wet cat. "Was that your text earlier? The one telling me to stay put? Since when do you have an unlisted number?" Something else was bothering her; she shouldn't be this jumpy.

"I had to get a new line. Something more secure."

She gave me a bemused look, then held up her hands. "Did it ever occur to you to knock? I thought you were someone else!"

 _What?_ "Expecting someone else?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" she spat. _Fiery tonight, aren't we?_

"It's after three. Whoever you're 'waiting' for can't be all that exciting- you fell asleep. You're still sleeping." I couldn't help the pride in my voice. After days of things not going right, after days of agonizing over not being able to communicate, I finally could. I could talk, without the archangels eavesdropping.

Nora blinked, taking in what I'd said. Her thoughts clearly said she was trying to figure out how it was possible. I was a little let down, considering how overjoyed I was to be here.

"For your information, I fell asleep waiting for- Scott."

"Scott." I stated. _Really now?_ I didn't believe her.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't start. I saw Marcie climb into your Jeep."

"She needed a ride."

"What kind of ride?" Nora asked, hands on her hips.

 _She's insinuating—_ "Not that kind of ride." I answered slowly, irritated.

"Oh, sure! What color was her thong?" she asked. Okay, so I knew the color of Marcie's thong, but it wasn't like I'd asked her to strip! I wasn't going to lie and say I didn't know, but- _okay, this is ridiculous, and irrelevant._

Smarting with all her injured pride, Nora turned and marched to her bed. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at me. I sidestepped easily. "You lied to me. You told me there was nothing going on between you and Marcie, but when two people have nothing going on between them, they _don't_ swap wardrobes, and they _don't_ get inside each other's cars late at night dressed in what could pass as _lingerie!"_

"Swap wardrobes?" _Since when?_

"She was wearing your hat!" _That's not swapping wardrobes, it's a damn hat._

"She was having a bad hair day." I sighed, exasperated.

Her mouth dropped. "Is that what she told you? And you _fell_ for it?"

"She's not as bad as you're making her out to be." Marcie was annoying as hell, but nothing more than a bully. If Nora had actually _fought_ back in the bar, they could have gone toe to toe. She didn't.

Nora bent forward, as if she couldn't comprehend what I'd just said. She pointed at her swollen eye. "Not that bad? See this? She gave it to me!" Shaking her head, she leaned back and glared. "What are you doing here?" The 'anyway' was unspoken. Personally, now I was insulted by her hostility, and was working to keep my own under control.

"I came to see how you're doing."

"Again, I have a black eye, thanks for asking!"

"Need ice?" Pissy as she was being, I'd go get it for her. That eye didn't look too good.

"I need you to get out of my dream!" She chucked another pillow at me, and this time I caught it mid-air.

 _Right._ "The Devil's Handbag, black eye. Comes with the territory." I growled. That's why I'd gone tonight, to look out for her in such a dangerous place. I tossed it forcefully back at her, watching it push her back a little. A _pillow._

"Are you _defending_ Marcie?"

I shook my head, snorting a little. _No, but-_ "I don't need to. She handled herself. You, on the other hand…" I left it there, gesturing at the mess that she was being. Nora's eye widened, and she pointed stiffly at the door.

" _Out_."

I was so tired of this tension. It wasn't doing anything but wasting the time that we had together. Between the Archangels' breathing down my neck, Marcie causing the thorn in my foot, and Nora's hot-headed nature, I needed a break. When I didn't move, Nora bristled. I stood straight, looking closer. _Where have I seen that look?_

' _I get that you're angry-'_

' _I am ripped apart!'_

She still cared. _I knew it._ When Nora was angry, when she shouted and lost her temper, it meant that something meant enough to her to crack that usually cool composure. She always tried to hide it behind the anger.

She came towards me with a third pillow and began hitting me with it. "I said get out of my dream, you lying, traitorous-"

I grabbed the pillow from her and pushed her back against the wall, making sure she couldn't reach anything else to hit me with. Still puffed red with anger, Nora took a large breath to spit more words at me. _No you don't._ I slipped my finger into her waistband and pulled her closer. She expelled her breath sharply, shocked. _No more yelling._

Nora looked around her, and finally up into my eyes. _Let me. Let me, please,_ I begged silently. Looking forward, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer, and looked back up.

"Don't make me regret this." She whispered, an excited smile on her lips.

"You haven't regretted me once." I responded, and placed my lips on hers.

Every emotion that was missing when Marcie kissed me, I felt them all. Happiness, relief, warmth, value. She loved me again. She wanted me again. We could make this better. I was going to make every fear, every insecurity she had about us go away. Nora responded eagerly, placing her fingers through my hair and pulling me closer. Just her little gasps were turning me on, and I placed my hands under her shirt, moving slowly to her back.

Her fingers moved to my shirt, and I realized just what she wanted. _Tonight? Here?_ The Archangels weren't watching. I could do what I wanted. What we wanted. When she finished unbuttoning, she tried pushing the shirt off. I lifted my arms out of the sleeves and threw the shirt on the ground. She placed her arms on my chest and moved down. I couldn't help but wish I could _feel_ all of this- it would have been amazing. Twice the experience. But it didn't matter. I was with Nora, and she wanted me here. Wanted me, and _wanted_ me.

I slipped my hands under her thighs and lifted her up. I looked around the room, gauging the distance to the bed. I was ready, and it seemed like she was too. I was so full of desire at this point that I could have had her on the dresser that was closer to us, but I knew that it wouldn't be that comfortable for her.

When I pushed off of the wall, she leaned forward to hold on tighter to me. Her hands moved around my neck…and down to my back. For a moment, when she went limp, I thought I'd hurt her. _But I haven't even…What…?_ Then I remembered….my scars. Well, my wings. _Shit!_ I couldn't believe I'd done it again!

I moved her arms off, trying futilely to stop her from seeing what I _knew_ she was going to see. What I was trying to hide. This was going to be bad. Really bad. Nervous, I watched as she leaned away from me, her feet falling to the ground.

Horror. Plain and simple. Horror, and betrayal, written all over her face. Almost like I'd slapped her. I placed my arms around her shoulders, and looked up at the ceiling. I didn't want to look at her expression. "What did you see?" I didn't need to ask, but it wouldn't be right not to.

"You kissed Marcie." The words came out, but they were dead. There was no anger, no sadness, nothing. Her eyes filled with tears, and she bit her lip. I ran my hand down my face and squeezed the bridge of my nose, trying to hide the shame.

"Tell me it's a mind game. Tell me it's a trick. Tell me that she has some kind of power over you, that you don't have any choice when it comes to being with her." She asked me, the last of her hope in the questions. If I could have answered 'yes' to any of them, I could have saved her.

"It's complicated." I came here to talk, and I hadn't bothered to get to the point. Now it was too late.

"No." she gasped, shaking her head. "Don't tell me it's complicated. Nothing is complicated anymore-not after everything we've been through. What do you even hope to get out of a relationship with her?"

I caught her eye, begging her to understand. "Not love." _Never, not from her._

I watched her sag with defeat. Her entire body crumbled, like she couldn't keep herself steady anymore. Her fingers curled, and she looked down at them, before looking back at me hatefully.

" _You make me sick."_ She growled.

I bent to grab my shirt, avoiding her eyes. Her words hurt me more than she knew, and I was too ashamed to look her in the eyes yet. "I didn't come here to hurt you." I'd come to make things better.

"Why did you come? To fool around behind the archangels' backs? To hurt me more than you already have?"

I was ready to answer, when something shiny landed on the floor in front of me. _My necklace._ I felt like she'd kicked me. _She doesn't trust me anymore._ I looked up at her in disbelief, and she held her hand out.

"And I want my ring back."

I couldn't give it back. I didn't have it on me, because it wasn't finished. I _wouldn't_ give it back either. If I gave it back, it would mean that it was all over. She'd take her heart back, and never let me back in.

"No."

Her face was indignant. "What do you mean no? I want it back!"

"You gave it to me." I wasn't going to give it back. Not until it was finished. Not until she saw it and knew just how much we meant to me. I was also being selfish; if I still had her ring, she couldn't fully forsake me.

"Well I changed my mind! I gave it to you when I was stupid enough to think I loved you! Give it back. Now."

 _Stupid enough to think I loved you._ She may have seen the light, but I was still stupid.

I turned and walked out of the room, disappointed.

* * *

 _I need to tell her how sorry I am._

It was the only thought that had plagued me since I'd opened my eyes. I couldn't physically go see her. I couldn't call her. She would hang up. And she would delete a text; it'd be impersonal anyway. A card. That would seem more personal, and show more effort.

More effort seemed like a joke when I sat down with the pen and realized I couldn't write to her what she needed to hear. It wasn't so much important to write something in it anyway, as to warm her up to me again. If she was more sympathetic towards me, or even just thinking about me, she might stop blocking me.

Last night in the dream I'd only made it about two feet after walking out of her room, before turning around and trying to walk back in. I was ashamed, and not finished. The door wouldn't open. 'Nora' was on my lips when the dream vanished. Most likely she'd woken up. It would've been too much to ask that it was 'all a dream', because it was and I still ruined it. I lifted my fisted hand, seeing the necklace hang from it. _Our trust._ Broken.

I wasn't able to go back to sleep after that. I'd decided on the card, because I knew she couldn't avoid it. She might rip it up…but Nora was too curious. She wouldn't be able to resist seeing what was inside. Not when it was in front of her. Now as to what to write in it.

By the time Rixon showed up, it was the middle of the next day, and I was still staring at that card. Nothing was going to sound right. He coughed, and I turned my eyes to him. He was staring at me piteously.

* * *

 **Rixon's POV**

"You look rough, lad. Go clean yourself up. Shower and shave; you've got time. Date with Marcie today, remember?" I couldn't help but feel concerned for him, and it was in my voice.

Patch's eyes were wide. It was rare to see him look so confused, and that's all I could feel from him- raw loss. He nodded, coming back to himself. He quickly wrote something on the piece of paper and got up and placed it into an envelope. A letter, then.

"Don't call it a date. It's bad enough that she wants to be seen with me in public." He got up and walked into the back to his bathroom. When I heard the door shut, I snuck up next to the letter, unsealed. A card, with a heart. For Nora, then. Reading the two sentences inside, I realized it was him trying to make up for something. Concern was gone, replaced by opportunity. Quickly, I ran from the studio. An idea had formed in my head; couldn't let them kiss and make up now, could I? Charging into my own place, I grabbed a tiny sandwich bag, full of a red powder. The best thing about it was that it sublimated easily. It would be perfect. Speeding back to Patch's, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw he was still not in the room. I sprinkled the inside of the envelope with the powder, as well as the inside of the card.

I'd just put the powder back into my pocket, and the card into the envelope, when Patch walked back into the room. He froze when he saw me holding it.

"What are you doing?" he said, suspicious.

I went for nonchalance. "Reading your apology. This the best you got, lad? Hardly romantic. I've seen better charm from you for whores." I licked the envelope seal and closed the letter. "I'd keep it closed and never open it. We can always burn it now and she'll never see this travesty."

"Nosy bastard," Pursing his lips and rolling his eyes, he walked up and snatched the letter from me. "It'll do."

He hadn't seen my trick. When I pulled up next to Vee, he handed her the card. She gave him a mean look, but she took the card. Patch and I both sighed in relief when she walked away. Then he placed his hands over his eyes.

"Ugh, no. Why?" he groaned.

"Marcie?"

"I'll see you later."

Later that night, I returned to the library, where I knew Nora would be waiting for me.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Read and review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Wow, it's actually been two weeks- lol my bad guys. But I've got a good one (I think!) And I've got three more chapters in the beginning processes! The more I read the books, the more I realize that Nora honestly makes it kind of easy to trick her. It's all up in her head, cuz she's really stubborn and tends towards overreaction, so mind-tricking her would be insanely easy. At least in _Hush, Hush_ and _Crescendo._ I feel like she mellowed out by _Silence._**

Chapter Thirteen

 **Rixon's POV**

She'd never call Patch. Not when she thought he drugged the card. Just as well, as I knew he was currently skulking around in the night, searching for information on the Nephilim. He'd be nowhere nearby. I shook my head, laughing silently. He was so determined to take the hard that he wasn't even seeing what was (and what always had been) _right in front of him._ So determined, so stubborn, and usually that made him an excellent partner. But now…so easy.

 _Oh-wait, she's up!_

I stood in the corner of the dark room. I needed her to trust 'me', and the only way for that to happen was if she was panicked and needed a way out. Nora pulled herself up and slowly trudged to the door. I decided to play with her a little more. I made her think that the door was locked, and when she looked out the glass window, she saw rope tying the door completely locked. She tried shouting out, but no one was there. _Just us, luv._

I enjoyed toying with my prey, and Nora was no exception. I watched as her panic built, and she began trying multiple ways to communicate with the outside world. Cell phone? _Nope._ Computers? _Ooh, sorry, try again._

As she stood in the room at a loss, I realized that she probably was going to wait it out. Wait until the morning for help. That wouldn't do at all; then I couldn't properly sacrifice her. No, she needed a… _push._ As she looked in the hall, I made the elevator sound like it was rising. _Something's coming. Better get out of here!_ I teased. She turned her head toward the sound, and goosebumps rose over her skin. She turned towards the desk, thinking she'd grabbed a computer, and chucked it at the glass window. Grabbing a three-hole punch, she removed the rest of the 'glass'. She looked so stupid flailing at open air; all I'd done was open the door, but of course she couldn't see that. Panic was key with Nora; her mind was so easily disturbed that once she was convinced of something being real she couldn't even see the truth. It really was going to kill her.

Once she'd made her great escape, she sprinted towards the stairs. She was still seeing the elevator, and 'someone' getting out of it, when I slipped in like a shadow behind her. When she made it two flights down, I opened the door above her to get her attention. She froze, unwilling to turn.

 _Nora? Nora? Are you there?_

I watched her lose her grip on the railing, and almost turn. The suspicion rolled off of her.

 _Quit hiding. You can trust me. Let me help you. Come out where I can see you._ I wanted her to come back up, although I could see her clearly through the opening in the stairwell. When she didn't move, I scowled. _Damn it, follow me already!_ As soon as my foot hit the steps, she took off down the stairs again.

 _Damn, but the bitch is fast!_ I stopped when I reached the outside doors. I'd lost her. _No, NO!_ She was still here. She had to be. She couldn't have gotten far. Hiding. Yes, hiding….I paused to sense out, feeling for panic. I jerked my head to the side, and saw her take off and jump into Vee's Neon. Taking off, I quickly jumped into the SUV I'd stolen and drove after her. Just before I could stop her, she got out of the garage. Unfazed, I swerved after her. I'll admit, I was surprised that goody-two shoes Nora was willing to lead me on a car chase, but if that's what she wanted, I had no qualms. Patch and I had bootlegged in the 20s; car chases were nothing I couldn't handle.

Nora ran stop signs, cut corners, drove in circles, all to try to stop me. I was clear on her tail until a white car drove out into the middle of the street. _Shit, shit!_ The light was red, and the white car stopped, but Nora took off into the intersection anyway. The asshole in front of me wouldn't move, and Nora took off into the night. I wasn't willing to follow her once her lights vanished. The opportunity was gone. Crushing the urge to strangle the shit sitting in the car in front of me, I drove in a rage back to Delphic.

 _Why doesn't she fucking trust me?_ She'd trusted Patch, enough to consistently let him into her life even when he was clearly a threat. He'd blatantly tried to kill her and she _still_ trusted him! The theatrics? Clearly pretending to be her father wasn't working. Crazy as she was, she knew he was dead and probably was afraid of his ghost now ever since I'd botched killing her at that townhouse. No more. If I was going to kill her, I was going to be me. She'd see this face when she died. I had to take a more active role in leading her, because she was too fucking stupid to just go with my plans!

 _Calm down._ Okay. A panicked Nora was no longer an effective idea, not on her own. I needed to think smarter not harder. She had to think that she was the one in charge before she was in the situation. I just needed to come up with a way for her to walk into her own trap….Yes; that was smarter...

* * *

 **Patch's POV**

 _A few days later_

We finally finished decorating. I'd helped Marcie set up, once I'd known her father wasn't home. Her dog avoided me at every turn, so I even avoided the annoying barking. She was surprisingly independent and goal oriented. She'd crafted this party the same way she crafted her image- heavily and without outside opinion. She didn't want anyone to see what she didn't want to show them.

Today hadn't been entirely awful. Deciding to skip her summer school class, she wanted to go to party stores to pick up all of the things she'd ordered. When she was in charge of things, and allowed to have free reign, Marcie became bubbly, efficient, and hard-working. It was a softer side to Marcie. While she was listening to her music and putting up balloons, I actually stopped to ask her a question for once.

"Marcie?"

She turned to me, still holding an untied balloon. "Yes?"

"Today…today was nice."

Her eyes widened and she let the balloon go. "Rea-I mean, of course it was nice. It's always nice around me." Shrugging, she picked up the deflated balloon.

"Why are you showing me this side of you?"

Putting the balloon on the machine, Marcie was unusally quiet as she thought of an answer.

"There is no 'side'. Give me what I want, and that's all there is to it. I don't like it when people get in my way, or try to take things from me, like they always do. People piss me off. But when they do what I say, I have no problems." She turned and continued putting up balloons.

While the answer was vague, it gave a lot away. Rather, it gave away that she was hiding behind a façade. She wanted people to see her as tough and respectable, so that they gave her what she wanted- what she needed. Attention? Love? Things she didn't seem to get at home, although she received plenty of material goods. Maybe that was why she didn't like Nora; Nora refused to bow to her will. Still, I didn't push it any further. We finished, and then I took my place in the doorway next to the kitchen.

I was still standing there in the middle of the party. I made my physical presence as unapproachable as possible, and still girls found this need to speak to me. _Why? Why do you want to speak to me?_ I couldn't even glare at them; that might draw on ire from Marcie that I didn't need. I made tiny, _tiny_ small talk, and that was all. When one girl finally walked away from me, I scoped the room. My eyebrows rose as I saw Nora and Vee standing in the middle of the room. Why would Marcie invite them, and why would they accept? Their stances clearly said they didn't want to be here. A small smile formed on my lips; she looked out of place. Naturally she should have a drink. I stopped someone walking past me; good, a girl. Using extra charm, I asked her to bring me a cherry coke. Her eyes widened and she quickly fetched it. When she came back, I asked her to take it to Nora. Looking disappointed, she walked off with it. Before I could see her reaction, I needed to go check on Marcie.

When I found her, she was fine, working the crowd around her. "Patch, come talk!"

I shook my head, and walked back through the dancing teens to find Nora. She wasn't in the front room anymore, and I didn't see Vee either. Concerned, I walked back through all of the first floor rooms. Nowhere. Did they leave? While I could sense for her, I decided it'd be easier to just call her. I walked outside and to the side of the house and dialed in her number.

As soon as I put the phone to my ear, I heard a ringtone chirp out above me. Raising my eyebrows, I turned and looked up to the sound. Nora stared back at me, her face a mixture of mortification and terror. Like a kitten that climbed up a tree and couldn't get down. As soon as I locked eyes with her, my face split into a grin and her mortification won out.

"And here I thought they were called peeping toms." I couldn't _not_ give her a hard time- I mean, _come on_.

"Stop laughing!" she squealed, embarrassed. "Get me down."

"Jump." If she fell, I wouldn't be able to intervene. Better to jump on purpose towards me.

" _What?"_

"I'll catch you." A trust fall; how ironic.

"Are you crazy? Go inside and open the window. Or get a ladder."

 _I have WINGS._ "I don't need a ladder. Jump. I'm not going to drop you."

"Oh, sure! Like I believe that!"

I was a little hurt; I'd never let her fall to her- _well, I mean-_ "You want my help or not?"

"You call this help? This isn't help!"

She needed me. She wasn't getting out of this without me. So I had a little space to make fun of her. I turned on my heel and walked away, spinning my key around my finger. _Three, two, one…_

"You are such a jerk! Get back here!" she hissed. I could hear the indignity seething from her, and it was hilarious.

"Jerk? You're the one spying in windows."

"I wasn't spying. I was-I was-"

I looked above her, and realized which window she was underneath. She was searching Marcie's bedroom. I leaned my head back and laughed.

"You were searching Marcie's bedroom." _Not another Marcie trigger._

"No." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"What were you looking for?"

"Nothing." She reached behind her and threw something at me. My hat. "And here's your stupid hat back, by the way!"

I grabbed my hat, happy to have it back. I needed it to complete the 'don't talk to me' ensemble.

"You went in for my hat?"

"A big waste, obviously!"

I wasn't going to get a direct answer, apparently. "Are you going to jump?"

Nora leaned over the edge, and leaned back again. "Why did you call?"

"I lost sight of you inside. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"And the cherry coke?"

"Peace offering. You going to jump or what?" I was never going to actually walk away; eventually she'd jump, but until then I'd keep asking. Nora scooted back to the edge, clearly scared.

"If you drop me…" she whispered, voice thick with nerves.

I rose my arms. When she pushed off, I caught her easily. I only had to fly two feet off of the ground. When I landed, I didn't let her go. For the first time since the night I dropped her off at home from Delphic, she was in my arms. In real life. She didn't want to let me go either.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" I asked her, pushing her hair behind her ear. She shook her head. "I'll drive you home." I didn't want to be here either, not when Nora wanted to come with me.

"I came with Vee. I should catch a ride with her."

 _No._ "Vee's not going to pick up Chinese takeout on the way home." I tempted her. I watched her think about it, and it filled me with pleasure.

Her lips pouted. "Just dinner." I smiled, knowing she was trying to make it seem like she was controlling the situation. I gave her the Boy Scout salute. _Aye aye, whatever you say._ Nora smiled, and then she stiffened.

"Mmm?" I pulled her closer. I didn't need to ask. I could sense them too, approaching.

She jumped, and gripped my forearms.

"What is it, Angel?" I whispered. Did she feel threatened?

"Are we safe?"

"Does it matter?" I'd protect her. Archangels be damned.

She looked around us, and turned back. "I mean…the Archangels. Aren't they watching?"

"Yes." Let them look. She tried to pull away from me, but I wouldn't let her. "I don't care what they see. I'm tired of the charade." I didn't want to play the Archangels game anymore. Not when I was finally holding Nora. That's what _I_ wanted. What _I_ needed. I'd walk away from it all, if it meant Nora would be mine again.

"Let go," she said, trying to pull away.

"You don't want me?" I asked. I could think of many times she _had_ wanted me.

"That's not the issue. I don't want to be responsible for anything happening to you. _Let go."_ I didn't want her to hurt herself jerking away from me, so I released her, but then I caught her hands.

 _I could go rogue. I could walk away right now, and we could stop playing by the archangels' rules._ I'd never come up with a specific plan. The idea of leaving always ended with me grabbing Nora and taking off. I'd make it up as I went, as long as she went with me.

Nora looked alarmed. "What are you talking about?"

 _I'd live on the move, constantly hiding, hoping the archangels didn't find me._ It didn't sound foolproof to me either, but it'd have to do for now.

"If they did?"

 _They'd send me to hell._ I paused, taking in the gravity of that choice. _I'm not afraid of hell._ I was, but I'd rather face it than exist and have her hate me. _I deserve what's coming. I've lied, cheated, deceived. I've hurt innocent people. I've made more mistakes than I can remember. One way or another, I've been paying for them most of my existence. Hell won't be any different._ Although, with the things I'd done, and the fuck-ups I'd suffered, I'm sure plain Hell wasn't all the Archangels would have in mind for me. _But I'm sure the archangels have a few cards up their sleeves._

I looked her right in her eyes, needing her to understand. _Being with you never felt wrong. It's the one thing I did right. You're the one thing I did right._ Letting her live, choosing her; both decisions I couldn't regret. _I don't care about the archangels. Tell me what you want me to do. Say the word. I'll do whatever you want._

Nora looked at me, and looked at the Jeep. Both were with longing. _Come on. Come with me, Nora._ I could sense the Archangels watching us, close by.

Her face crumpled, and she began crying. Upset, I began wiping the tears away. "Shh. It's going to be okay. I want you. I can't keep doing what I'm doing now, living halfway."

'But they'll send you to hell," she whimpered.

"I've had a long time to come to terms with it." I answered.

It didn't help. Nora's face grew redder, and I could see her trying to choke back tears. She was going to say no.

"I need one favor. Tell Vee I walked home. I need to be alone."

 _What?_ "Angel?" I reached out for her, but she pulled her hand away. When she kept walking and didn't turn back, the reason behind her rejection hit me full force.

She wanted to keep me safe. All the rejection, all of the pain that she was putting me, and herself, through was because she didn't want me to go to Hell. It didn't matter if I was willing to go, if she wasn't willing to risk sending me. Because of her love for me, she didn't want to risk being with me. _Damn it all!_ This was all so unnecessarily complicated. And then Marcie- Marcie was insult to injury for her.

I watched as she walked all the way down the street, and out of sight. I didn't want her walking by herself, and I was tempted to follow until I heard the Archangels whispering.

 _See, Castiel? He flouts the rules!_

 _Leave him be. He can feel how he wants as long as he doesn't take action._

' _Take action'? He just violated the rule of not being around her! His words, all of that! Practically treasonous, and you know he's never stooped from it before!_

 _She was in no danger. He simply was speaking to her, despite his strong words. The girl had enough sense to walk away._

 _Castiel, you've got to be fucking kidding me-_

"Are you both finished?" I hissed, causing the voices, and the presences, to vanish. Shaking my head, I backed away slowly from the driveway and walked back into the loud house.

 **So, I'd heard this name a while back- Castiel. It was the name of this adorable dog and I said 'and it's angelic; I'm using it!' I think it's also a character from Supernatural, but I don't watch that show. I just really liked the name, so it's being used. Sorry if I seem basic :'( I also feel like Patch most definitely had people watching him, if not because they cared, then because the Archangels had other plans and needed things to happen the way they did.**

 **Also, I had a reader ask me to join a contest, where I could enter in _Nocturne_ and see if I could win to help get it published. I put a lot of thought into it, and I decided that, with a lot of school work weighing on me, and with the time constraint, that I would wait until they have the competition again. I also didn't know if I could win, but I promise that wasn't why I didn't do it! I just wanted to shout out a thank you to annunequaled for having that faith in me :) **

**Read and review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others, so I figured why not just post it now. Also, this has to be my FAVORITE chapter; I've been waiting for this chapter since I started writing _Staccato;_ it's one of the original ideas that made me want to write the book. I hope you enjoy it, because I'm officially out of pre-written chapters lol. I have to type two more and get those edited, and get a third into the brainstorming/paper phase (gonna do that right now). Agh I hate being behind, but I was too excited. **

Chapter Fourteen

 **Patch's POV**

After forcing the final person out, I helped Marcie take down the decorations. I was only going through the motions; my mind was distracted.

"Well, that's everything! Ooh, these uniforms are going to look so _swanky_ on us, and it's all thanks to me!" Marcie cooed at the money in the bowl she carried. I wasn't listening. I'd told Vee to find Nora, and she'd taken off. I hadn't heard from Nora since she'd left.

"Patch? Paaaatch? Are you drunk? Do you need to stay the night?" Marcie teased. I locked eyes with her.

"Sure." Something was eating at me, and I needed to get to it.

She jumped. "Oh?" Quickly taking advantage of my answer, she sidled up to me. "So, you're finally interested? And in my parents' house? I'm sure we can manage; my dad's not coming back for another night anyway."

I stepped to the side. "I'm just tired. I think sleep will be fine." She rolled her eyes, and led me up the stairs. She stopped in front of a room and opened the door. Marcie's room was a pink, frothy monstrosity. I was embarrassed to just be standing there, but I sat down on the bed and removed my shoes and hat. When Marcie came back in, she was in a t-shirt and gym shorts. Oddly normal. She turned off the lights and crawled into the bed.

"You sure you aren't interested?" she whispered, placing her mouth right at my ear. I turned.

"Go to sleep, Marcie."

"Ugh! It's unfair how hard you're playing to get. At least cuddle some if you're going to be in my bed?"

I wrapped an arm around her, and she finally stopped talking and went to sleep. _Finally._ I could think.

Nora and Marcie hated each other. But it seemed like it was much more than a simple bullying issue. It went deeper, much more than I'd thought. If I figured out _why_ they hated each other, I'd understand why it was so hard for Nora to see me with Marcie, despite my lack of feelings for her. Nora didn't know what started it, so it all had to lie with Marcie.

I looked down at Marcie's face. When she slept, she looked her age. Vulnerable. Not the bitter person that the world saw. They were very similar. Similar hair color, eye color, and temperament- both incredibly stubborn. Both beautiful in their own way, although hate twisted their features. I raised my hand over Marcie's lips, and placed it on her temple.

* * *

 _Where am I? I look down, and a little girl holding a teddy bear, only about five, is hiding behind a wall. There's yelling. I walk up to the girl; it's Marcie, and her eyes are full of tears. I look up to see what she's watching._

 _Hank and his wife, Susanna. Arguing._

" _Oh, you mean you're angry that I'm asking you to go take care of your child? Are you confused? Is there another child that I should know of?"_

" _Susanna, you're being irrational as per the usual. I'm busy tonight, and you know I am!"_

" _Busy doing what? Oh wait, I know what you're doing! Or rather, who you're doing! I'm sorry I'm not as pliable as your little whore and possible love child! Should I go ahead and ask Chau-"_

 _Hank's hand flashes out and slaps Susanna onto the floor. Both Susanna and Marcie scream. Hank's eyes are wild, almost panicked with…fear? Susanna begins to bawl on the ground, and Hank storms out. A crying Marcie rushes out and grabs Hank's leg, but when he looks down at her, there's nothing in his eyes anymore. She lets him go, and he leaves the house. Marcie stops crying. She throws her teddy bear at the wall, then down on the ground, and begins to punch and kick it._

* * *

 _Marcie is in the lunch line, with older children. She looks about ten years old. She's talking, and the older children are listening, enwrapped in her newly discovered charisma. She reveling in it. As she makes them laugh, her hand snakes out for the last chocolate milk in the crate. Another hand is holding onto it, and she smacks it out of her way. When Marcie hears the gasp, she turns._

 _Red hair, and sad gray eyes. Nora Grey. Ha! Marcie has been teasing her at every turn. The girl was quiet, and had no friends, so it was so easy to pick on her. It made the older kids laugh at her toughness. Although, when it looks like she's going to cry, Marcie almost softens. But she doesn't. She has to be tough._

" _Oh well, should have been faster, Noooora." She says, sticking out her tongue. The older kids laugh more. But something is different. Instead of running away, Nora Grey's eyes thin, and her nose flares. She looks scary, and Marcie cringes inside. Before she can back away, she gets hit in the head with an open milk carton._

" _What the-"_

" _Hey, girl, it's fine. Now we both don't have milks."_

 _Marcie wipes milk out of her eyes to see a large blonde girl wrap her arm around Nora Grey's waist. Vee Sky, the big piggy girl who always slacks in her gym class. She'd tried picking on her, but Vee was too big to fight._

" _Who the hell do you think you are!?" Marcie shouts, taking a word she'd heard her dad use._

" _I'm Vee Sky, and I'm- what's your name?" "Nora-" "Nora's new best friend. Come on Nora, let's go find a seat. She needs to shake her hair out like the dog she is."_

 _Marcie stands there in shock, as they walk away. Nora turns around, and sticks her tongue out at Marcie. It makes the older kids laugh-but this time at her. Marcie turns red. She hates the mocking in Nora Grey's eyes. She vows to never be seen this weak again, and will get back at them._

 _She turns to her 'friends', and they immediately silence._

* * *

 _What's going on now? I'm in Marcie's room. I see Marcie- she has to be only thirteen years old. She's putting on foundation to cover the lack of sleep. She snuck back into the house after being at a club all night. She doesn't look old enough to drink, but when she flashed her dad's credit card, rose her voice, and wore the right clothes, people respected her._

 _Marcie grabs her bookbag. Her dad is supposed to take her to school today, because her mom is already gone. It was still early. When she walks down the stairs, she sees the office door opened just a crack. She tiptoes up to peek in and listen._

 _She sees Hank at his desk, and someone's sitting in his lap. Someone that isn't her mother. She's tempted to bust them now, but wants to know more. This woman has dark hair and green eyes. She's seen her before; parent-teacher night at school. Blythe Grey, Nora Grey's mom. She watches as they kiss, then pull apart. She's never seen him kiss her mom like that._

" _This never needs to happen again. It's not safe. We aren't in college anymore." her dad says. They're both giggling like damn fools as he sneaks her out of the office side door._

 _Damn right it wasn't safe. Not now that Marcie knew. She's crushed. So, this was who her father loved. Not her, not her mother, but that green-eyed father stealing witch. He'd given Susanna and Marcie everything they'd ever asked for, but he gave his love to that homewrecker Blythe Grey._

 _Marcie is seething. She storms to the garage and begins knocking things down in search of- spray paint._

 _Blythe Grey….Nora Grey._

 _Teachers always liked Nora. Always getting good grades. Always so fucking perfect, taking the guys she liked. Her and her obnoxious fat and only friend. They'd always been mean to Marcie, thinking they were better than her. Well, now Marcie knew better. Nora Grey's mother was a whore, and she wasn't going to let them forget it._

 _Nora Grey…red hair, gray eyes. Blythe Grey didn't have red hair or gray eyes. Her father, Harrison Grey, he didn't have red hair. But her father did. Nora Grey wasn't even a part of that family, not really. She didn't deserve to have such a happy family._

 _If Hank wasn't going to pick Marcie, he certainly wasn't going to pick Nora. Marcie hated Nora. She'd never tell anyone that they were connected. If she couldn't say anything to her mother, she'd send the messages through her filthy daughter._

* * *

I released Marcie's head and leaned back in shock.

It made sense. It all made sense.

In an envious rage, thirteen year old Marcie had astutely put the situation together.

I couldn't believe it. Blythe? Blythe Grey? For all of her sternness towards her daughter when it came to curfews and boys, she was no better. All those nights that she went out of town to work, how many of those nights were actually spent working? She wasn't at home right now, and neither was Hank Millar. Were they together now? The memory…it meant that they'd seen each other while she and Harrison Grey were married. Nora had lost her father to gun violence, and Marcie had lost her father to Nora's mother.

Except…if Nora was Blythe and Hank's lovechild…

 _Holy shit._

 _No no no no no no no…._

 _Barnabas._ Hank was Barnabas Underwood. Barnabas Underwood was Nora's father. Barnabas Underwood was _Rixon's vassal._

The bloodline was closer than I'd ever thought it could be. More direct than Chauncey's bloodline ever could have been.

That's why Rixon had never bothered to go for Marcie. Why bother, when Nora was Hank's first born? How long had he known? Had I given it away? And he wouldn't…he didn't believe, he'd always been so supportive…

Until I had proven the Book of Enoch true. They were no longer myths he could joke at; they were real. I didn't want to believe it. He hadn't tried anything yet. Anything that I'd been able to _see._ And now that I couldn't intervene for her, it'd be ideal to come for her now.

I had to tell Nora. But how? I couldn't intervene for her safety. Did I even want to? Nora was already soft-hearted underneath all of her shells. She held her father in such high esteem, almost like a martyr. Harrison Grey was the only father she'd ever known, and he was torn from her. Blythe was all she had left. I couldn't do that to her again. It might kill her. More than ever, I needed to just scoop her up and go. Away from Marcie, the Archangels, her mother with the extremely large skeleton in her closet, and _especially_ away from Rixon.

Rixon. Had he tried anything? I couldn't ask him, because he'd lie. Nora would have told me if Rixon had tried to kill her, and even if he had, she would have never seen him so she'd never know if it was him. He would never put himself directly in the path of someone and fail to kill them. It was more his style to toy with his food. He liked to mess with someone's head, get them vulnerable, so when he killed them, there was nothing left but the wish to die. Whenever Rixon didn't toy with his food, he killed quickly and efficiently. In their face, knowing his was the last they'll see. He only did that when he was impatient, or desperate for time. If he hadn't tried it yet, he was still plotting.

Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair and leaned back onto the bed. I'd get no sleep tonight.

 **WHAAAAAA? YES. By the way, if you don't think kids can be this mean let me tell you, I was bullied as a kid (don't worry, I'm pretty tough) and YES THEY CAN BE. I love the idea behind Marcie's whole issue being that she knows the truth, and how her family dynamic is awful. A child growing up in a home like hers would definitely have some inner issues, and might lash out. Anywho, read and review! P.S. Vee needed an excellent intro story; I could have used a friend like that!**


	16. Chapter 15

**4everness, don't hurt anyone lol Patch was in Marcie's bed because he needed unadulterated access to her thoughts. I didn't know it was that unclear ha my bad to anyone else who was confused by last chapter. And stonie lol I tend to do that XD; I love to make it where you guys can't help but feel a little bit of sympathy for the bad guys. It means they've got a good backstory! Thank you all for the reviews, they're amazing!**

Chapter Fifteen

 **Scott's POV**

Vee told me Nora worked at Enzo's. I'd just been standing there waiting for her to stop moving between tables, and then I- I couldn't help it. Grey looked adorable in her uniform, even though those slacks were hideous. Her body was nice, slim but curvy…she'd look better with those pants taken off…

 _Focus Scott!_

I looked over to my right, and these two hostesses were giving me eyes. _Good._ I smiled back, subtly showing some muscle for effect. They giggled, and finally approached me. I started talking to them, trying to see how attractive they were in their all-black. When my eyes tried to move to the left, I wouldn't let them. I tried not to, anyway. When they turned, Nora was looking at me. I waved, happy to have her attention. She began to walk over, and all the distraction of the hostesses vanished.

"Hey," she said, taking her hat off to fan herself.

 _Am I so hot?_ I swallowed my first response. "Vee told me I'd find you here."

"You called Vee?"

"Yeah, after you didn't return any of my messages." I thought it was a little pathetic how upset I'd been when she didn't return my calls.

"My cell is in the back. I haven't had a chance to check it since I clocked in. What do you need?"

"What time are you off?"

"Ten. Why?"

"There's a party at Delphic Beach. I'm looking for some poor sucker to drag along." Okay, so I actually really wanted to hang out with Grey some more, but I couldn't sound all _nice_ about it. Not what she was used to. True to form, Nora gave me an exasperated look.

"Every time we hang out, something bad happens." Not _every_ time… "The fight at the Z. At the Devil's Handbag. Both times I had to scrounge a ride home."

By the end of her sentence I was feeling sheepish. Shit, so maybe every time. But I'd been in a pinch both times. That didn't make her wrong, though. I wasn't a very great date.

"Third time's a charm." I felt so bad that I actually cracked a shy smile, hoping she'd know I was sorry. Her eyes widened, and then her face softened. _She's never looked at me like that before._ I began to zone out, unsure how to feel- or rather, if I should feel what I was feeling. _Nah._

"I'll think about it," she said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Need me to swing by at ten and pick you up?"

"No. If I go, Vee can give me a ride." She pointed back at the kitchen door. "Listen, I need to get back to work."

That was my cue, then. "Hope to see you," I said, giving her that same smile from earlier. I didn't get to see her reaction, she was gone too quickly.

I actually hoped she decided to come to the party. I liked being around Grey. Maybe it was something about getting her to open up? I didn't know.

* * *

I threw back some more of my special mixture. It was getting me nice and buzzed.

After working out for a few hours, I'd gone home, thinking of Nora, wondering why I felt so weird. People kept smiling at me, and they never did that. Some old woman walked up to me when I'd gotten out of my car. I was confused.

"You have such a wonderful smile, son. Who's the lucky lady?" She said, smiling and walking away.

 _Smile?_ I'd been smiling? Lucky lady? _Nora?_ It hit me like a rock. That lady thought I was in love! I looked in the side mirror, and sure enough, I had this dumb look on my face. I cleared my face, and quickly made my way into the apartment and towards the alcohol in my room. I pulled out my thermos and poured in some whiskey, bourbon and a shot of vodka. It tasted like pure, fiery, awful shit the way it always did, but it got me warm and wrecked every time. I didn't need to think about Nora like that. I didn't want to. When it came down to it, I didn't deserve to. Not when… _no. Present. Present!_ I dug through my drawers until I found the tiny blunt that I'd been saving. I quickly smoked some of it, putting the rest back.

By the time I made it to the bonfire, I was cross-faded and I still could hardly block my thoughts. I had extreme alcohol tolerance; between that and my awesome reflexes, even when I was really drunk I still could get from point A to point B. Apparently that meant I needed to drink more, and I had no problem with that. When I lifted my thermos, my phone rang. Nora!

"Yo." I slurred, really happy.

"I made it." _You did!_ "Where are you?"

"Just south of the bonfire. You?"

"Just north of it."

"I'll find you." I hung up and stretched. So, Nora made it! What was the point in drinking again? Just being around her made that stupid grin on my face. I'd been sitting away from the larger group of people, and when I stood up, I felt eyes on me. I turned, but I couldn't find anyone looking directly at me. It made me squirm; whoever was looking had nothing good in mind. _Whatever._ Shaking off my nerves, I walked until I found Nora. She'd taken off most of her uniform, except for the silly pants.

"You going to hang out on the fringe all night?" I asked, plopping next to her.

"I'm not a big fan of ninety percent of the people at this party."

 _I hope I'm part of the ten then._ I nodded, cool with the idea that she came just to be with me. I held out the thermos, wondering if she'd take it. "I don't have germs, scout's honor. Have as much as you like."

Nora leaned over to smell it, and she jerked back. "What is it? Motor oil?" she hissed, shocked.

I grinned harder. "My secret recipe. If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"No need. I'm pretty sure taking a drink would get the same result."

 _Ha! She's funny._ I leaned back onto the sand. "So tell me, Grey. What are you doing here? I gotta tell you, I thought you'd turn me down for next week's homework." I'd hoped not, but it seemed like she would considering I'd ditched her before. Surprisingly, she leaned back into the sand next to me and rolled her eyes.

"The jerk act is starting to get old. So I'm lame. So what?" She sounded bored, and I realized I needed to change tact. It wasn't working on her anymore, and while I didn't want to like her, I didn't want her to leave because I was being a dick either.

"I like lame. Lame is going to help me pass my junior year. Particularly English."

"If that was a question, the answer is no, I will not write your English papers."

 _Haha!_ "That's what you think. I haven't started working the Scott Charm yet."

Nora snorted, and I turned, grinning deeper. _She's laughing!_ "What? Don't believe me?"

"I don't believe you and the word 'charm' belong in the same sentence."

She was probably right. "No girl can resist the Charm. I'm telling you, they go _wild_ for it." My eyes thinned as I began to list my shitty traits. "Here are the basics: I'm drunk twenty-four/seven, I can't hold a job, can't pass basic math, and I spend my days playing video games and passing out."

Nora threw her head back and began laughing. It was _beautiful._ She looked freer, happier. Was this what it took?

"Quit drooling." I teased, tipping her chin up. "It's going to go to my head." She collected herself, but then gave me that smile from earlier.

"You drive a Mustang. That should give you ten points at least."

 _Aye!_ "Awesome. Ten points. All I need is another two hundred to get out of the red zone."

"Why don't you stop drinking?"

 _Now there's a fucking joke._ "Quit? You kidding? My life sucks when I'm only half-aware of it. If I quit drinking and saw what it's really like, I'd probably jump off a bridge." I hated my life. I hated having to deal with annoying, self-righteous people telling me what to do. I hated how my mother was always breathing down my back. I hated my unknown father and step-father for bailing on me.

I hated myself the most. I was a coward. All I did was run away from things, and I was sick of running, but I couldn't stop. I didn't know what else to do.

"When I'm wasted, I can almost forget who I am. I know I'm still there, but only barely. It's a good place to be." I poured down some more of my drink. I wasn't close enough to that place yet, and I think it was because of the girl next to me.

"Yeah, well my life isn't so great either." Nora murmured.

"Your dad? That wasn't your fault." _It's…._

"Which almost makes it worse."

 _What?_ "How so?"

"If it were my fault, that would imply I messed up. I'd blame myself for a long time, but maybe eventually I could move on. Right now I'm stuck, facing the same question: Why _my_ dad?"

 _I messed up. I'd blame myself. Eventually move on._ Even Nora was braver than me, and it was her own dad. She couldn't see it, but if I could have drowned myself in my thermos at her words I would have. Instead, I responded with "Fair enough."

As we sat there quietly, rain began to fall. Nora noted it, and began to move. I didn't want her to go and leave me with my thought. I was still… _say it- afraid. You're a coward, Scott!_ I needed a way to get her to stay with me.

"My apartment, everyone! Seventy-two Deacon Road, apartment thirty-two. Doors are unlocked. Plenty of beer in the fridge. Oh, and did I mention that my mom's at Bunco all night?"

Cheers went around, and I knew I had my party. I turned back to Nora, triumphant and nudged her. "Need a ride? C'mon, I'll even let you drive."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm done." Already her laughing face was gone, replaced with her regular, ambivalent look.

"Friends don't let friends drive drunk."

She smirked. "Are you trying to appeal to my conscience?"

I held the keys in her face. "How can you turn down a once-in-a-lifetime chance to drive the 'Stang?"

Nora stood up and brushed her pants off. "How about you sell me the 'Stang for thirty dollars? I can even pay cash."

 _She actually tried to make another joke!_ I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Drunk, but not _that_ drunk, Grey."

I became _that_ drunk as she drove, because I finished the thermos. I'd officially hit that good place, and it was extra great today due to the red goddess next to me.

"Thanks for the ride." I told her when she pulled up to the house.

"Can you make it inside?" she asked me, all business. _Why so seriouuuusss?_

"I don't want to go inside. The carpet smells like dog urine and the bathroom ceiling mold. I want to stay out here, with you."

Nora shook her head. "I have to get home. It's late, and I still haven't called my mom today. She's going to freak out if I don't check in soon." She leaned over me, and I got excited. _Whoa, you mean I get a goodbye bl-oh._ She pushed the door open. I wound my finger around her hair, trying to keep her there.

"Pretty." _So…pretty…let's take off those tweed pants and see if you're as cold everywhere…._

She took the curl away from me. "This isn't going to happen. You're drunk."

"Just a little." I teased, smiling.

"You're not going to remember this tomorrow."

 _That's the point, Nora sweetie._ "I thought we had a bonding moment back at the beach."

"We did. And that's as far as our bond is going. I'm serious. I'm kicking you out. Go inside."

"What about my car?"

"I'll take it home tonight, then bring it by tomorrow afternoon."

 _Fiiiiiiine._ I leaned back into the seat. "I want to go inside and chill solo with Jimi Hendrix. Would you tell everyone the party's over?" I wasn't in the mood for party anymore.

"You just invited sixty people over. I'm not going to go in-"

I only heard half when I leaned out the car and puked my guts out. _Well, there went the cute shit, but she can't leave me now._ I heard her groan as she pulled me back in by my shirt. Finally, she moved the car, came around and helped me out.

"Which apartment?"

"Thirty-two. Top right."

I felt her angry sigh. Once we made it up to the top, and into the apartment ( _did I leave the door unlocked? How'd they get in?)_ I directed her towards the back. She pushed me roughly onto the bed and backed away.

"My room. Make yourself comfortable."

"Good night, Scott." She was trying to make a break for it. _Nope!_

"Can you get me a drink? Water. I got to wash this taste out of my mouth." I needed to clean myself up. Nora's lips pursed, but she turned to get the water.

" _Mmmmm..."_ I murmured, looking at her shape reflected in the light.

 **Writing a cute, sheepish Scott is fun. A drunken Scott is funny :).**

 **So, I figured out why writing this story is so hard for me. It's because I wrote _Eternal,_ which is non-canon (I took some liberties with a few time frames while trying to stick to the main, canon details) of course but it's the story that I use to explain what was in Patch's past. Well, to me (and even in the books!), that means that he had to have always been around Hank because he was around Rixon, which meant Chauncey and Hank would have been close...how did he NOT figure out who the power passed to as soon as he learned Chauncey had been leader? It just doesn't make any sense to me, so writing these reasons for why Patch doesn't is so difficult cuz it seems so obvious. ANYWAY, I hope I didn't ruin too much for you! Read and review! **


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 **Patch's POV**

It smelled of alcohol, smoke, teenagers and Nephil.

 _Everywhere_.

Suffocating. I didn't even want to touch anything because it all smelled like Nephil! I leaned against the cupboards in the tiny apartment, feeling claustrophobic. I was good at blending into a crowd, but I was losing patience with this place. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. At least I had my hat back; no one was bothering me. Opening them, I checked my watch. Marcie was somewhere in the room trying to mess around with some guy. If she was trying to make me jealous, it wasn't working. She wasn't worth getting jealous over, and I rarely stooped to petty jealousy. Ugh. _I might just strangle the person who approaches me. Who wants to volunteer?_

"Having fun?"

I smiled. Naturally it'd be Nora who took the challenge. "I can think of at least one thing I'd rather be doing." The innuendo brought me a happy image. When I looked at her, thoughts of her father came to mind, and I sighed inwardly that thank goodness she was still safe. Pursing her lips, she sat on the counter. I couldn't help but think of the night I first went to her house. _Is she tempting me?_

"Staying the whole night?"

 _Oh, god no._ "If I have to stay the whole night, shoot me now." I almost groaned.

Nora spread her hands. "No gun. Sorry."

 _Ooh?_ The side of my mouth tipped up; so she thought she was dangerous, hmm? "That's all that's stopping you?"

"Shooting you wouldn't kill you. One of the downsides of being immortal."

 _You have no idea._ "But you would if you could?"

She paused, and it made me raise my eyebrows. "I don't hate you, Patch. Yet."

"Hate's not strong enough? Something deeper?" Wasn't she just worried about me yesterday? Where was this coming from? She smiled, but didn't say anything else. This wasn't the right place for this conversation. I turned back to the wasted crowd; not Nora's scene at all. "And you? Staying long?"

She jumped down. "Nope. I'm delivering water to Scott, and mouthwash if I can find it, then I'm out of here." _What?_

I caught her elbow. "You'd shoot me, but you're on your way to nurse Scott's hangover?"

"Scott didn't break my heart."

 _Scott didn't break my heart._

… _._ "Let's go." I begged. I could fix her heart, if I couldn't fix anything else. But Nora's frozen face said _no._ Didn't she see our chance? Didn't she understand that I'd give it all up for her, right now?

"I promised Scott a glass of water." She murmured, not looking me directly in the eyes.

 _Oh- to hell with Scott!_ "You're spending a lot of time with a guy I'd call dark, and given my standard, that's a hard-won title." The way he acted; it was shady. He was hiding things, and the way he skulked around Nora made me think that those secrets could be putting her in danger. It wasn't even just the fact that he was a branded Nephil; no, there was something else. Something personal, that might hurt her. _But aren't I?_

"Takes a dark prince to know one?"

She'd hit right at my insecurity. I snorted. "Glad you've hung on to your sense of humor, but I'm serious. Be careful." I let go of her.

"I appreciate your concern, but I know what I'm doing." She stepped away from me and walked off. _No, Nora, you don't know._ What could I do? She would have to trust me enough to listen to me, and even then, how could I say what I needed to? Not only couldn't I protect her, but I was barred from telling her about Rixon. Last thing I needed was for her to willingly—

-walk into danger's arms.

Did-

 _Did he just-_

 _Nora-_

 _No-_

Scott had walked out of nowhere, and then he kissed her.

 _Kissed._

Nora seemed shocked, and then she warmed up to him. But when she moved back, her eyes were sad.

 _She doesn't want that._

 _No- Don't-_

 _Touch-_

 _Don't-_

 _Hurt-_

 _Angel-_

 _Angel-No-_

I knew that look on that filthy half-breed's face. It was the same look I'd once given Chauncey. Greedy. _Possessive._ Holding no value.

I pushed off of the wall without thinking about it. All I could see was him touching Nora. In Nora's arms. Unclothed. Using her. _Hurting her._

I pushed through the door at the back, sensing him there. Nora had backed away, and Scott was approaching her, top half naked. That was more than enough proof for me that she didn't really want to do this. I leaned down and grabbed his shirt and threw it at his face, disorienting him. I pushed the door closed.

"What the-"

"Fly's down." I commented nonchalantly. He should have considered himself lucky; if it'd been any more than _down_ I would've annihilated him. How _dare_ he place his hands, his _mouth,_ on Nora?

"What are you doing? You can't come in here. I'm busy. And this is my room!" What a fucking child.

"Are you insane?" Nora whispered, flushing. I cut my eyes towards her, making sure she wasn't hurt. I'd normally have a witty comeback, but this wasn't the time for it.

 _Are you?_ "You don't want to be here. Not with him." I said, desperate.

"You don't get to make that call!" She didn't even sound convinced of herself. She was better than this, worth more than this. Deserved more than this, this cheap place, with this cheap being. _I won't let you. I won't let you let him violate you for this. Not for a point._

"Let me take care of him." Scott growled, stepping towards me. I turned towards him, disdainful at the least. _And who the fuck do you think you are?_ I threw my fist into his jaw, forcing him back a few feet with a satisfying crunch. _Let him come any closer to her. Move any closer, I fucking dare you._

" _What are you doing?"_ Nora cried. "Did you break his jaw?"

 _Sadly, no._ "I didn't break his jaw, but if he lays a hand on you, it will be the first of many things to break." I'd done much worse; this little shit would be lucky if all I did was punch him. I'd kill him; I'd kill anyone for Nora, but I didn't think she'd want me to. That half-breed had better be lucky that she made me better, otherwise I'd have thrown him out the window and made him eat the glass and then his filthy tongue and-

" _Out!_ " Nora commanded.

"I'm going to kill you." The half-breed spat, testing his jaw. _Oh, ARE you? Really?_ I growled in mindspeak, making his eyes widen. I stepped forward and grabbed him by his shirt and flung him into the wall. Before he could react, I pushed him again by his head, cracking it into the wall.

"Touch her," I hissed with more vehemence than I'd ever said anything else, "and it'll be the _biggest regret_ of your life." I backed away before I could do anything worse, and walked to the door. Nora stood there, red and upset. I looked at her, my fury turning back into desperation. "He's not worth it." She was worth better. Much better than him, and- "And neither am I." I would rather burn in Hell many times over than let Nora be violated because of me.

I didn't even look back. I walked outside, to my car, and drove away. Marcie would be fine. I couldn't care less. I needed to release some anger. I was driving, but all I saw was Nora. I saw that half-breed touching her. I was there at the beach. Of course I was there. I was invisible, because I was watching. He made her laugh. That was the happiest I'd seen her in a week, and I'd had nothing to do with it. I drove until I hit abandoned forest area, pulled the car over and got out.

I was hurt. Very hurt. I could only imagine how much worse it would have been if- if they'd-

I was also confused. No. Pissed. Yes? _Jealous?_ I couldn't be.

I just didn't get it. What was so fucking important about him, that he could be such an obvious fuck up and she still cared about him? I made mistakes too, and I'd never received such forgiveness from her! I turned around a punched a tree so hard that my hand got stuck, leaving a deep hole in the bark.

" _Is it because he can feel? Is that it?!_ " I shouted to the sky. I pulled my hand back, sending wood flying, and my knuckles and wrist were bloody. No feeling. No pain. That half-breed would have felt it. The same way he could feel Nora's touch. Her lips, her hair, things that I would give anything to feel. He would never care about her the way I did, never want her the way I did. Did his ability to feel physically make her think that he could ever have deeper feelings for than I did?

The worst part was that the Archangels hadn't chained me straight in Hell for my slip up, which was confusing because it suggested that she wasn't in what they considered danger. Which means she would have lain with him-which meant that he-

I couldn't even stomach it.

I didn't deserve Nora either. But I would never treat her like that. _'Scott didn't break my heart.'_ That was me. I broke her heart. She thought I was no better, but she didn't treat me with the same forgiveness. I wouldn't have treated myself with forgiveness had anything happened; had he used her. How would that have helped in the end?

I didn't get it.

Breathing heavily, I got back into the Jeep. I wiped my face off, despite there being no tears. I wouldn't let them fall. I didn't regret my decision. I wasn't angry at Nora, and she was safe, at least from him for this night. I looked down at my phone; there was a missed call and an irate text from Marcie saying to come get her. When I pulled up to the apartment, I checked to see if Nora was still there. She wasn't. The half-breed was in his bed, sleep. I hadn't wanted to be a Nephil in a long time, and yet I'd give anything to be in his place, receiving Nora's concern.

Maybe I _was_ jealous.

Marcie jumped into the car, talkative as ever. I turned to her as I drove off.

"How do you feel about Scott Parnell?"

"He's cute, with a rocking body. Not my type though."

 _Of course not._ "Why?"

Marcie snickered. "He's weird."

"Would you ever try him out?"

"Not with the way he follows Nora like a dumb puppy. His mouth has probably been all up in her vag-"

" _Enough."_ I forced her to stop. I didn't even want to picture what she was going to say; I was already angry. I was tempted to make Marcie take Scott, but it was an immature thought. I needed to go look into the Nephilim again. It would help take my mind off of things. I was getting closer to the higher ranks, but the 'Black Hand' still eluded me. It was times like this where I would have normally taken Rixon with me, but he was an issue. Just the thought of it pained me; Rixon was my friend and he wouldn't betray me…right? I shook off my thoughts, sticking to my plan.

Marcie still stared out of the window, quiet. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of doing it earlier. My mouth curled into a grin. My Fallen was showing, and I was becoming less and less upset or worried about who cared about it.

 **Going through a bit of writer's block when it comes to trying to keep consistent with the story, but I'm getting past it! Read and review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

 **Scott's POV**

"I could have taken him if I wasn't wasted. Who the hell does he think he is? I don't even know him. You know him?" I was only talking shit.

My buzz vanished with every throb of pain in my head. _That was one hell of a punch; who the hell was that?_ I didn't even clearly see his face- all I saw was shadow, and then my face was being thrown into the wall. And his voice- it was all so surreal.

 _The biggest regret of my life… it already involves Nora, it might as well be a sweet regret._

My face throbbed again in response to the thought. Nora came towards me, looking distraught as she held her hands.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?"

 _Hell no, I'm never okay._ I smiled anyway. "Never been better."

Nora's eyes got wider. "I should go. I'll bring the Mustang back after school tomorrow." She moved back, but I crooked my finger under her shirt for her to stay.

"Don't go, Nora. Not yet." I pled. I didn't want her to go. I felt defeated, tired, and alone.

She moved my hand. "Scott-"

"Tell me if I'm going too far." I murmured, and took my shirt off again.

"You're going too far." She sighed.

"That didn't sound convincing." I said, placing my face in the curve of her neck. We didn't even have to do anything. If she would just stay and hold me, I'd be okay with that.

"I'm not interested in you this way," she said, pushing me away.

"How do you know? You've never tried me this way." All she saw was the 'jerk', and then the defeated coward. I could be different. I could show her different. But it was too late; she turned on the light and I had to step back from it. _Owww…._

"I'm leaving-"she began, and then she gasped. I didn't move my arm from my eyes, so I didn't know what her problem was.

" _What's that mark on your skin?"_

Mark? I jumped, and looked at her. The brand. _The brand._ I covered it up with my hand. "Some friends and I were horsing around one night. It's nothing serious. It's only a scar."

" _You_ gave me the envelope." _What?_ "The boardwalk. The bakery. The envelope with the iron ring."

The day I'd invited her to the Battle of the Bands... "What are you talking about?" I asked, tense. Iron ring…the brand…she knew it was a ring, but how?

"You think this act is _funny?_ I know you gave me the ring!"

"The-ring?" Did she have mine? Did she have that ring?!

"The ring that made that mark on your chest!"

What was left of my drunken stupor evaporated, replaced by adrenaline. " _How do you know about the ring?"_ I demanded, pushing her against the wall.

"You're hurting me!" she cried. I didn't care.

"What did he look like?" I grabbed her shirt and began to shake it. "The guy who gave you the ring- _what did he look like?"_ He'd been there. He'd been so close to me. He could have been right behind me, knowing where I was walking, knowing where I lived.

"Get your hands off me." Nora ordered, pushing back at me. "I didn't see him. He had it delivered."

It was a sign. It was a sign to me, sent through Nora. "Does he know where I am? Does he know I'm in Coldwater?" Was she working for him? Was this a trap?

"He? Who is _he?_ What's going on?"

"Why did he give you the ring?"

"I don't know! I don't know anything about him! Why don't _you_ tell _me?"_

She was trying to get information out of me. Information that should would give to him?! What? _What? "What do you know?"_ I growled, resisting the urge to choke her for it.

Her eyes filled with fear. "The ring was in the envelope with a note that said the Black Hand killed my dad. And that the ring belonged to him. Are you the Black Hand?"

The images kept coming back. The image of a shadowy figure coming at me, holding a flaming hot ring to my skin. How much it hurt. How much I cried. How much I begged my mother to help me get away. A man coming to hand me a gun. The Gun.

I backed away from Nora while still holding her arm, not sure whether to believe her. She seemed just as confused as I was. Whatever was going on, they were after her too. Why? "Forget you ever had this conversation, if you know what's good for you." If they were after her, they could get her and then turn and see me. I didn't want to be near her. I didn't want to even be within the Black Hand's sight. "Get out. And stay away from me." I pushed her away. The sooner she got out, the sooner she could stop leaving a trail leading to me.

"Not until you tell me about the Black Hand."

 _Didn't I say get the hell out?_ I picked up my shirt to put it back on, and she still hadn't moved. _I know how to get you to leave._ I began to strip, as if I were going to come for her once I was finished. It didn't work. Nora's eyes thinned with disgust and she grimaced, but she didn't turn away.

"You have the Black Hand's ring branded on your skin. Don't expect me to believe you know nothing about it, including how it got there."

 _The Zippo. His voice. His shadow. That ring. The burn. My fingers. Stop. Stop! Leave me alone, leave me alone, let me go, I'll do anything…_

"The minute I walk out of here, I'm calling the police." _They'll find that gun. The gun. The gun that ties me to him, and to you._ "If you won't talk to me, maybe you'd like to talk to them. Maybe they've seen the branding before. I can tell just by looking at it that it isn't good." _She can't! Then I'll be trapped…they could be in the jail…I couldn't escape, and he'll find me…don't, don't, no no no…_

I crumpled on the bed, my fear consuming me. I couldn't let him find me. I couldn't let him get me. He'd kill me. After I'd threatened him, then I'd run. I wasn't shit, and he knew it. He'd find me, and he'd kill me. The more I thought about it, the more I cried. I even cried quietly, for fear he might hear my weakness and show up. Why wouldn't she leave? She wouldn't go, and it wasn't safe. She'd lead him right to me. What if he was on his way now? She was still here. Answers. She wanted answers, then she'd go.

"I racked up a lot of gambling debt in Portland. The manager at the pool hall was breathing down my neck, demanding the money, and I had to watch my back anytime I left the house. I was living in fear, knowing one day he'd find me, and I'd be lucky to get off with broken kneecaps." I'd thought that that was the worst fear I'd ever experienced at fifteen years old. I didn't even know. "One night on my way home from work, I was jumped from behind, dragged into a warehouse, and tied to a folding table." I'd screamed, struggling to get away, but they'd held me like I was weightless. "It was too dark to see the guy, but I figured the manager had sent him. I told him I'd pay him whatever he wanted if he let me go, but he laughed and said he wasn't after my money-in fact, he'd already settled my debts. Before I could figure out if it was his idea of a joke, he said he was the Black Hand, and the last thing he needed was more money."

 _No, money isn't what the Black Hand requires. He- I -require youth. Loyal youth._

"He had a zippo, and he held the flame against the ring on his left hand, heating it." It hadn't burned his hands. He didn't scream- maybe he was on some kind of drug? But he was too sober. Not drugs. Just a demon. "I was sweating bullets. I told him I'd do whatever he wanted-just get me off the table. He ripped open my shirt and ground the ring into my chest." I'd never felt such awful pain. "My skin was on fire, and I was screaming at the top of my lungs. He snapped my finger, broke the bone, and told me if I didn't shut up, he'd move down the line until he broke all ten. He told me he'd given me his mark."

 _Don't be such a coward, boy. I've been in your place before. Afraid. Cowardly. It will never get you anywhere. I learned that, and I'll make you better the way I was made better. This mark will help you grow. You don't know now, but you will. And you will thank me. A new age is approaching, I can feel it, and you will be a part of it!_

"I wet my pants." Like an animal. "Right there on the table. He scared the hell out of me. I'll do whatever it takes to never see him again. That's when we moved to Coldwater. I'd stopped going to school and was hiding out at the gym all day, bulking up in case he came looking for me. If he found me, this time I was going to be ready."

Nora was quiet, and I was trying to breath.

"What did he look like? The Black Hand?" She whispered. She believed it wasn't me. That brought me a little relief.

"It was dark. He was tall, that's all I remember." I needed something. I couldn't get away from my thoughts.

"Did the Black Hand say anything else?"

"I try not to remember anything about that night." I reached under my mattress and pulled out my secret cigarettes. I lit one and took a drag.

"Did he say why he gave you his mark?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I wanted her out before she began asking questions about what else had happened-the night her dad died. I didn't want to go there. I needed peace. I needed to feel nothing, and she needed to go.

"He didn't give you any reason?"

" _No." Now go!_

"Has he come looking for you since that night?"

"No," I answered. Or had he? Had he been looking for me the day I'd went to see Nora at the bakery? Had I gotten too comfortable? He was closer than I thought, and my peace was ruined. I laid down on the bed, closing my eyes. _If I can't see it, it's not there. He's not there. The Ring isn't there. The Gun isn't there. Nora isn't there. Nothing is there. Nothing is there. Nothingistherenothingistherenothingisthere…._

I kept repeating it until I couldn't hear anything else.

 **I love the idea of Hank building his secret army behind Chauncey's back; like I can imagine the whole 'new world' attitude behind it (despite Hank being a TERRIBLE person). It affected so many people, and poor Scott happened to be among those chosen. I mean, can you imagine? He was only fifteen. FIFTEEN! How terrifying it would have to be to have something like this happen, to where it completely messed his life up and makes him do all of these things. The more I read, the more I realize that Nora, Scott, and Marcie have had to deal with a lot of secrets and upsetting things at a very young age due to the supernatural world. Poor guys. Read and review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**First, you all are welcome for the two chapters as the Holiday gift :3! So guys, let us all applaud the unspoken hero- the guest reviewer (who, for my happiness, needs to label themselves 'The Reminder') who always politely but brusquely tells me to update when it's gets too late since I last posted (because I never think it's as long as you all do). So, thank The Reminder XD! Also, for all of those who love Rixon/support his character and think I'm being harsh about him, let me explain. First, I personally find him to be a sociopath. Second, I have NO space in my heart for traitors of friends. None. So to me, what he and Dante pulled were unforgivable.**

Chapter Eighteen

 **Patch's POV**

 _Last night_

"What are you talking about?" I growled, holding the Nephil by his neck.

"They're strong- _we're_ strong." He choked, sneering despite the spit falling from the side of his mouth. "The Fallen can't hold us off for long. He's got it planned. He's much more efficient, and it's made us-" I squeezed his neck again. He gurgled and his eyes bugged out.

"I don't need your propaganda. Who is _he?_ And what makes you so sure it'll play out the way you think it will?"

"The-Black-Hand. When our original leader died, he knew it was time. 'Heaven is shifting, and that means we need to move faster.' With what he's developing, Nephilim will be able to take you Fallen on and win by Cheshvan. Just you wait. He even appreciates us more. He's just offered us a reward for-." He stopped, realizing he'd put his foot in his mouth.

 _What?_ "What?"

"I-I don't-know."

" _Repeat what you said."_ I commanded, grabbing one ear and pulling until skin tore.

"He's got a bounty out for the person who killed the original leader. To use for an example, I'd think. Whoever it was, he wants their head on a plate in exchange for a position of higher power."He squealed quickly.

 _Nora. They're coming for Nora._

"What's the Black Hand's real identity?" I demanded.

" _I don't know!"_

Irritated, I twisted his neck. His eyes widened, and his body went slack. I dropped him, letting him slump against the ground. I'd interrogated three Nephilim tonight, and all of them spat the same propaganda. But this- this was new. They had a bounty out for Chauncey's killer. That meant there was a whole army out for blood, targeting one lonely, stubborn, unprotected fiery girl. Why was _everyone_ trying to go for Nora?

Things could not possibly get worse.

"That wasn't very paragon of you."

I turned at the voice; Castiel stood some distance from me. I rolled my eyes.

"If you aren't here to offer me any help, your presence is nothing but an annoyance."

"You are lucky that I am very patient."

I folded my arms. "I'm having no luck. That is, finding the leader. I've discovered much about their plans. They're developing something. And getting stronger. I wouldn't doubt that they would be powerful enough to take on the Fallen by Cheshvan, especially with this level of organization."

"We are aware it could likely mean war."

He spoke the words so coolly. "And what about everyone who gets in the way? A genuine war between the Fallen and Nephilim will only end in devastation."

"Humans have perished in great numbers on multiple occasions in history. This will be no different. The Nephilim exist due to the pride and arrogance of the Fallen. This is their problem, and they will deal with it."

I stared at him, trying to see through his words. "This is what the Archangels want. They want the Nephilim and Fallen to go to war. You want us to eradicate each other so that you don't have to."

"Us?" He rose his eyebrows.

"The Fallen, I mean." I looked down, shaking off the slip. "You would kill thousands of humans due to laziness? What's the point? What's the point of having me do all of this research if you know in the end it can only lead to destruction?" I didn't even have to let him finish before I could answer my own question. "You don't care. They don't care. They just want to know if the Nephilim are powerful enough to take on Heaven itself."

"That's enough." He answered curtly. "No matter what the 'point' is, you will serve it because you are a servant of Heaven. You've been doing decent as Marcie Millar's guardian, despite your- other escapades. Maybe if you had been paying more attention to your research, you would have seen what is so obviously placed in front of you."

I stared at him, not speaking. He sighed.

"The Archangels are aware of who the leader is, but we are not sure of how far he thinks he can go. You are not the only one working on this case, but you have been (unwillingly, I might add) chosen to infiltrate their ranks due to your experience with fighting with the Nephilim in Coldwater. It was determined that you would be used to their plans, and how they operated."

I had to look away. "I don't understand why you can't simply tell me who I'm looking for so I could watch them. And I was. I determined that my old Nephil vassal, Chauncey, was the leader. I always knew he was in charge of something, but I never knew how large of a unit it was. Whoever is in charge now is much more calculating, with an entirely different method than Chauncey. It's making me run into walls more often than not."

"Maybe you need to update your method as well."

"What?"

"You are used to things being obviously known. Rumors, and loosely held secrets. You are used to finding out plans by forcing people to tell you. Strong-arming them. If the method of this new leader isn't to tell his henchman what's going on, interrogating them will only get you so far."

I didn't reply. I wasn't up to arguing with him, especially if the Archangels were determined to give me such a hard time. I would never get anything I needed from them, especially when it pleased them to send me on such a pointless venture.

"Your incident with the Nephil. It was overlooked. I'd try not to place yourself in any more trouble."

I locked eyes with him. I'd wondered about that earlier. "Why?"

"Nora Grey wasn't in any danger when you walked in. She got into a situation afterwards, but that diffused."

 _Did-did he-_ "What happened?" I growled, defensive. I still had plenty of time to go back-

"She was unharmed. They had words. She left."

"How do you know this?"

"We have eyes and ears elsewhere. You aren't needed in her life." If he noticed the sharp intake of breath I made at his statement, he didn't care.

"I just don't want to see her hurt. There are _so_ many things coming for her. A literal _army_ of trouble. She _needs_ protection. I could do it. She made a bad decision, if I could have another chance-"

"That's not up to me. That's up to her, and all of the Archangels. I can't see it happening. Not with your track record, and _certainly_ not when you don't have her best interests in mind."

My eyes thinned to slits. "I have _every one_ of her best interests in mind! Don't you dare insinuate that I don't ca-"I paused, stopping myself. "Clearly the archangels don't, because she doesn't have anyone protecting her!"

"Someone else is going to be placed as her guardian."

I felt like I'd been punched the way I stepped back. "What?" I whispered.

"When everything is ready, Nora Grey will receive a new guardian."

"Ready…why not now?" I fought the urge not to be happy that they hadn't replaced me yet. Castiel didn't answer; in fact he looked to his left and grimaced. I paled.

"She's a pawn in all this isn't she? The way I am."

Castiel turned away, and began walking. "My purpose in coming was to offer you some assistance. Try looking closer into your guardian assignment; you should find more specific information there." He took off into the sky.

I thought over his words. Looking closer. Did he mean-"Rixon? Hank Millar?" I already knew about Rixon, but he would never be in charge of the Nephilim. He had too awful of a reputation to ever worm his way into their plans. Barnabas? That coward? He was Chauncey's lapdog. He was always involved in Coldwater events, smarmy, pretending to be someone he wasn't. He'd always tried to run from what he was; I couldn't imagine him immersing himself wholly as a leader. I wasn't sure where Marcie got her bite from, because Barnabas held none of it. It had always been Chauncey that was the brains, the manipulation; the leader; in that pairing. It'd always been clear that while he protected Barnabas on principle, he'd never held him in any true esteem.

But I had never thought about interrogating him. He hadn't been in town; car dealership convention or something like that. If Chauncey would have had someone doing his running for him, it'd be him. He would know who ran in that inner circle. I could interrogate him, but that would mean getting past Rixon first. He wouldn't take me going after his Nephil lightly. It'd be no easy feat- any weird skulking around Barnabas and he'd think that I was onto him. I couldn't risk Nora's life that way.

I flew back to Delphic, made my way through the catacombs and to his studio. He opened the door with a huge smile on his face, inviting me in. I could hardly hear his welcome. All I could do was try to hide my feelings and intentions from him, only showing my 'exhaustion'.

"So? Any closer to finding out what exactly you're supposed to be looking for?" he asked, flopping on his armchair.

"Not quite. All I know is that things were easier when Chauncey was around."

Rixon's eyes widened, and he began guffawing. "If I'd known you would ever say something like that I would have bet money on it!"

I chuckled, but kept my eyes on him. "It's surprising to me too. I'm so damn tired. The worst part is, the Archangels are sending me on a goose chase. They know exactly what's going on. They just want me to confirm it for them."

"That's…stupid."

"Yes. Honestly, sometimes I miss being Fallen."

Rixon's eyes thinned wickedly. "Well, there's always the dark side here for you. Remember, we have cookies."

"Ha! I shouldn't say things like that. Although," I said, looking away nonchalantly, "if they had approached me as a fallen angel, I could've included you in the deal. We could both be getting something out of this. Then we could work together on it."

I cut my eyes quickly back at Rixon, and his face changed only for a quick second. Jealousy. It morphed into discontent. He placed his fist on his cheek, leaning into it.

"Well, we can't all be chosen. Although if you need help, I'm still willing to pitch in. I do miss working together."

"The good days, right? I'd forgotten how _boring_ it was to be one of Heaven's agents. Even today, I had one check me for being 'too violent'."

Rixon scoffed. "Too violent? Against a half-breed? No such thing. They heal anyway. That's the price for a body."

"I remember when we used to go get our Nephils for Cheshvan." I mused, nostalgic.

"More like when you used to mope while I found our Nephils for Cheshvan." He teased. "You and your Book of Enoch. Nerd."

"Forgive me if reading is a part of my life." I said, smirking. "It wasn't so awful. There's that threat of Hell though, otherwise I'd give it up to be Fallen again. It's freer."

Rixon's face turned thoughtful. "You think so?"

"Definitely. Then again, we always thought it was freer being a Nephil too. That is, until Chauncey died. Did you ever see Barnabas after that? Did he take it well?"

"Considering he always tried to use Chauncey as a threat towards me, I'm sure he shat his pants the day he learned he was alone."

"Not something I want to imagine. He seems to be gone a lot lately. I'm always around Marcie- do you think that's why?"

"I don't know. I actually haven't seen him at all lately; I've been too focus on a certain beautiful young lady." _Oh, I bet._ "I'd pay money to see his face when you're in his house."

"I'll let you know; I could use some extra cash. Was he ever at any of the clashes we had with the Nephilim?"

"Rarely. He stayed at home, covering his arse. Too much of a wimp. I wouldn't be surprised if he's hiding now just because he knows that Chauncey can't protect him. I doubt that he's in charge now of the whole pow-wow Chauncey always led; no one would follow that craven."

I decided to take the risk. "I'm thinking I want to talk to him. He might know something; have something that Chauncey left behind."

Rixon straightened subtly, and his mouth changed. "He is my Nephil, you can always ask me. He can't hide anything from me." His voice dripped with arrogance.

That's all I needed to hear.

 **Patch is starting to catch on, Rixon. Watch out. Thank you for the support, and Happy New Year! Read and review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**So writing these chapters has becoming increasingly hard, due to all the secrecy that's happening. Like...how does Rixon hide all this, how does Patch keep hidden that he knows, yet even he doesn't know the whole plan or story...it's so rough keeping track. I really want to be consistent...tires the brain. I'm also trying to keep a buffer of chapters by writing ahead, but editing and stuff...lol but thus is the life I've chosen XD**

Chapter Nineteen

 **Rixon's POV**

 _The next day_

It seemed like everyone was in an interrogating mood lately. Patch was adamant to know about Barnabas, which meant that whatever he was looking into for the Archangels, he was getting too close to what I was doing. I'd have to watch my back a little more than usual.

Good thing that Nora wasn't as good of a liar.

"Shoot."

"Is he still my guardian angel? A while back, after a fight, I told him I didn't want him to be. But I'm not sure where we stand. Is he no longer my guardian simply because I said that's what I wanted?"

At this point, I was more than sure that he was no longer her guardian. "He's still assigned to you."

"How come he's never around anymore?" she asked me.

I hardly had to come up with a lie. "You broke up with him, remember? It's awkward for him. Most guys don't relish the idea of hanging around an ex longer than they have to. That, and I know he said the archangels are breathing down his neck. He's bending over backwards to keep things strictly professional."

"So he's still protecting me?"

"Sure. Just from behind the scenes." He actually hadn't brought up Nora in ages. Patch was genuinely seeming to distance himself from her, and I didn't know if it was lucky or disconcerting.

"Who was in charge of matching him to me?"

I shrugged. "The archangels."

"Is there any way to let them know that I'd like to be reassigned? It's not working out very well." _Are you kidding, it's been working out so well!_ "Not since the breakup anyway."

I ran my thumb over my lip, trying to control my smile. I was willing to bet I could come up with some silly crap and she'd go for it. "I can tell you what I know, but there's a good chance that the information's dated. It's been a while since I was in the loop. Ironically-you ready for this?-you have to swear a blood oath."

Nora gave me a bemused look. Her silly girlfriend had brought up blood oaths. "Is this a joke?"

"You cut your palm and shake a few drops of blood into the dust of the earth. Not carpet or concrete-dirt. Then you swear the oath, acknowledging to heaven that you're not afraid to shed your own blood." It all sounded like a hokey 90s slasher movie. I continued talking, and she sat like the sweet little fool that she was. When I finished, she began to think. Then she turned back to me.

"What if the person who's after me is also my guardian angel?"

I couldn't help the bark of laughter. All this time it had been me, and she thought it was " _Patch_?"

"If he was trying to hurt me, would someone know? The archangels? The angels of death? Dabria knew when people were close to death. Could another angel of death stop Patch before it's too late?"

Yes. Yes-they could. The thought was sobering. I hadn't given a thought to Patch's ex. She could tell him something was coming for Nora-but would she? Would he ask her? Would another angel of death step in? "If you're doubting Patch you've got the wrong guy. I know him better than you. He takes his job as guardian seriously."

I could feel that she was already suspicious. All I'd wanted to do is make her think he'd gone for her father, but if that's what she was thinking, far be it from me to stop her!

"Is he happy with Marcie?" she blurted. She clearly hadn't wanted to say it. _Hm…how to rub salt in this wound._

"Patch is the closest thing I've got to family, and I love the guy like a brother, but he's not right for you. I know it, he knows it, and deep down, I think you know it, too." Isolation; check. "Maybe you don't want to hear it, but he and Marcie are alike. They're cut from the same cloth. Patch should be allowed to have fun. And he can- Marcie doesn't love him. Nothing she feels for him is going to tip off the archangels."

I felt her emotions slowly sink to her stomach as I'd spoken. Alone, unloved, and rejected? Check, check and check. Perfect mix. Nora turned away, stewing in her own pity.

"Have you heard of the Black Hand?"

I jumped. Not because her question was upsetting; I'd sent the ring to her. She'd sounded just like Patch when he'd asked.

 _Have you heard of the Black Hand?_

It'd been harder to lie to him, because he was clearly fishing for information. But I had heard of the Black Hand. One night I'd caught him off guard, initiating one of his new recruits. I didn't know who he was more terrified of; Chauncey or myself. I remembered how the night played out.

* * *

 _I lifted him up by his neck. I'd already dispatched of his henchman, at least the ones that hadn't taken off._

" _So, Barny, what's exactly going on here?" I sang, squeezing his neck harder. His face turned a deep puce, and he gasped for breath. I let up, but pinned him to the brick wall. He coughed up blood, and glared at me-eyes full of hate and fear. I loved it._

" _Oh, Barny. I thought we were past this phase. You know hiding things from me is a terrible idea. But let me tell you what I think. I think this is an act of mutiny. I'm sure that Chauncey doesn't like it when you work against him, especially since you're dependent upon him for protection."_

" _I don't need his protection!" Barnabas hissed._

" _Oh really? I'll make sure to tell Patch that. I'm sure he'll love using an insubordinate against Chauncey. When he learns who told him, I'm sure that will come back."_

 _Barnabas' eyes widened. Oh? "Please…please no…"_

" _So, there is someone you're more afraid of than myself. I'm a little insulted, really. I'll have to become more creative." I teased. His eyes darted back and forth, torn between challenging my words and proving himself a coward in front of me. Not that it was necessary. "So tell me, what was it you called yourself? The 'Black Hand'? Oooh, intimidating. Give me one reason I shouldn't ruin everything you've put together."_

 _I dropped him onto the ground and stepped back. He fell onto his knees and gasped. But then he began laughing._

" _Because…because if you do…Chauncey will know…and that means… so will Patch."_

 _I kicked him into the wall, and he yelped like an injured dog. "What's your point?" I hissed, menacingly._

 _He still grinned. "You're just like me. I know…you feel lesser than him. You're lesser than Patch. Telling him will only give him more power over you, the way it gives Chauncey power over me."_

 _I leaned into his face. "Don't. Ever. Call me. Lesser."_

 _Barnabas' eyes flashed. "I can make you better. We can work together. If I become stronger than Chauncey, you become stronger than Patch."_

 _I read into his intentions. He was trying to talk his way out of the beating he was going to get, but it caught my attention. I could use this information, despite his insinuation that I was 'weaker' than Patch. It would put me at an advantage._

" _Why would I let you become stronger? I hate Nephilim. Not to mention, Chauncey is stronger than you will ever be. What would really be in it for me?"_

" _I-I can-"_

" _See, here's the thing Barny. I know what I want. You know what I want. And next year, she will be at the ripe age of sixteen."_

 _His eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about." I leaned back and guffawed._

" _You genuinely think I don't know what's going on. I'll keep your little secret, but only because I know what I need. Consider it a trade-off, or a consolation. Aren't I so kind?"_

* * *

That next night he'd tried to convince Harrison Grey to leave town.

The Black Hand. I told Patch that the name was new to me; Barnabas had never brought anything up about it; that it might have been one of Chauncey's henchman. Someone that Chauncey was raising as a successor, due to Barnabas' weak nature. It was a shitty lie because I had been caught off guard. I'd been using the name to intimidate Nora, so when he brought it up I'd almost jumped. Thought that just maybe she'd actually gone to him with the note and asked for help. Luckily that hadn't been the case, but it was someone he was looking for. Chauncey was dead now, which meant that the only thing keeping that secret truly safe was Patch not ever crossing Barnabas' path on his lonesome. I cleared my mind, coming back to the present.

"Is this a joke? I haven't heard that name in a long time. I thought Patch didn't like to be called it. Did he tell you about it, then?" I'd dropped off that ring in the bakery, using it to frighten Nora. Convincing her that Patch had something to do with her father's death? Couldn't have planned it better myself- _oh, wait_! It took everything in me not to sneer gleefully.

"The Black Hand is Patch's nickname?" Nora's whole body went cold.

"He hasn't gone by it in years. Not since I started calling him Patch. He never liked the Black Hand. Those were back in the days when we took jobs as mercenaries for the French king. Seventeenth century black ops. Enjoyable stint. Good money."

I waited for her to take it in, feeling her doubt be replaced by her classic stubborn paranoia. I hadn't given her anything more than a name, but compounded with the ring and their strained relationship, it'd never occur to her to calmly confront him about it. She'd force it to be the way she saw it. Nora's body language changed, and she turned towards me with a forced nonchalant look.

"You know what I regret most?" she asked, sounding choked. "It's the stupidest thing, and you'll probably laugh." She laughed painfully. It must have been something awful. "I left my favorite sweatshirt at his house. It's from Oxford-my dream school. My dad picked it up for me when he went to England, so it means a lot."

What? When did she go to Patch's studio? "You were at Patch's place?"

"Just once. My mom was home, so we drove over to his place to watch a movie. I left my sweatshirt on his sofa."

Something wasn't right. She was lying; I could sense it. Getting 'to his place' wasn't nearly as easy as she made it out to be. The studio was underneath Delphic in the catacombs; if she'd known that there was no way she wouldn't have mentioned it.

"I'm impressed. He likes to keep his home address off the radar."

"Getting the sweatshirt back would mean a lot to me." She murmured.

"Head over first thing in the morning. Patch leaves early, but if you're there by six-thirty, you should catch him."

"I don't want to do it face to face." Nora's voice was completely changed, as if she was being crushed.

"Want me to pick up the sweatshirt next time I'm over? I'm sure I'll be over there tomorrow night. This weekend at the latest." I can even offer you a ride…

"I'd like to get it sooner or later. My mom keeps asking about it. Patch gave me a key, and as long as he hasn't changed the locks, I could still get in. Trouble is, it was dark when we drove over, and I don't remember how to get to his place-"I ignored the rest of her obvious lie. 'Don't remember how to get to his place' was right; it'd taken Patch and I a long time to learn how to get through those catacombs and I doubt he'd just given her a key and said 'have at it, love'. But if getting to a house was what she had in mind…

"Swathmore. Near the industrial district." Barnabas had a vacated safe house there; he'd moved as soon as he knew I'd broken in. Plenty of Black Hand stuff lying around. I could even decorate it a little more if necessary.

Nora smiled, sighing in relief. "I knew it was over by the river somewhere. Top floor, right?"

If there were doubt she was lying, it was gone. She was a terrible liar; if you don't know anything about what you want to know, don't make up information. Silly girl. "Yeah. Number thirty-four."

"Do you think Patch will be home tonight? I don't want to bump into him. Especially if he's there with Marcie. I just want to get the sweatshirt and get out."

Oh. Tonight? Did I have time to get what I needed in that time? "Uh, no, you should be good. Vee and I are actually meeting up with Patch and Marcie for a movie tonight." I'd just cancel. If she was going tonight, I couldn't let her walk in and out.

Nora's face hardened, and I felt her extreme dread. "Does Vee know?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how to break the news." _Now I'll have to find a way to distract Patch._

"Break the news about what?" Vee had returned, and she sat down.

"Uh-a surprise. I've got something planned for you." I told her, smiling.

"A clue, a clue! Pleeeeease?"

If only Vee Sky was who I needed; I'd be a human in less than an hour.

 **Read and review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**So I've never written from Vee's point of view before! It's not something I'll do a lot; not that I don't like her character, but that there isn't very many important scenes with her in them. If it's important with her in it, I will. Anyway, I wanted to type this scene so that we could see just how possessed Nora was in this chapter. I know in the book, it doesn't seem like she's this bad (the way I describe her from Vee's POV) but because it's her point of view, she wouldn't think she was being illogical.**

Chapter Twenty

 **Vee's POV**

I smelled burning flesh. Was that me? It had to be me. My toes…my feet…I should've gone and jumped into the ocean. Maybe it would have stopped me from roasting. I looked at my reflection in a passing car. A tomato! Mmm…a tomato. Like as in spaghetti.

I felt delirious. Light-headed.

"I feel funny. Like I'm going to pass out. Maybe I should have gone easy on the baby oil." I'd been fried by the sun! I expected Nora to say 'I told you so', but she ignored me. We were walking back to my car, and she'd been quiet during the walk. When Rixon was around, I'd kind of ignored her…I guess that wasn't very nice. But had she been quiet like this the whole time? It wasn't right. Her face was low, almost haunted. The last time I'd seen her look like this was….hell, it was when her dad passed. It was all Patch's fault. He was literally making her feel like someone had _died._ I hated seeing her like this, and it was time she moved on. I kept telling her so, but Nora tended to be obsessive.

I opened my mouth to ask if she was okay, but froze in my tracks. "What is _that?_ " came out instead.

Nora looked up, and her eyes widened. "I think it's a car boot."

 _Yeah no shit, Sherlock!_ "I can see that. What's it doing on _my_ car?"

"I guess when they say 'violators will be towed', they mean it." She answered smarmily.

I pursed my lips. "Don't get smart with me. What are we going to do now?"

"Call Rixon?" she suggested.

"He's not going to be very happy about having to drive all the way back out here. What about your mom? Is she back in town?" Rixon said he was heading home to…change for some business? His house was in…I couldn't remember. _Weird._ But he wasn't going to come back, I knew for sure.

"Not yet. How about your parents?"

 _Oh god no, not the motherboard and her crony._ My mom was bad enough, but I wouldn't hear the end of another responsibility talk from my step-dad. I sat down on the curb and put my face in my hands. "It probably costs a fortune to get a car boot removed. This will be the last straw. My mom's going to ship me off to a monastery." _Let me lie down now and become a fried Vee in the concrete._

Nora sat next to me, but was still quiet. I thought about who we knew.

"Don't we have any other friends? Someone we could call for a ride without feeling too guilty?" I asked. Nora didn't look responsive. "I wouldn't feel guilty about making Marcie drive all the way out here, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't do it. Not for us. Especially not for us." Only a grimace. "You're friends with Scott. Think he'd come get us?" I looked around in desperation, and keyed in on a car. "Hold on a minute…isn't that Patch's Jeep?" I hated Patch, on some deeper level I couldn't comprehend. But I'd accept a ride with him if I could get out of this hot sun. I'd just look out the window and scoot to the end of the seat.

Nora followed my look to his car, and her look showed she recognized it.

"He must be here somewhere. Text him and tell him we're stranded. I might not like him, but I'll use him if it gets me a ride home."

"I'd text Marcie before I'd text Patch." I turned towards her. Nora's eyes were still dark, and her voice- it sounded off. She sounded like she was about to fall apart. What had I missed?

 _All right…_ "Who else can we call?" We didn't really have any friends. Nora was an introvert and rarely went out of her way to make new friends. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me; something about my aggressive personality. Whatever it was, we didn't have anyone to call.

Suddenly, Nora stood up. "I'm driving the Jeep home."

I eyed her. Something in her face had changed; past reason. Almost wild.

Maybe she was joking. "Is Patch going to be mad when he figures out you stole his Jeep?" Of course he would be. _Come on Nora, this is a joke._

"I don't care. I'm not going to sit here all evening."

I had a terrible feeling in my gut. "I have a bad feeling about this. I don't like Patch on a normal day, never mind when he's got his temper on."

"What happened to your sense of adventure?" she demanded. Her voice was sharp, almost high-pitched, and it was scary.

"My sense of adventure stops short of a kamikaze suicide mission. It's not going to be pretty when he figures out it was you." I had always thought Patch was bad news when he entered Nora's life. Like a specter; as if he was going to have his fill of her and then leave her dead in some abandoned lot. He was scary enough to pull something like that, and Nora was pushing it.

She wasn't hearing me. Her eyes went from haunted to glazed. I needed to get her to not make a bad decision and get herself (and me!) killed.

"Do you even know how to boost a car?" I asked. Logic; Nora tended to stop when things were deemed illogical.

"Patch taught me."

 _Pssht!_ Doubtful. "You mean you _saw_ Patch steal a car, and now you think you'll give it a try?"

She ignored me and charged towards the Jeep. I had to jog to keep up; I wasn't sure she could even tell how…how _possessed_ she looked. She pulled on the door. Locked. _Good, we can't do it._ I peeked inside the car.

"Nobody's home," I said, voice high from nerves. "I think we should walk away. Come on, Nora. Back away from the Jeep." I looked at her, and goosebumps rose on my fried skin. Nora's eyes were still glazed, locked on the car.

"We need a ride. We're stranded." She muttered.

"We still have two legs- leftie and rightie. Mine are in the mood for exercise." I was never truly in the mood for exercise, so I knew I was desperate to stop Nora from doing something crazy. "They feel like a nice long walk- _Are you crazy?"_

She was going to _smash the damn window in!_

I don't even think she knew she'd lifted it. One second she was glaring at the car, the next the umbrella was at the window.

"What? We have to get in." A small crazy grin had formed at her lips, as if she found what she was doing funny.

I was genuinely terrified at this point. "Put the umbrella down! You're going to draw a lot of negative attention if you smash out the window!" Where was the person who I'd challenged earlier? The one who couldn't even mention Patch's shady dealings, now replaced by this- _demon_ -ready to commit grand theft auto? "What's gotten into you?" I was ready to cry, but I couldn't. If I couldn't control myself, I couldn't stop her from hurting herself.

Suddenly, Nora's head lurched back, and she gasped. Falling forward, she braced herself on her knees, struggling to breathe. _Her anemia! And maybe too much heat…maybe that's all this is!_

"Nora! Nora, babe, it's going to be okay! Sit down, come on, it's too hot for this! You're hurting yourself acting this way. Let it go, babe! Let him go! Look at you, look at what he's doing! Ohhhh…." She still was leaning over, suffocating. "Here, sit down! You're suffering from heat exhaustion, that's what this is. That's all. We're both panicking. Sit!" I pulled at her arm, but she jerked away.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." She said, sounding more normal. _Thank goodness._ Maybe the heat wave had passed, and she was feeling back to her senses. Leaning over to grab her tote, she froze. I stiffened.

"I have the key to the Jeep." She stated, sounding shocked.

 _All this time, all this crap and…_ "Patch never asked for it back?"

"He never gave it to me. I found it in Marcie's room Tuesday night."

"Whoa." I didn't know how to feel. I hated Marcie, and I didn't care that she'd been stolen from. But she had a key, and people were going to start looking soon. We needed to get out of there, and I wasn't against taking the Jeep if we could escape. Nora jumped into the car, and I quickly climbed into the passenger side. Her hands were shaking against the wheel, and I became worried for my own safety.

"You're not thinking about doing more damage than just driving this thing home, are you?" I looked at her; the crazy grin was back, the vein in her forehead was throbbing, and she was making a low _hehehe_ noise. _This girl is fucking crazy._ "Because the vein in your temple is throbbing, and the last time I saw it do that was right before you clipped Marcie in the jaw at the Devil's Handbag." I'd been proud of her; now, I wasn't sure. She licked her lips.

"He gave Marcie a spare to the Jeep- I should park this thing in the ocean, twenty feet under."

 _Noo…._ "Maybe he had a really good reason." I offered.

She cackled. I mean, really _cackled._ "I won't do anything to it until after I drop you off." She pulled roughly into the street.

"You swear to add that disclaimer when you try explaining to Patch why you stole his Jeep?" I didn't know if I wanted to reason with her anymore. I just wanted to get to my lockable door, inside of my safe house, and away from the scary Patch and scarier Nora.

"I'm not stealing it. We're stranded. This is called borrowing."

 _This shit is called stealing!_ "This is called you're crazy." I didn't know what I missed, but it felt deeper than just a breakup. Had he abused her? Was this some weird obsession because he'd made her dependent? Was she on a drug that he provided? Suffering withdrawal? "Let's get out of here." I spoke softly, treading eggshells. "We have lemonade at my place. After that we could watch TV. Maybe take a nap. Don't you have to work tonight?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but then halted the car. "What's that?"

I looked where she was looking, and reached forward. A pink bikini top.

 _Marcie._

 _That ho…_

 _Oh no-_

 _What have I done?_

Nora's body shook, rattling the car, and her pupils shrunk.

"He can find his own ride home." She hissed, facing forward and pulling off.

* * *

 **Patch's POV**

"Where-what-wh-"

I stood on the sidewalk, torn between shock and pure rage. Marcie walked up behind me and stopped.

"What the hell happened to your car?"

I turned to her, eyes thinning. " _Do I look like I fucking know?_ " I snapped, gesturing hard at the empty space. Oh, I didn't need this. I'd spent all morning and afternoon with Marcie, suffering her shallow facade and continued attempts to seduce me. 'Oh Patch, I don't wear a top. I'll just wear this sheer cover; it'll be our secret'. _You have no chest, there's no need!_ I could have torn my own hair out, but I'd kept calm. All I'd thought about was getting away; getting in my Jeep, driving her home, and getting some peace until that damn movie double date. Maybe even some sleep for the first time in a day or two.

Getting in my _missing_ Jeep.

 _Who the hell did this?_

I was seething. Marcie rose her hands. "Relax there, kid. We can report this, cops handle these situations. It's just a car."

 _Just a car…_ The rottenness could never cease to amaze me. I began scanning the parking lot, looking for clues or witnesses. I saw tire treads on the street, and I followed them to the next street. They vanished as they turned towards the main road. I turned, trying to see if there would be a good vantage point from the beach. Someone would have seen something. My eye caught one of the parked cars. In the employee parking lot. Something was different. One car had a boot. It didn't belong there.

The car was a Neon.

A Neon.

 _The_ Neon.

Rixon had gone on a date to the beach today as well; I'd dropped him off. He'd left early, leaving his date. But Vee Sky wouldn't do this. She was annoying, obnoxious, and not very bright, but even she wasn't this bold. No, this was someone else.

If this was a vendetta, she was playing with the _wrong_ person.

"Marcie? Call one of your friends to come get you. I'll wait until they pick you up." I whispered, containing myself. I'd forgotten she was there, but she needed to get lost and quickly.

"Already on it. Addyson? Yeah, hey bitch. We need to go shopping. I also need a ride. So, let's just do both. Yep. Orchard Beach. We've only got a couple of hours; I have another date tonight."

I zoned her out, and settled into a sitting position on the sidewalk.

I didn't react well to thieves. Especially when they had something to prove. _Especially_ when they were childish and kept scratching at my nerves.

I knew who had my car.

 _And I was livid._

 **Patch has had enough of this shit!**

 **So I've actually had writer's block on the recent chapter I'm working on. I like to have at least two chapters in the works before I post, but because it's been a week I went ahead. Also because audreyhepburn reminded me. It's when Marcie discovers Nora has her diary. I don't know if I want to do it first person, or third person omniscient. There are things I want to put in, ways Marcie thinks that could only be done in third person, yet...it doesn't sound right. I had a half a chapter written...and I deleted the whole thing. I just didn't like it. What do you guys think? Read and review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**All right guys, crunch time! My goal is to prep and write five more chapters by next Saturday, so that I can start releasing in bulk. We gotta finish this haha it's gone on long enough. I've got 2/5 down; three more to go. I'm thinking this book will have about 30 chapters, so 5 is a reasonable goal by next week, that way I can finish the other four in February. That way boom, story is done! Yay! Anywho, in this chapter I wanted to show that Patch had had enough of Nora's crap and there was very little pity for her.**

Chapter Twenty-One

 **Patch's POV**

I'd had enough. I'd had enough of her petty, _childish_ behavior. For all of the hatred she held towards Marcie, her maturity level was miles higher than Nora's. I don't know where this…this behavior was coming from. I never would have seen this coming from the girl that I'd originally thought was a cold fish. Far from it. This was the same person that wouldn't let me steal a car in April. The passion that I was so impressed with, it was being channeled into pig-headedness. I was past it. I was doing too much for her. I was doing _entirely too much_ for her to disrespect me like this. Too many stressful nights trying to contact her, too many desperate nights ducking the rules to keep her safe, for her to treat me as such. If anyone else had stolen from me, they would have faced knee-breaking consequences. I cared about Nora, and I would never hurt her, but controlling the rage I felt was harder than normal.

I slipped into the house (noting my Jeep parked boldly in the front) and went towards the sounds of noise in the kitchen. Nora had her back turned away from me, making something to eat. I folded my arms and leaned against the table. She turned and jumped, almost dropping her spaghetti on the floor. _Nervous? You should be._

"How did you get in?" she demanded, voice high from nerves.

"Might want to keep the door locked. Especially when you're home alone." I stared at her. Not showing all of my anger, but enough to make her uncomfortable. Her eyes darted back and forth and she began to shake slightly. Intimidated. _Good._ "You took the Jeep." I spoke as calmly as I could.

Her eyes turned away only momentarily, her face resentful. "Vee parked in an illegal zone and they put a boot on her car. We had to get home, and that's when we saw the Jeep across the street." As she looked at me, her expression changed. It became confused, almost afraid. I didn't feel bad for her at all. I smiled, finding her inability to lie to my face amusing.

"You couldn't call and give me a heads-up?" If she had told me, I wouldn't have been this angry. It would have given me a chance to come see her and talk. But this- this wasn't what I wanted, and I could care less about making her feel better about her petty insecurities.

"I didn't have my phone."

"And Vee?"

"She doesn't have your number on her phone. And I couldn't remember your new number anyway. We didn't have a way to reach you."

"You don't have a key to the Jeep. How'd you get in?" I couldn't help but wonder if she'd learned how to hotwire cars just in the event that stealing my car became an option. The limit didn't exist when it came to her pride and pettiness.

Her chin tilted upwards. "Your spare." She spoke, going for nonchalance.

My spare. I'd never given her a spare. I'd planned on giving her a spare, but that never occurred. I'd given Marcie that spare- well, more like she'd seen it and decided that she should have it and I didn't fight it. How'd she get it- _the party._ She hadn't just brought the hat out. I wanted to groan in exasperation. Stealing. Snooping and stealing. It was so beneath her, and it filled me with disgust.

"Which spare?" I asked, making her flush with anger. Let her admit the pathetic nature of what she'd done. Or was she going to be too proud?

"Your girlfriend. Or is that not enough of a clarification?" she hissed. Jealousy was so unbecoming of her; it twisted her features and made her ugly. Snakes should have been curling from her hair.

"Let me see if I've got this. You stole the Jeep to get back at me for giving a spare to Marcie?" Grand theft auto because of irrationality. Who was this person? I didn't know her anymore.

"I stole the Jeep because Vee and I needed it." She answered coldly. "There was a time when you were always there when I needed you. I thought maybe that was still true, but apparently I was wrong."

… _._

 _What does that have to do with the fact that you're still wrong for stealing the Jeep?!_

"Want to tell me what this is really about?" I asked, pissed. I pulled out one of her chairs, seating myself comfortably. "I've got time." I had enough time for the truth, and if she finally spoke it, we might get somewhere.

She glared at me, finally speechless. No smart aleck retort? No illogical reasoning? No jealous harping?

"Silent treatment?"

Her gaze darkened. Despite me coming here on the offensive, I was mildly disturbed. Something about it…it was off. This wasn't jealousy. This was-

"This is about telling the truth. Something you've never done."

 _Something I've never-what?_ "Something I've never done? From the day we met, I never lied to you. You didn't always like what I had to say, but I was always up-front." If I didn't want her to know something, I just didn't bring it up.

"You let me believe you loved me. A lie!"

"I'm sorry it felt like a lie." It wasn't a lie. None of it had been a lie. It was the truest love I'd ever experienced, and she was slinging it and herself through the mud. It was insulting.

"If you felt anything for me, you wouldn't have moved on to Marcie in record time."

I was forced to be next to Marcie's side. However- "And you didn't move on to Scott in record time? You'd rather have half a man than me?" I hadn't meant to let that latter part slip, but it was too late to worry.

Her face changed to indignant. "Half a man? Scott is a _person._ "

 _More like a half-breed._ "He's Nephilim. The Jeep has more value."

"Maybe he feels the same way about angels."

 _And I give a fuck why?_ "I doubt it. If it weren't for us, his race wouldn't exist."

"Frankenstein's monster didn't love him."

 _And?_ "And?"

Her face twisted with disgust. "The Nephilim race is already seeking revenge on angels. Maybe this is only the beginning." She retorted.

 _You don't know the half of it._ Just thinking about it reminded me of another weight on my back. The Archangels, and their 'neutrality' on the upcoming devastation that would be war between the Nephilim and the Fallen. I ran my hands through my hair, the stress cracking me just a little. When I looked into her eyes, they widened with horror. Whatever she was going through in there, this was big enough to make her re-think.

"What are you doing about it?" she gasped.

 _As if I'm supposed to just prevent it all myself._ I saw the glass of water she left out. I didn't want to risk my voice cracking due to the strain I felt, so I took a sip.

"I've been told to stay out of it." I muttered. Castiel clearly let it be known that my opinions had no place in the Archangels' presence. I was to play my role as pawn, and so was she.

"By the Archangels?"

"The Nephilim race is evil. They were never supposed to inhibit Earth. They exist because of the pride of fallen angels. The Archangels want nothing to do with them. They're not going to step in where Nephilim are concerned."

"And all of the humans who will die?" Nora paled.

"The Archangels have their own plan. Sometimes bad things have to happen before good things can." I hated the script coming out of my mouth. I hated the waste. I hated that I sounded so callous towards something so terrifying for her.

"Plan? What plan? To watch innocent people die?"

"The Nephilim are walking straight into a trap of their own making. If people have to die to annihilate the Nephilim race, the Archangels will risk it."

"And you agree with them?" she whispered.

 _It doesn't matter how I feel._ "I'm a guardian angel now. My allegiance is to the Archangels." I hated it. I hated not being able to have my own opinion. I hated being unable to control my own destiny, and watching them control everyone else's.

"How strong are the Nephilim?"

"Strong enough." I'd discovered that much. I wasn't concerned with how strong they were; my concern lay with how strong the defense of the Fallen was. They were so arrogant with the loss of Chauncey that they didn't feel the need to prepare.

"They could hold off the fallen angels as early as this Cheshvan couldn't they?"

I nodded.

Nora hugged herself, and for the first time all night I felt a tiny amount of pity for her. "You have to do something." She whispered. I closed my eyes. I didn't want her to see the desperation there.

"If fallen angels can't possess Nephilim, they'll move on to humans. That's what you said. Tens of thousands of humans. Maybe Vee. My mom. Maybe me."

I knew that. She was just stating facts. I had nothing to say to make it any better.

"Don't you even care?"

I didn't want to discuss this anymore. I'd come here to chastise her about taking the Jeep, and somehow the topic had turned to my role in the impending doom of the Earth. I looked at my watch. Time to pick up another teenage girl and take part in her shallow world. I stood up, reaching for my keys. "I hate to rush out of here when we have unfinished business, but I'm late. Thanks for the key. I'll add borrowing the Jeep to your tab." I was giving her a taste of her own medicine.

She moved in front of the door. "My tab?"

"I got you home from the Z, got you off Marcie's roof, and now I let you use my Jeep. I don't give out favors for free." At her appalled face, I continued gleefully. "We can work it out so you pay me after each individual favor, but I figured a tab would be easier." I smirked. She wanted me to be such a douchebag? Fine.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"

If I hadn't been so angry with her, I might have kissed her. I enjoying teasing her, no matter what.

"One of these days I'm going to come to collect on the favors, and then I'll really be enjoying it."

"You didn't loan me the Jeep. I stole it. And it wasn't a favor- I commandeered it."

 _Semantics._ I glanced at my watch. "We're going to have to finish this later. I've got to run."

Throwing her hands down, Nora stepped back in a rage. "That's right! A movie with Marcie. Go have fun while my world hangs in the balance." _It's not just your world! It's not just about you Nora!_ I wanted to shout at her, but I didn't have the time nor the patience. I walked past her, expecting her to slam the door.

But she didn't.

"Do you know who killed my dad?"

I stopped.

Her whispered voice. It was no longer jealous, no longer petty. It was darker, cold. Resentful. Hateful. _Vengeful_. It was the sound of someone who'd lost it all. It scared me.

"What happened that night?" she demanded, desperation slipping in.

I was almost afraid to face her. "You're asking me like you think I might know."

"I know you're the Black Hand."

It took everything in me not to jerk around. Instead I slowly and deliberately turned my face to her.

"Who told you that?"

Her pupils thinned, and she looked as if she could pass out. Her fists began shaking. "Then it's true? You're the Black Hand."

 _No….How do you know about the Black Hand?_

We both stared at each other.

Did she know she was in danger? The Black Hand was a Nephilim leader- how could it be me? How could she think it was me? She couldn't know that if…but then who would have-

"Get out."

I couldn't move. The clock chimed in the background.

"I'll make you pay for it. You deserve to go to hell. The only thing that could make me sorry is if the Archangels beat me to it."

She might as well have cut me with a knife; the way I felt.

"You deserve everything that's coming to you. Every time you kissed me and held me, knowing what you did to my dad-"

 _I didn't do it._

"Go away." She whispered, hate pouring through.

I turned and flew into the sky.

She thought I killed her dad. All the things she'd done today, it wasn't because of Marcie. Marcie was no longer relevant to her. She thought I'd killed her father- who she thought was her father. Harrison Grey was like a saint in Nora's eyes. The idea that I would have taken him from her was bad enough, but that I would pretend that I didn't know what had happened to him- I could understand why she hated me. I knew the tone in her voice. I'd heard it many times.

" _You will burn in Hell for this, Chauncey Langeais! The pain you suffer at the hands of the fallen; may it be a thousand times more miserable than mine! If I am infected by the devil, then you are the devil incarnate!"_ Her grandmother, Elizabeth Underwood.

 _"You may not feel, Patch, but I will make you suffer. The way you have taken from me, I will take from you. I can wait. We have an eternity. You will slip. One day, something or someone will actually mean something to you, and when it does, it will suffer in your place. You will beg me for mercy, and I will not give it to you. One day, I will stand over you, and I will watch you cower!"_ Chauncey.

" _This…this is your fault. Everything! I watched you; I desired what I thought was your righteousness, and beauty, and love! You are a temptress, a whore, a demonic snake, and I lost everything because of your wiles! You are a murderer, and a thief, and you don't deserve to breathe any longer. Not for the things that you've done. Not for the misery you've inflicted upon me."_ Myself.

I knew that pain. I'd been in that pain, and I'd inflicted that pain on others.

The problem was, I _didn't_ inflict this pain on her. She was blaming me for something I hadn't done. And I wasn't angry at her. All of what I'd seen as pettiness, I was rethinking.

Who could have told her this? _Who lied to her?_ Scott Parnell? He didn't even know who I was by name, and therefore couldn't have pinned me. And if he knew anything about the reward money to find who killed Chauncey, he wouldn't lie about it. He could easily just kill her and bring her to him. There was no motive. So who? Who could connect my name and the Black Hand?

I almost fell out of the sky.

 _He did this._

 _Rixon._

He'd done this. This was the evidence I'd been missing. He hadn't sacrificed Nora because he was playing with her. He'd tried to sabotage our relationship. Taking advantage of our split. Making her unwilling to speak to me. Driving her insane with her own paranoia. It was working like a charm. How long did I have until he made his move? He would have to make her trust him- how thick was his web?

I landed in Delphic, and went straight for the catacombs. I checked my phone; speaking of the devil, he'd sent me a text. Cancelling our plans to hang out with Vee alone. Was he going to try something tonight? I didn't know what to do. My- _best friend_ \- possibly betraying me. There was no way I could ignore this. But I couldn't physically intervene if he tried something. I couldn't bend the rules around this by confronting him. If I did, he'd take direct action and then I'd be helpless. I needed to get back into Nora's circle, and quickly. He couldn't try anything if he knew that I was back in business protecting her.

My desperate plan developed as I stayed in the studio. I needed something to earn back her trust. I walked over to the small chest on the side table. Opening it, I pulled out her father's ring. Reading the new inscription on it, I could only hope that she'd see it and remember her sentimentality.

 **Read and review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay, so I decided to do this in third person. It just...when I hear Marcie, I don't hear her from a first person point, I've always heard her in third person. It's easier to evaluate her feelings objectively when it's in third person. Anyway, when I read this chapter I realize what a shitty person Blythe Grey is. Like...way to cheat on your husband for sixteen years. Way to ruin a marriage and a household. I just...I feel like for all of her hatred of Patch, the pot is calling the kettle black. And then they never once ever talk about it after Nora loses her memory, she just is kind of like "well we all knew it" Umm..the fuck..excuse me, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't talk about it!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

 **Marcie's POV**

Marcie couldn't believe he'd canceled. She'd gotten too used to his constant presence; the idea that he wasn't going to be there was-interesting at the least. She shook her head. She wasn't used to being dependent on anybody, and she wasn't going to start. He was just another boy. _No… he's different._ Different than normal. Other boys were shallow, meat-heads, easily controllable. Patch carried his own aura, a self-control that Marcie wasn't used to dealing with. It was somewhat refreshing. Everyone else was a pawn under her hands, even some of the older students. All because of her wealth and her status.

 _They wouldn't if they knew what your daddy was always off doing…more like who._

Marcie grimaced. Everyone was a pawn except for Nora Grey. Nora Grey knew who Hank Millar was doing. Her whore of a mother. She remembered how she wrote about it in her diary.

" _Nora probably knows what's going on. Or maybe she doesn't, but she's seen something. I hope not. She could ruin everything if she ran that arrogant mouth. You know what probably happened to her dad? Her whore mother probably had him shot so that she could sleep freely with my dad. She's probably a murderess as well as an adulteress. Ha! I should tell everyone for her. But that would make Mom sadder- she'd lose more than we already have. That's all she's got, is the image and the money. The money helps. I just have to last until graduation; then I can move somewhere far away from 'Back'water, Maine. Maybe to New York, or Los Angeles. Maybe if dad died…I don't know how much he's got. And that'd make me like Blythe Grey, the murdering adulteress. The Black Widow. Yes, I'm going to call her that now. No, The Whore is better. I've been calling her that for so long, it wouldn't be right to change it. Simple and to the point. Anyway, back to The Whore's daughter. My….my father's bastard. I hate even writing that. Thinking she's too good to be around me. I'm not the love spawn. I'm better than her in all ways. I'm cheerleading captain, pretty, well-dressed, and everyone except for her and her fat pig friend wants to be me. I've got both parents. All the boys love me. I've even got my eye on the new boy. Talk, dark hair, a bit brooding, but I mean, diary, if you saw the arms on this guy. I even saw his motorcycle in the lot today. A MOTORCYCLE. I don't think I have any classes with him though. And he's a senior, but I'm Marcie Millar. Of course I can snag him. Maybe if I'm lucky, he can run into Nora's rust bucket of a car, or maybe even her. Then I'll really like him…"_

Then Nora took him. But Marcie got him back. He might not be interested in her, but he was broken up with Nora and that was what mattered. She snickered at the memory of the Devil's Handbag.

" _So, Patch has been spending time with me now. I know he and Nora broke up. He's such a new challenge. Tonight he took me to the Devil's Handbag for Battle of the Bands._

 _I punched that bitch in the face. Hard. I'm so happy._

 _He didn't even step in to help her, he just threw her out. If anything could be more demoralizing than having your ass kicked by the woman who stole your man, and then thrown out by the man, please let me know. Ha! Let her go home and think about that! Let The Whore see what I'm capable of. Even she hasn't done anything like that. If only Susanna would find her. I'm more than sure she could take her. I know what it's like to lose to someone else. But it wasn't me this time. It was her, and it was beautiful. Loss is a bitch, hmm Nora? Just like you and your mother._

 _I even got Patch to kiss me. He resisted doing any more, which is starting to become a little annoying. But I knew they weren't a thing anymore. He kissed me back. It was….so smooth. Like, if he weren't so controlled, I'm more than sure that it could be sexier. He's probably kissed Nora that way…she's not even sexier than me. She's a total dork. What does she have that I don't? Probably a pheromone that attracts men from their partners. The Whore's pheromones. Whatever. He's by my side now, and that's what matters."_

That diary was the only thing she told everything. She'd told it about her childhood, about the awkward first time, about the highs and the lows, and definitely about her hatred for Nora and her mother. She'd once bragged that it'd make the _National Enquirer_ look tame, but that was because part of her image ran on the idea that she knew all of everyone's secrets. She did. But there were too many of her own in there as well. So…teasing was okay, to make them want to know her, but they never would. They couldn't.

 _Oh well._ Marcie finished putting on her eyeliner and grabbed her purse. Addyson and Cassie were waiting, and she hadn't had her fill of their false adoration and envy in a while.

She opened the door and walked outside, and froze.

Nora Grey stood there, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"What are you doing here?" Marcie hissed, growing instantly defensive. Nora's mouth dropped open.

"I—I didn't think you'd be home."

Marcie narrowed her eyes. "Well, I am." What had she just busted Nora the Whore-a doing?

"I thought you….and Patch…" Nora sputtered, going red.

"He canceled!" Marcie snapped. _Did she come here planning to steal Patch in some huge show?_ Marcie became angrier, and nervous. She'd fought with Nora at the bar; maybe she'd come back for revenge. Was Vee close by? Was this a trap? Could she call the police? Marcie's nerves grew as she considered every possibility when-

" _What are you doing with my diary?"_

Nora had the decency to look ashamed, but Marcie could hardly take it in. She marched quickly down the porch and snatched it back. _"You-you took it?"_

She'd tarnished it. She'd tarnished her closest confidante. She'd stolen her diary. All of her secrets, all of her thoughts, all were exposed. Marcie felt violated. There was nothing that Nora didn't know now.

"I took it the night of your party. It was a stupid thing to do. I'm so sorry—"

Marcie didn't want her false apologies. "Did you read it?"

"No."

She didn't believe the bitch. "You liar." Marcie hissed, sneering. Her pain began slipping through the cracks, but she wouldn't let it. "You read it, didn't you? Who wouldn't? I hate you! Is your life so boring that you have to go snooping through mine? Did you read the whole thing, or just the parts about you?" She demanded, wanting to know just how far Nora had gotten.

Nora opened her mouth, when she paused. " _Me_? What did you write about _me_?"

So she was going to lie about it? Fine! "What do I care?" It was time that Marcie let her know exactly where they both stood. She turned and threw the diary on the porch. She might honestly burn it, despite it being her best friend. It'd been touched by Nora Grey; infected by her presence. She squared her shoulders, ready to attack. "Now you know the truth. How does it feel knowing your mom is screwing other people's husbands?"

Nora laughed, a dismissal of a laugh that boiled Marcie's blood. "Excuse me?"

"You really think your mom is out of town all those nights? Ha!"

Nora folded her arms, becoming just as aggressive. Marcie only recoiled a little inside, but now wasn't the time to back down. "Actually, I do."

"Then how do you explain why her car is parked down the street one night a week?" Marcie remembered discovering that pattern; it'd enraged her enough to go vandalize the car, but she'd decided on recording the license plate instead.

"You have the wrong person." Nora insisted, looking stupid.

"Beige Taurus, license plate X4I24?" Marcie spoke. Nora stopped speaking, for the first time her nerves showing.

"So you know her license plate number. That doesn't prove anything."

Marcie took advantage of her weakness. "Wake up Nora. Our parents knew each other in high school. Your mom and my dad. They were together."

"That's a lie. My mom as never said anything about your dad."

 _So all that time, she's never once thought about it! I've always known something before know-it-all Nora!_ "Because she doesn't want you to know. Because she's still with him. He's her dirty little secret." So Nora hadn't known. Which meant that her little mom-daughter dynamic was about to crumble the way Marcie's family dynamic had. _Good._

"Maybe my mom knew your dad in high school, but that was a long time ago, before she met my dad. You have the wrong person. You saw someone else's car parked down the street. When she's not home, she's out of town working."

Part of Marcie felt bad for Nora and her silly little naïveté. The other part of her wanted to destroy it the way hers had been destroyed. "I _saw_ them together, Nora. It was your mom, so don't even try to make excuses for her. I went to school that day and spray-painted your locker with a message to your mom. Don't you get it? They were sleeping together. All these years they've been doing it." Marcie steeled for the worst part. "Which means my dad could be your dad. And you could be my- _sister."_

Nora's eyes widened with horror and disgust. Marcie waited for her to say something, since she didn't have anything left to say. But Nora didn't. She turned around and awkwardly hobbled away down the street. Marcie waited until she vanished down the walk, quickly grabbed the diary, and jumped into the car.

And began to cry.

She'd destroyed Nora's relationship. She's destroyed Nora's family. She'd destroyed Nora's morale. She had nothing left. Marcie had won.

So why didn't it make her feel any better?

 **So sad.**

 **As for questions as to if I'm doing the other two books. You're right, writing the first two was a doozy. If all things go well, I definitely plan on writing _Silence_ from Patch's point of view. With school and other impending curriculars, I probably won't start it until June (I know I always say that, but this time I mean it ha some life things going on right now) As for _Finale_...I'm still contemplating it. I don't know if I want to, to be honest. I never really cared about knowing what Patch was doing in _Finale,_ except for like a few pivotal the other three books, it was Nora and Patch fighting together, whereas in the fourth it was more her own struggle and I actually liked that. So...we'll see. Read and review! **


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

 **Patch's POV**

She had to listen. It was crunch time. I had no access to her thoughts and her safety, but even _I_ knew that if Rixon was finally playing his game, there was only so much time she had left. The only way I could do that was to get back into her life, and that was looking impossible. I still had to try.

I'd lay down to take a mental break, and in my desperation, I'd ended up in the dream realm. _My chance._ Whatever Nora was feeling upset about, it was bad enough to end her up on my same wavelength. Maybe it would make her want to listen.

We were in her front lawn when she appeared. The wind was howling, and the sky was a dark gray. She looked over at me, eyes thinned due to the wind, but still full of exhaustion and pain.

"Get out of my dream!" she yelled over the wind. I shook my head.

"Not until I tell you what's going on."

She tightened her pajama top, protecting herself. "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"The Archangels can't hear us here."

She laughed harshly. "It wasn't enough manipulating me in real life- now you have to do it here, too?"

"Manipulating? I'm trying to tell you what's going on." We didn't have time for this, why didn't she understand that?

"You're forcing your way inside my dreams. You did it after the Devil's Handbag, and you're doing it now."

I wasn't going to argue with her. "After the Z, in the Jeep, you told me you'd had a dream about Marcie's dad. The night you had the dream, I was thinking about him. I was remembering that exact memory you dreamed about, wishing there was some way I could tell you the truth. I didn't know I was communicating with you."

"You made me have that dream?"

"Not a dream. A memory." She had to understand. "I don't know how I overlapped your dreams, but I've been trying to communicate with you the same way ever since." I knew the mechanics behind why it happened, but it wasn't like there was a switch that made it where I just _could._ "I got through the night I kissed you after the Devil's Handbag, but I keep hitting walls. I'm lucky I'm here now. I think it's you. You're not letting me in."

"Because I don't want you inside my head!"

I was on a mission. I walked towards her. "I need you to let me in."

She turned away from me.

"I was reassigned to Marcie." I wasn't supposed to say that. It slipped. Even if the Archangels couldn't hear me, I didn't want to push too far. But I needed her to understand what was happening.

Her face twisted. "You're Marcie's guardian angel?"

"It hasn't been a pleasure cruise."

"Did the archangels do this?"

 _Thank god she's letting me talk._ "When they assigned me as your guardian, they made it clear I was supposed to have your best interests in mind. Getting involved with you wasn't in your best interest. I knew it, but I didn't like the idea of the archangels telling me what to do with my personal life. They were watching the night you gave me your ring. As soon as I realized they were watching us, I took off. But the damage was done. They told me I'd be out as soon as they found a replacement. Then they assigned me to Marcie. I went to her house that night to force myself to face what I'd done." _It wasn't to hurt you or reject you. Nothing I'd ever done was to hurt you._

"Why Marcie? To punish me?"

Here was the hard part to explain. "Marcie's dad is a first-generation Nephilim, a purebred." _Finding the cowardly bastard has been harder than anything I've ever done._ "Now that Marcie is sixteen, she's in danger of being sacrificed. Two months ago, when I tried to sacrifice you to get a human body, but ended up saving your life, there weren't many fallen angels who believed they could change what they were. I'm a guardian now. They all know it, and they all know it's because I saved you from dying. Suddenly a lot more of them believe they can cheat fate too. Either by saving a human and getting their wings back—or by killing their Nephil vassal and transforming their body from fallen angel to human."

The majority of the archangels already hated me because I challenged their status quo, but by pulling this I'd really pulled the rug from under them. They were dealing with something that they'd never considered could be a possibility. And they believed that it was all my fault. But I didn't care how they felt about me, what mattered was how they felt about Nora and Nora's safety.

Nora sighed. "You mean it's your job to make sure the fallen angel who forced Hank Millar to swear fealty doesn't sacrifice Marcie to get a human body."

I didn't need her starting the jealousy routine now. "Marcie doesn't know. She's completely in the dark." She'd stopped talking, and I needed to keep her going. "Chauncey formed the Nephilim blood society."

"What? How do you know?"

 _By force, but-_ "I've accessed a few memories. Other people's memories."

Her face became shocked. "Other people's memories?" she cried, appalled.

I had to continue; I didn't have the time to defend my actions. "A successor picked up where Chauncey left off. I haven't been able to get a name yet, but rumor is he isn't happy about Chauncey's death, which doesn't make sense. He's in charge now- that alone should have wiped away any remorse he felt over Chauncey's death. Which makes me wonder if the successor was a close friend of Chauncey's, or a relative." Barnabas was becoming more and more suspicious, despite his weakling nature. It'd be the perfect ploy; to hand it off to the one person that no one thought was strong enough to carry it.

Nora shook her head. "I don't want to hear this."

 _That's too goddamn bad!_ "The successor has a contract out on Chauncey's killer. He wants the killer to pay." I looked her in her eyes. She understood that she was in danger. She had to.

"You mean he wants me to pay."

"Nobody knows you killed Chauncey. He didn't know you were his female descendant until moments before he died, so there's little chance anyone else knew." Barnabas knew…but he'd vanished. He'd probably been worried that someone would figure out the connection and come for him in vengeance, the way Rixon had somehow figured it out. _Or…_ He never told Chauncey, or anyone else. I knew he wouldn't have because I knew Chauncey. The idea that they had a potential weakness to their leader would have driven Chauncey mad; Nora would have been dead before she'd been given a chance to live. "Chauncey's successor might try to track down Chauncey's descendants, but I wish him luck."

I stepped towards her, and she stepped back. "When you wake up, I need you to say you want me as your guardian angel again. Say it like you mean it, so the archangels hear it, and hopefully grant you request." It was a long shot, but I needed to be back in her circle. "I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe, but I'm restricted. I need heightened access to the people around you, your emotions, everything in your world." If she didn't, when Rixon or anyone else made his move, I couldn't step in. I moved closer, placing my hands around her hips. She looked so exhausted. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Her face was gaunt. Almost as if she had heavy weights on her shoulders and couldn't carry them. I knew the feeling. I was carrying the fates of more than one world on mine. All I could do was wait for her to take it in and understand what she had to do.

The world began to collapse around us, and her body began to go opaque. I grabbed her elbow.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't respond, but she began to pull farther away from me. Waking up. I pulled her face to mine, forcing her to look me in my eyes. "Don't wake up, Angel. There's more you need to know. There's a very important reason why you need to see these memories. I'm trying to tell you something that I can't tell you any other way. I need you to figure out what I'm trying to tell you. I need you to stop blocking me."

Rixon was coming. The Nephilim were coming. They were coming for her. If she didn't figure it out soon, one of them was going to finally win. The Nephilim and their war and their mystery leader could all burn for what I cared. I cared about one person, and the only way I could help her was if she let me. Nora's body began to angle upward, into the dark funnel cloud in the sky. I reached for her and missed, and she disappeared from sight. The ring floated from my pocket, and I was just barely able to grab it before the dream vanished.

* * *

 **Vee's POV**

I'd told Rixon, whenever we'd come up for air, about the craziness Nora had been through today. He'd been so wonderful, telling me that I had to support her, no matter how dangerous or silly the situation was. She might get hurt, so I had to go with her. He was so excited, and I was so convinced. Then he had left, something about being busy. I didn't know, but it seemed a little bit like he was too excited for something. But….I didn't feel weird about it. I didn't feel anything about it. He had to go, and he did. Yep. But I was feeling lonely.

Then my phone rang, and it was Nora. Maybe, if she was feeling more normal, we could go do something completely non-Patch related.

"Good news. I talked my dad into driving back to the beach with me and paying the fine to get the boot off my car. I'm back in business."

"Good, because I need your help."

"Help is my middle name."

"I need someone to help me look through Scott's bedroom."

 _But…we were supposed to do something normal…_ Yet, I was compelled to help her. "Apparently Patch canceled our double date, so my schedule is wide open."

"Going through Scott's bedroom isn't going to be dangerous or exciting. All you're going to do is sit in the Neon outside his apartment and call me if you see him coming home. I'm the one who's going inside."

"Just because I'm not going the spying doesn't mean it's not exciting. It'll be like watching a movie. Only, in the movies the good guy almost never gets caught. But this is real life, and there's a strong chance you'll get caught. See what I mean? The excitement factor is through the roof." My sarcasm was hardly coming out, because this plan sounded awful…yet, for some reason, I felt really excited to tell Rixon about what was happening. He'd want me to help her.

"You _are_ going to warn me if Scott comes home, right?" She'd heard some of it.

"Heck yeah, babe. I've got you covered."

She hung up, and I sat there waiting. Okay…something was weird. I thought the idea was bad. I didn't want to go along with it. So why was I helping her? It was almost like I couldn't control myself. She called back in a panic about five minutes later.

"I told Scott I got him an audition with a band tonight, but he wants to know what kind of music the band plays and where they've played. If I give him your number, would you pretend to be the girlfriend of someone from the band? Just say you always answer your boyfriend's phone when he's practicing. Don't elaborate further. Stick to the facts: they're a punk band, they're the next big thing, and he'd be stupid not to audition."

Nora was really starting to scare me with all this lying. But if I was going to help out- "I'm really starting to like all this spy work. When my normal life gets boring, all I have to do is sidle up next to you."

 **Patch is starting to figure it out- just who may be in charge of the whole operation. Also, I feel like Vee was mindtricked by Rixon to help. I've always felt that way. Like...it might not be something anyone else has thought. But in my mind, I feel like once Rixon would have figured out how to manipulate Vee, he would have a closer connection to Nora. Because why would she really want to help Nora after her meltdown earlier in the day? But maybe I just believe in logic too much lol. Oh well. Read and review!**


	25. Chapter 24

**So, in order to fully appreciate this chapter, you HAVE to look up "Rolling Stone" by The Weeknd and listen to it. Like...I'll be heavily disappointed in you if you don't, because you won't get the full effect of the chapter. It's a beautifully sung song by one of my favorite artists, and his haunting tone reminds me of things that Scott himself would sing. This chapter gives me what Dallas calls that second-hand embarrassment. That's why it was so hard to type XD I couldn't stand how stupid Nora looked with this one!**

 **Edit* SaritaF called me out on something that was confusing, and I wanted to clarify. The song is NOT the genre that Scott would play for. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't like the song (I know I personally have eclectic taste in music) I was more focused on the emotion and meaning behind the song, that I feel he would relate to. Thanks!**

Chapter Twenty-Four

 **Scott's POV**

I put my bass into its case and got ready to go. I wasn't sure how interested I was in this band, but if they were offering…well, I wasn't going to refuse. It gave me something to do anyway besides huddling in my room all day. There was another song I'd been singing all day to practice my notes and my range.

 _Now you're thinkin' bout it_

 _Girl you're thinkin' bout it_

 _What we got here_

 _How we f-ckin' got here_

 _They recognize_

 _They just recognize_

 _I'm in a life without a home so this recognition's not enough_

 _I don't care about nobody else_

 _Cause I've been on these streets way too long_

 _too long too long_

 _Baby I've been on this too long,_

"Rolling Stone" by The Weeknd. One of my favorite songs to sing, because it related to my shitty life so well. Especially right now. It was one of my audition songs for tonight, and I had a feeling it was going to come out better than normal.

 _And a chest full of weed_

 _Got me singing bout a b-tch_

 _While I'm blowing out my steam_

 _Yea I know I got my issues_

 _Why you think I f-ckin' flow?_

 _And I'ma keep on smoking 'til I can't hit another note_

 _Oooo, but until then_

 _I got you, ooooo_

 _Baby I got you, ooooo_

 _Until you're used to my face_

 _And my mystery fades_

 _I got you_

 _So baby love me_

It sounded so nice. Almost like I was singing to someone. But no. She didn't need to love me. She needed to hate me. And she needed to stay the hell out of my life before she caused any more trouble. But it didn't mean I could help how I felt. Music did that to me, and for me. Allowed me to express myself without having to actually- express. I was calmer than normal; I had been all day. Until Nora called and twisted everything up. Hopefully she'd make up for it with this audition.

I grabbed my bass and music and hustled out of the apartment. Lynn tried to ask me where I was going, but I didn't feel like hearing any of her clucking. I jumped into the Mustang, my excitement building. The Devil's Handbag, hm? I'd been there before, but I couldn't remember just how I'd got there. I'd left Nora there after some trouble. Hopefully there wouldn't be any tonight. Not when I'd finally found the gig that I was looking for.

I called the number of the girlfriend chick back. "Hey, what are the directions to the warehouse again?"

"Umm-"she stuttered. "I'm not really sure. I'm only the girlfriend."

…. _What the fuck?_ "How do you not know that? Whatever, where do they practice?"

"Don't know."

…

…

…..

Something was wrong. I didn't know what it was, or why I felt that way. But something was totally off. Somebody was playing me. I was no longer interested in this 'audition'. If anything, it sounded like a trap. Maybe for-for _him-_ to lure me in. He knew I loved music. I couldn't even play in bands anymore. I had nothing anymore. In my anger and sadness, I hung up. I spun the car in a U-turn, and sped back home. I threw open the door, ready to pack my shit and take a hike. My mom jumped when I burst in.

"Scott? What are you doing back so soon?" she cried. I ignored her. Lynn wondering about what I was doing was the least of my problems. I pushed the door open, catching Nora red handed in my room.

And then I knew. The audition was bullshit. _She_ was bullshitting me. And I wanted to know _why._

"What are you doing?" I growled. Her eyes widened.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back so fast." She stuttered.

"The audition was fake, wasn't it?" She was sneaking through my shit.

"I-"

"You wanted me out of the apartment." I stormed towards her and grabbed her arm, shaking her. "You made a big mistake coming here." I might have been tempted to do worse if my mother hadn't walked into the door frame.

"What's the matter Scott? For Heaven's sake, let her go! She came by to pick up the sheet music you forgot."

 _She lied to Lynn too?_ "She's lying. I didn't forget any sheet music." I'd never forget my music.

"Is that true?" she asked, looking at Nora. Nora went redder than before.

"I lied." She stuttered. "The thing is, I really wanted to ask Scott to the Summer Solstice party at Delphic, but I couldn't bring myself to do it in person. This is really awkward." I let go of her arm so that she could wobble to my desk and back. She handed me a piece of paper and a hot dog.

'Don't be a wiener, Go to Summer Solstice with me.'

I didn't know whether to backhand her or laugh piteously at how pathetic this whole attempt was.

"Well? What do you think? Do you want to be a wiener or not?" Nora asked, holding a terrified grimace that was supposed to be a smile.

" _What?"_ I was so shocked that she thought I would fall for this. It was…just so stupid! I could not take the amount of dumb that she must have thought I was.

"Well, isn't that the cutest thing ever! You don't want to be a wiener, do you, Scott?" Mom piped in. I realized that it was a little sad that my mother would fall for such a trick, but maybe that's who it was meant for. Well, she wasn't going to be Nora's human shield any longer.

"Give us a minute, Mom?"

"Is the Summer Solstice a dress-up party? Like a dance? I could make a reservation at Todd's Tuxes-"

" _Mom."_

Lynn finally got the hint. "Oh. Right. I'll just be in the kitchen. Nora, I've got to hand it to you. I had no idea you were up here planting an invite to the party. I really thought you were picking up sheet music. Very clever." She literally _winked_ and left the room, closing the door. _Clever_ my ass. That plan was anything but clever. But that didn't matter. I turned back to Nora, who quailed as soon as she saw my expression.

"What are you really doing here?"

"I told you-"

"Not buying it." I wasn't my goofy mother. "What did you touch?" I needed to see what was missing.

"I came by to give you the hot dog, I swear. I looked in the desk for a pen to write the wiener note, but that's it."

 _She's so full of shit!_ "I know you're lying." I went to my desk and began looking through my drawers. So far nothing was missing. I turned back, and Nora backed towards the door. Finally, her face twisted, as if she was insulted.

"You know what? Keep the hot dog, but forget about Summer Solstice. I was just trying to be nice. I was trying to make up for the other night, because I felt responsible for your face getting smashed." I scowled. "Forget I said anything."

She had her nerve, alluding to my weakness. My getting my jaw cracked. The night I realized she was nothing but trouble. I'd almost opened up to her, too. It was almost heartbreaking, but not as it was irritating. But my insult was enough for me to put some extra malicious bass into my voice.

"I've got my eye on you. Think about that. Every time you think you're alone, think again. I'm watching you. If I ever catch you in my room again, you're dead. We all clear?" I'd never let her get me killed. I wouldn't let her ruin my life any more than her family already had. If she was smart, she'd get the hell out and never come back.

Nora's red face became paler and paler with my threat. "Crystal." She whispered.

She left, and I began looking through my things more thoroughly.

* * *

 **Vee's POV**

I didn't know what I was about to do with my car. All these Nora adventures were killing my poor baby. And by my baby, I meant my Neon.

I was also sweating like a pig, I couldn't breathe, and I needed a shower. A shower and another hot dog. Nora walked out, looking relieved but shaken.

"Nice decoy work," she said, slipping in some sarcasm. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You ever try chasing down a car?" I gasped.

Nora chuckled, giving a sheepish expression. It was the most normal face I'd seen her make in a while. "I'll one up you. I gave Scott my hot dog and asked if he'd go to Summer Solstice with me."

"What does the hot dog have to do with anything?"

She grinned. "I said he'd be a wiener if he didn't go with me."

If I wasn't already dying, I probably would have of laughter after that one. "I'd have run harder had I known I'd get to see you call him a wiener." That was _so lame._

Nora rolled her eyes and laughed. "Let's go get your car out of another bad situation."

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

 _Where is it?_

 _Where is it where did it go I don't understand where could it possibly be_

My ring was gone. I checked in the compartment. It wasn't there. I checked the closet. I checked under the bed. I checked in the bed. I checked in the desk. I checked all my shoes. I checked all my shirts. I checked all my pants. Not there. _Not there not there not there not there._

I'd been searching my things, when I noted that nothing seemed moved except for my chair. I saw something flicker out of the side of my eye, and when I jumped, I noticed that the plaster was peeling off of the wall just slightly. The plaster where I hid that ring.

 _Oh my god._

 _She took it. She took my ring._

 _The bitch-_

 _She's out to get me-_

 _He's coming for me-_

 _I have to stop her-_

Lynn pushed the door open, freezing at the sight of everything being everywhere on my floor.

"Scott! What is all this? Why is everything all over the floor?"

I ignored her. My panic was growing. The ring was gone and Nora had it. She was trying to play me. She wanted information. She was going to sell me out for something. I had to stop her. I reached back into the closet, and dug through it again. I pulled- _it-_ out.

The gun.

She wasn't going to ruin my life. I had enough to ruin hers too. I'd even use it if I had to. If she tried anything, if _he_ tried anything. I would be ready. I didn't want to kill Nora. I didn't want to kill anybody. But I would defend myself.

Before Lynn could stop me, I was out of the house. I didn't even stop to grab the Mustang. I just ran.

 **You better listen to that song! And maybe some other ones; maybe become a fan like myself. Read and review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**I know we miss Patch, and don't worry- he's coming back! It's hard, because we're supposed to assume so much is going on at one time, and there's so much to write. But he'll be back next chapter, I absolutely promise. It's all coming to a head soon!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

 **Scott's POV**

I forced my way into the house, pulling onto the door handle until it bent for me. It shocked me; I didn't know I was so strong that I could bend metal. I might have smiled too, but I didn't have time to be proud of my hard trained muscles. When I moved I felt the gun in my back pocket. For its light build, it felt like it weighed a ton. A ton of guilt. _No, stop thinking about that. Get the ring back. Hopefully you don't have to use it._

I walked around the house, supposing that she wouldn't hide the ring anywhere on the first floor.

"What are you doing here?"

I jumped, jerking my head up to the stairs. Nora stood there, looking stiff and nervous. Like that, I completely forgot that I was supposed to be in charge of the situation. I rose my hands, showing I wasn't there to hurt her.

"We need to talk." Why was I trying to be peaceful? I was supposed to be here to demand my ring back at all costs. Then the gun shifted in my back pocket, and I knew why. I couldn't use it. I couldn't use her own father's gun on her. It wouldn't let me. But I couldn't quit now.

"The door was locked. How did you get in?" she asked, voice high.

 _I opened the door. With my hands. But that's not the point._

"Breaking and entering is illegal." She said quietly, not letting me answer.

 _Pot and kettle, Nora._ "So's theft. You stole something that belongs to me."

"You have one of the Black Hand's rings."

"It's not mine. I-I stole it." I wasn't going to go through the whole story. It was none of her damn business, the way everything she poked her arrogant nose into wasn't her business. "Give me the ring back, Nora."

"Not until you tell me everything."

I was getting over her shit. All she had to do was leave it alone. Leave _me_ alone. All I wanted to do was be free of all of the torment, and she was trying her _damndest_ to drag me back into it.

"We can do this the hard way, if you want." I walked up the first step. I didn't want to completely hurt Nora, but I would. I would force her to show me where that ring was. I'd make sure I got it back. I'd get it back, and I'd run.

"Don't move!" she cried. "If you come another step, I'll call the police."

 _And?_ "It will take the police twenty minutes to get out here." Plenty of time for me to bail.

"That's not true."

Her lies were pathetic. She was pathetic. Delusional, even. I took another step.

" _Stop._ I'll place the call, I swear I will."

 _To tell on yourself?_ "And tell them what? That you broke into my room? That you stole valuable jewelry?"

Her eyes flickered to the left. "Your mom let me in."

"She wouldn't have, if she'd known you were going to steal from me." Lynn wasn't _that_ dopey.

Nora's eyes began to scramble with panic. "You lied to me about the Black Hand. That night in your bedroom, wow, quite an act. The tears were almost convincing."

 _My tears were NOT fake._ She was trying to pick at me. But she was right. "I did lie. I was trying to keep you out of the middle of things." As well as myself. "You don't want to get mixed up with the Black Hand."

"Too late. He killed my dad." Her voice was filled with more steel than I'd heard it. It was a little intimidating.

"Your dad isn't the only one the Black Hand wants dead. He wants me dead, Nora. I need the ring." I took a couple more quick steps, and she blinked almost like she missed it. Then she frowned, thinking.

"The Black Hand didn't force you to get the branding mark, did he? You wanted it. You wanted to join the society. You wanted to swear allegiance." She mocked. "That's why you kept the ring. It's a sacred token, isn't it? Did the Black Hand give it to you after he finished branding you?"

He had given me the ring, but she was crazy if she thought I wanted a part of that society. "No. I was forced."

"I don't believe you."

 _Oh my fucking god._ "Do you think I'd let some psychopath grind a burning hot ring into my chest? If I'm so proud of the branding, why am I always covering it up?"

She rolled her eyes as if it was all so _easy._ "Because it's a _secret_ society. I'm sure that you thought a branding was a small price to pay for the benefits that come with being part of a powerful society."

She was literally driving me out of my mind with her bitchiness right now.

" _Benefits?"_ I hissed. "You think the Black Hand has done a single thing for me? He's the Grim Reaper. I can't escape him, and trust me, I've tried. More times than I can count."

"He came back." She said, as if a light bulb went off. "After he branded you. You lied when you said you never saw him again."

 _Damn this!_ "Of course he came back! He'd call late at night, or sneak up on me on my way home from work, wearing a ski mask. He was always _there._ "

"What did he want?"

Her and her pushy questions… "If I talk, will you give me the ring back?"

"Depends if I think you're telling the truth."

This whole situation was twisting my insides, putting me under more and more stress. I rubbed my knuckles over my head, trying to lose some of my anxiety. "The first time I saw him was on my fourteenth birthday. He said I wasn't human. He said I was Nephilim, like him." I didn't even know what the hell a Nephilim was, only that he was crazy for thinking I was like him. "He said I had to join this group he belonged to. He said all Nephilim had to band together. He said there was no other way we could free ourselves from the fallen angels." I looked at Nora, wondering if she was going to think I was lying. I knew it sounded crazy. But she had to know that _he_ was crazy, not me. "I thought he'd lost it. I thought he was hallucinating. I kept dodging him, but he kept coming back. He started threatening me. He said the fallen angels would get me once I turned sixteen. He'd follow me around after school and work." I was only fourteen…I was just a little boy. He ruined my life. "He said he was watching my back, and I should be grateful. Then he found out about my gambling debts. He paid them off, thinking I'd see it as a favor and want to join his group. He didn't get it—I wanted him to go away. When I told him I was going to get my dad to slap a restraining order on him, he hauled me into the warehouse, tied me down, and branded me. He said it was the only way he could keep me safe. He said that someday I'd understand and thank him."

For all of the fear, part of me felt a little relieved to admit all of this to someone else. I never had- no one would believe me. Nora stood still, taking it in. "Sounds like he's obsessed with you."

"He thinks I betrayed him. My mom and I moved here to get away from him. She doesn't know about the Nephilim stuff, or the branding, she just thinks he's a stalker." My dad bailed in the middle of all of this. Just up one day and decided he wasn't going to help me, despite being a cop. The bastard. "We moved, but he doesn't want me running off, and he especially doesn't want to risk having me open my mouth and blow the cover on his secret cult."

"Does he know you're in Coldwater?"

"I don't know. That's why I need the ring. When he finished branding me, he gave me the ring. He said I had to keep it and find some other members to recruit. He told me not to lose it. He said something bad would happen if I did." I looked up at her, pleading. "He's crazy, Nora. He could do all kinds of things to me."

"You have to help me find him."

 _..What? Did you just ignore my entire story? Fuck outta here!_

"Forget it. I'm not going looking for him." I held out my hand. "Now give me the ring. Stop stalling. I know it's here."

She looked at me, then she ran away.

I sped up the stairs and looked at the weak door.

"This is getting old. Open up." I was seething. My patience and tolerance was pouring away. "You think this door is going to stop me?" She didn't open the damn door. I took a step back, and rammed into the door, throwing it open. Nora held a knife up to my face.

I walked up to her and snatched it and held it, correctly, at her face. "Who's in charge now?" I sneered. She was always thinking she was so smart. So sure. So damn confident that she could just ruin someone else's life. I hated her right now. I hated what she was doing to me. I was feeling so much more powerful, a little too high on it. The gun shifted in my back pocket, and although it made me pause, I ignored it. What was it going to do? Summon the man?

And then I got hit over my head.

And then I was getting the shit beat out of me. For a moment, I thought her father had actually come back to fight me. I was terrified. I didn't know who it was hitting me, like that night in my apartment. Whoever it was (was it the same person?) was moving insanely fast, and hitting me insanely hard.

Soon, the cops got there and I was being hauled out.

"I didn't do anything." I mumbled, blood spilling from my mouth. Why did I always end up like this after dealing with her? Where was she getting these scary ass friends? Was she deeper in this than I thought? Was she calling for them?

The cop looked down at me. Something was…odd about him. His presence…it felt weird. I looked at the guy who beat me up. Something was weird about him too. It was…icy, sharp. I didn't feel comfortable, almost like I was going to be consumed.

"Breaking and entering is nothing? Funny, the law disagrees."

"She stole something from me." I insisted, jerking my head towards her. "Ask her. She was in my bedroom earlier tonight."

"What did she steal?"

"I-" Again, instinct said I couldn't trust these guys. "I can't talk about it."

The cop looked at Nora.

"She's been with us all night. Right, Rixon?" her friend piped in.

"Absolutely."

 _Ohhh, you—_ "Not so goody two shoes now, are you?"

The cop turned down to me. "Let's talk about this knife you pulled."

"She pulled it first!"

"You broke into my house. Self-defense." Nora interjected.

"I want a lawyer." I hissed, pissed off. I had to have someone to defend me, right?

The cop smiled. "A lawyer? You sound guilty, Scott. Why'd you try to knife her?"

This couldn't be happening to me. "I didn't try to knife her. I took the knife out of her hand. She was the one trying to knife me."

"He's a good liar, I'll give him that." I glared at the dude, but quailed when he returned a grin. It was….sinister. _Evil_. Something was wrong with him. Like he'd taken pleasure in hurting me.

"You're under arrest, Scott Parnell." The cop said, continuing to read me my rights as he pushed me into the car. I was angry, but the more he talked I began to panic. I looked at Nora, begging her to understand.

"You're making a mistake. If I go to jail, I'm like a rat in a cage. He'll find me and kill me. The Black Hand will." I sensed the cop turn slightly at me, but I ignored him. "This is it, Nora. If I leave here, I'm dead."

"Yeah, yeah." The cop said, slamming the door in my face.

Desperate tears began to fall down my face. I didn't know what to do. No one believed me. But I was dead. I wouldn't be able to get out. No way to escape. Nobody to come get me. If I asked Lynn to rescue me, he might kill her too. I'd walk into that jail and it would come out of nowhere. I'd turn, and I'd be knifed. Or worse, strangled. Or hung. No one would question my death; they'd think that I killed myself. I couldn't trust anyone. The tears went from falling to gushing, and I leaned my head back.

 _Help me…somebody please, help me…._

 **The more I write his point of view, the more I dislike Nora in this book. Like...I get that she was just as desperate, but you don't get to go ruining other peoples' peace to find your own. It's so mean, especially when Scott would have had to have gone through so much. Writing this has definitely made me more sympathetic towards him. Read and review!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Guys- I'm such shit ha I'm so sorry. I've been not only busy, but the spirit of Writer's Block has me. It sucks too, cuz it's on the chapter where the most is going to go down, too. I just want to do it perfectly, and I don't push out half-assed work. So I'd prefer to take my time so that my work is the best for you and for myself. Still, that makes you have to wait so long, and for that I am SO sorry.**

 **To sacredorchid- You're absolutely valid when it comes to your point about Nora. I suppose I've forgotten what it is to be 16 (despite it only being like 4 years ago XD) and how I didn't handle situations very maturely either. Also, I totally get where you're coming from. However, when I write from other character's points of view I try to think like them as much as possible. To make myself more sympathetic to how they feel, which gives me a better insight into why they take the actions that they do, as to better my writing. So for me, coming from Scott's point of view, Nora's a tormentor. And she might be just confused about the world she's in, but she hasn't been through it as awfully(I feel) as Scott has and that's why he has slightly more right to be spooked by his own issues. But no, you're perfectly valid.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

 _The next night_

 **Patch's POV**

I stood in the graveyard, leaning on my favorite gravestone, thinking. The wind breezed past me, and I could only imagine how soothing it must have been. The leaves blew by, and the scene was eerily peaceful. But I wasn't at peace at all.

This night….it was too quiet.

Quiet, but not quiet is in nothing was happening. No, it was quiet as in something- everything- was happening, but I couldn't hear it. I had a terrible feeling. Nothing to do with my instincts as a guardian angel. No, Marcie hadn't gotten into any trouble today at all. I'd stopped by to take watch, but she hadn't left the house. I knew she was in there, and I sensed her distress. But I also sensed that she wanted to be left alone. No, nothing was going to happen to Marcie tonight.

But _something_ was going to happen.

I'd tried to contact Nora, but that had failed. Since then, I'd heard…nothing. It wasn't right. I was still anxious about Rixon, and I hadn't heard from him either. No, I knew better. When it was too quiet, something was happening. And I needed to know what it was. I stood up and walked to my motorcycle, hopped on, and sped to Nora's.

* * *

 **Rixon's POV**

 _Shit!_

 _Shit, damn, all types of fucking-_

 _AGHHHHHHHHH!_

I'd set up that whole apartment. I'd stolen all of those rings. I'd bought all that dynamite. I'd planned everything so well. The room was set up so meticulously. I literally walked in, placed the bomb, and left. There was just no way it could fail. And then the crap with the Nephil? Even _I_ couldn't have foreseen such an excellent addition! All of these things, this whole trap, so well made!

And she STILL got out of it!

 _WHY_ was this bitch so hard to kill?!

Her escapes were getting as annoying as her personality. It was aggravating, no- _infuriating-_ me. I couldn't deal with this. The whole loophole, the whole 'I have to make her trust me to sacrifice her' thing was getting ridiculous. If I could go punch dear old Enoch in his face I would. All I'd done was try to get her to trust me. But it wasn't working. I should have killed her while we were in her home, when I'd stopped that 'attack'. But I couldn't have. That cop. That cop that dragged the Nephil away. He wasn't human. I didn't know if he was Fallen, as I, but he didn't have that vibe. Maybe an angel in disguise? More likely. I'd never seen him around Delphic. He stopped me. I would have killed Nora, and Vee too, just to have some extra fun. Damn him!

I mean, she literally runs out of the building _just_ as the dynamite explodes. I couldn't believe it.

 _What in the absolute fu-_

Okay. No more mister nice guy. No more traps. If I was going to kill her, it was going to be on my next try. I'd had it with her getting away from me. This time, I was going to be there with her every step of the way. I was determined.

I called Vee. This girl was reaching the end of her usefulness. But Nora would follow this stupid girl anywhere, and vice-versa. So, I had one final job for her.

" _Get Nora to come to Summer Solstice."_ My command was simple. There was no way to get around it. She would try and never stop trying until Nora came out of that house. The event at Delphic was perfect. Too many people, too much noise, I could slip away. I'd be on home territory.

I placed the gun in its holster, and around my waist.

No, tonight, Nora Grey was going to die.

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

I couldn't stay here. I sat in the holding cell until the next night, luckily being alone. It was small, not one of the ones where they shove everyone. Which meant no one could sneak up behind me. The problem was, if one of them, or if _he_ decided to kill me, there was only one way in and one way out besides the tiny barred window. I couldn't escape.

I would.

I wiped the tears off of my face, trying to bring my panic under control. I was going to get out of here. I needed to find it in myself to get out of here. I wasn't going to stay and die. And I wasn't going to let him bring a pack of his friends to take me down, so fighting them wasn't an option. Somehow the gun hadn't been taken from me. I hadn't been pat down. In fact, the detective had kind of just thrown me into the holding cell. I needed that ring. I needed a reason for him not to kill me instantly. Nora Grey had that ring. She had that ring, and she held my life, and I refused to let her hold it any longer. I was coming for her. But I had to get out first.

I took a couple deep breaths. I thought back to how I got into her house. I looked at the window. The bars- if I tried hard enough, I could probably bend them. But the hole was too small. It'd have to be the cell bars. I didn't know how I'd get out of here without being spotted. I'd have to be calm, quick, and unnoticeable. I was going to try. I looked down at my handcuffs, took another breath, and yanked my hands apart. They snapped easily. I sighed, smiling. I stood up, shaking my body out and stretching. Then I walked to the bars. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I grabbed hold, and began to pull. It was easier than I thought. As soon as the hole was wide enough, I jumped through and began to walk. I was searching for a back door. I couldn't go out of the lobby; too many cops would see me. I saw a bathroom and walked towards it. _Yes!_ There was a window, just large enough for me to squeeze out of. I slipped through it and took off through the night.

* * *

 **Detective Basso's POV**

This girl had left so many messages on my phone that it was making hard not to block her. Nora Grey was causing much more problems than had been foreseen. A situation- her, a Nephil, and a fallen angel? All in one room? Sounded like the beginning of a bad joke.

This mission, my mission- it hadn't been this exhausting in a long time. When was the last time it was calm? Oh, before that boy, Jules, died in the gym. Except- the boy was not a boy. That was a man. A Nephil. I wanted to know what happened. Nora Grey was at this incident as well. I was starting to think all of these were connected in some way more than what was expected. It was strange. I knew who all of the characters were in this tale, and what role they were supposed to play, but I was missing critical pieces of plot. Sometimes I became irritated at the Archangels for placing me in such a tight spot. But I was good at this. I'd done it for a while.

Still, it would be nice to have a break every once in a while.

I lifted my feet to place on my desk, taking a deep inhale.

"Detective Basso!"

 _Ugh._

"Yes?" I sighed.

"The boy you brought in to question? The one that wouldn't talk? He's gone!"

I jumped out of my position, my agility shocking the other detective.

" _What do you mean he's gone?"_ I demanded.

"He- he _bent the bars,_ sir!"

I should have known he would have done something like that. He didn't seem bright. Not only that, but he seemed terrified. The Black Hand. One of the many characters in this story. Whatever he'd done to Scott Parnell, it was enough to make him attempt armed robbery and to escape jail. I'd taken him directly to the holding cell so that I could think of how to deal with him personally. As a Nephil, I didn't know how adept he was at his supernatural skills and I didn't want him fooling the human police officers. I somehow underestimated and overestimated him at the same damn time. I quickly grabbed my keys and my phone.

"Get everyone out looking for him. _Now!_ He is highest priority!"

As I reached the car, I knew my destination. Nora Grey's home. Whatever he'd wanted, it was there. I called her, hoping that I'd reach her before he did.

"Finally," she breathed.

"Nora, where are you?" I spoke quickly. "Scott escaped. He got away. We've got the whole force looking for him, but I want you to stay the hell away from him. I'm coming to pick you up until this blows over. I'm on my way to your house right now."

Nora made a choking sound before answering. "What? How did he get out?"

I didn't know how much she knew about his strength. "He bent the bars in his cell."

"I'm not at home. I'm at Delphic amusement park. I think he knows where I am. How soon can you get here?"

"Delphic? Thirty minutes. Go to security. Whatever you do, keep your phone on you. If you see Scott, call me immediately."

"They don't have security at Delphic." She whispered.

She couldn't be serious. "Then get out of there! Drive back to Coldwater and meet me at the station. Can you do that?" I sighed, trying to calm down before I scared her. "You're going to be just fine. Just…hurry back here. I'll send the rest of the force to Delphic to go after Scott. We'll find him."

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

At Delphic. She was at Delphic. I could tear this house up and find the ring. But she may have taken it with her. She might be taking it to someone there. It'd be the perfect ploy, to make an exchange in such a full place. Who would see? Who could stop her? _Me._ I hotwired my Mustang and hightailed it to Delphic.

* * *

 **Patch's POV**

I pulled up to the house, and immediately noticed something was wrong. There were tire treads on the driveway, as if someone had made a quick escape. The door was wide open. I charged up the walkway to the porch. The door handle was mangled, as if someone had forced their way inside. Rixon? I couldn't see him leaving signs of a struggle. Unless he was doing it on purpose…but no. Scott Parnell? This was more his style- clumsy, panicked. It was only slightly less worrying. I paused- could I actually do this without alerting the Archangels? I took a step- nothing. _Good._ I walked inside, quietly, trying not to disturb anything just in case the intruder was still inside. I sensed an altercation- I didn't even need my extra senses for that. I quickly moved up the stairs, and stopped in my tracks. If I could feel my heartbeat, I knew it would have stopped.

Blood. Lots of it.

Blood sprayed against the wall. As if someone was punched at a high velocity. A knife on the ground, discarded as if it'd been kicked away. Crusted and brown, it was old. Whoever was cut by this was cut earlier, at least the day before. I pushed down my anger and fear, knowing that if Nora was here, she might be hurt and I had to help. I was sure that I should be able to sense her- but I couldn't. And that would mean that she was d-

 _No._

"Nora?" I called, growing more and more nervous. I looked through each room, praying I would find her, or if not, not find a body. Thank god, she wasn't there. I raced back down the stairs, to see if she'd left any sign of where she was. Or, if someone had taken her, if they'd left any traces of themselves. Maybe a note? I looked around, and noted a crumpled piece of paper on the ground in the kitchen. I picked it up and read it, hands shaking.

'At Delphic for Summer Solstice'. It was in her handwriting. Was she forced?

Delphic? Why would they take her to Delphic- could it be a trap to lead me off of their trail?

 _Oh no-_

And then I remembered my bad feeling from when I was Nora's guardian. That feeling that she couldn't go to Delphic, that it wasn't safe.

And then I knew why it'd seemed so peaceful. _No. NO._ I couldn't let it happen. I wouldn't.

I turned, and once again, Castiel stood in front of me.

 **Patch is so sick of his shit XD**

 **So, I've been going through some stuff. I've had a now ex-friend go total narcissistic psycho-sociopath on me within the past month, and honestly...I feel like I'm going to use that to help me write the upcoming chapter. It's been fairly rough but...I think it might have been for the best. I'll have some genuine experience to help write it out. It may still take me some time, though. Anyway, read and review!**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 **Patch's POV**

"You can't be serious right now." I stated flatly.

He stared back, clearly berating me.

"Rixon is going to kill her. There's blood upstairs, I don't know what's going on. All I know is that she's in danger. She's going to be hurt if I don't do something! I have to help, surely you can help me stop him-"

"You aren't going to do anything."

I paused, frozen by his unconcerned tone. "What? What did you say?"

Castiel looked at me coldly, folding his arms. "I've covered for you. I've done much for you in my own name. I've defended you multiple times during your time as a guardian. Is this how you will repay me?"

I stood up taller, shocked by his tone. "Excuse you?" I whispered.

"No, excuse _you._ You will _not_ ruin this. You will not ruin everything the archangels and I have worked for. I have given you passes because I believe in second chances. I believe that there is good in you-"

"But you would tell me to let the love of my life die."

I hadn't meant to let that slip. I did mean every word. And once I'd said it, I couldn't stop myself. I began to laugh, partially hysteric with my worry. "You would stand here, look me in my face, try to _guilt_ me, and then tell me to let Nora Grey die. But you see 'good' in me. How _dare_ you, Castiel?" I was sneering by the end.

He sighed, and for the first time, I saw genuine contempt flash in his eyes. "I'm beginning to think that you are as stupid and childish as the others said you were. Can you really be so selfish? Are you going to let so many people, this planet, and the _entire hierarchy_ of Heaven itself crumble for a stupid little girl? This girl, this daughter of a Nephil and a loose woman? For what? Why is she so important? Is it because if you're lucky, this one might spread her legs the way-"

I had him pinned against the wall before he could even dare finish that statement.

"Don't-you— _ever_ —talk about-Nora-that way-again." I hissed, holding him there. His face didn't even change.

"You are pathetic, _Jev_ Cipriano. Unworthy of the wings on your back. Unworthy of those, unworthy of your previous ones, hell, you're unworthy of being a higher being in general. Look at you. Filthy with the dust of the earth; becoming more and more like the humans we're supposed to observe, not join. But only you. For centuries. Following that _stupid_ book, thinking that you _really_ had a chance to break the mold."

My eyes filled with red. He was mocking me. And I was so consumed with worry that I was letting him.

"Shut up." I demanded, trying to keep my composure. He sneered at me, and I began to hate him even more.

"Do you really think that I wanted to be your friend, that that's why I came down here? Of course not. Now, I see the good in many, but you? No. Just a stupid need to question the status quo out of spite. No, I was sent to watch you. To watch you, and wait for the moment where you slipped up and this time rip your wings out and send you to Hell for good. I don't normally prefer such violence, but for you- I'll make an exception."

He threw me off, and I was only just able to maneuver out of the way so as to not ruin any of Nora's house. He flew at me, and I dodged to the side. I needed to get out of this house- there were too many things inside that he could use to disable me. I needed open space- to get him as far away from me as possible without having to hide his body. Before he could launch himself at me again, I took off through the open door and into the field. I stayed low in the grass, waiting.

Castiel laughed as he flew over me. "Do you really think you can get away from Heaven? You'll never escape- there's nowhere for you to go. No true friends, no true allies. No one will mourn you- your enemies will scorn you when you join them in Hell, and Heaven will rejoice at your loss. Nowhere will have you, no one will have you. You are unwanted, rejected, and serve no purpose. You'd do yourself a favor by kneeling and just letting me start your punishment."

Now, I was used to being mocked, and he was going too far. He was aiming at every one of my inner insecurities- that I was discarded; useless; alone. But something gave me pause. His words. I had no intention of giving Heaven the pleasure of watching me suffer, and I had no intention of giving Hell the pleasure of holding me. There was only one person that I had genuinely loved. There was only one person that I wanted to accept me, and she was about to die at the hands of a traitor. I needed to save her. _That_ was my purpose. And that purpose, once served, would make me happy in spite of Heaven, Hell, and anyone else that had a problem with me. His words, which were meant to hurt me, gave me more conviction than ever.

I was _all_ for that.

I smiled, a proud, conniving smile that I saved only for the baddest things I did, as he flew towards me. As soon as he was only half a foot away, I pulled out the tree branch that I'd secretly carried into the bush. I watched his eyes grow with disconcerted with confusion as I forced it through the top of his chest and out the back of one of his wings, pushing the top of the wing out of place. When he hit the ground, he was coughing up blood and trying to pull the branch out. I walked next to him and placed my hand on the bloody branch, and my foot on his back.

"Castiel, Castiel. So arrogant. I'm not sure if you've forgotten, but the rest of the Archangels know what I'm capable of. I've killed with no remorse, stolen with no doubts, tortured with pleasure. I'm a master of lying, and a genius when it comes to seeing through people. I'm a terrible agent of Heaven. So, you're right. I'm Fallen. _And I love it._ " With a heavy kick down, I forced his body off of the branch and onto the ground.

Castiel lay there, gasping. He tried leaning over, to cover the gaping hole in his chest, but I kicked him back onto his stomach. Already he was beginning to heal, and I couldn't let that happen. I was tempted to tear off his wings, but then he'd join me as a Fallen angel, and I certainly wasn't up for having him around me any longer. But I had to say something first. I leaned down so that I could whisper.

"I do serve a purpose, and it is neither for Heaven nor Hell. My purpose is to exist for Nora Grey. She needs me. Heaven has failed her numerous times. I have failed Heaven numerous times. The difference, between what I can do for her, and what they will do for her? I will not fail her, because she's more important to me than Heaven could ever be. I don't give a _damn_ about the hierarchy, or anyone else on this planet. That's what a true guardian is supposed to do. To place the needs and wants of who they're protecting over anything else. But I don't care about your rules, or your titles, your status quo or your plans. I love Nora Grey, I'm going to do anything I can to protect Nora Grey, and be damned if anyone stands in my way." I rose the branch above his back, making sure he could see it first. I smiled again, the dark, twisted smile of a Fallen angel. "It's a shame that you don't prefer violence, Castiel. I find it highly effective in getting my way."

I forced the branch down, hurling it into the middle of his back where his wings connected. Castiel screamed, gurgled out a cry, and went stiff. Just to make sure, I flew up, and allowed myself to fall feet first onto the branch, digging it deeper into the ground. Out of spite, I wrote in the mud next to him "For you". They'd come and get him, and see it there. I turned and left, leaving him pinned to the ground.

I was living on borrowed time. I was highly aware. But as I flew towards Delphic, I didn't care. The freedom made me feel euphoric.

I landed on the ground near the Archangel. There was chaos. People were running, and I began pushing forward through them to figure out what was going on.

* * *

 **Rixon's POV**

The goofy teenage Nephil was really making these plans easier and easier. Really I didn't know what his deal was with her, but if he continued to make Nora's life harder and more trusting of me I'd gladly continue to use and ruin his pointless immortal life.

They'd caused a whole scene in the entire park, dragging her around and trying to get the ring back from her. Finally, when I saw them in clear sight, I pulled out my weapon and fired.

"He's got a gun!" someone yelled. That was annoying, but it was too late to take it back. The Nephil grabbed his side as the blood flowed out of it. Did he not know he was immortal? Did he really think he was going to die? Oh this was too priceless. As he went down on one knee, I filled with an evil glee. Well, no need to make him feel like he was going to survive.

He tried to get away, and it made Vee scream "He's getting away! Someone get him!"

 _With pleasure._ I aimed a couple more shots at him, but who knows if I actually hit him or not with the stampede of people. Didn't really care anyway. All I cared about was getting Nora to follow me. I turned and mouthed _over here,_ flagging my hand through the air. _Yes, follow me, follow the man who saved you._

"What the hell?! Why did you _shoot_ him, Rixon?" Vee demanded. _Oh shut up. Because I can, ya silly bitch._

"Citizen's arrest. Well, that, and Patch told me to." Just another lie to make him look a little worse.

"You can't shoot people just because Patch says to! You're going to get arrested. What are we going to do now?"

"The police are on their way. They know about Scott." Nora murmured, still in shock.

"We have to get out of here! I'll take Nora to the police station. Rixon, go get Scott, but don't shoot him again- tie him up like last time?" _My god, this woman is annoying as hell!_

"Nora can't use the gates. That's what he'll expect. I know another way out. Vee, get the Neon and meet us at the south end of the parking lot, near the Dumpsters." That way I'd know where she was and have a quick way to dispose of her.

"How are you going to get out?"

"Through the underground tunnels."

"There are tunnels under Delphic?"

I kissed her forehead, resisting the urge to slam her head into the ground. "Hurry, love."

She began to run, then turned and nodded. "Just hurry, okay?"

As she took off, I felt nothing but disgust. I would have nothing but pleasure in ridding the world of her annoying presence. I began to walk towards the fun house with Nora, my excitement growing.

"There's a mechanical room in the basement of the fun house. It has a door leading into the tunnels under Delphic. Scott may have heard of the tunnels, but if he figures out where we've gone and follows us, there's no way he'll find us. It's like a maze down there, and it goes on for miles." I almost flashed back to a memory of Patch and myself learning the paths and getting lost in them. I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, Delphic was built by fallen angels. Not me in particular, but a few of my mates helped. I know the routes by heart. Er, mostly."

 **I'm sorry, but I absolutely LOVE the idea of Patch taking back his freedom and acknowledging that he's just so good at being bad :P Like...I made Castiel up with distinct plan in mind that I (as the author) would be so annoyed of him that I would enjoy ending his character- and I did. I feel like I come up with Final Destination type deaths/endings. I just...I enjoy them XD Something must be wrong with me; I'm crazy. I can't believe he lasted this long as a character (or that I didn't forget about him) but I guess I do make up characters...so... Any who, read and review!**


	29. Chapter 28

**So guys, I wanna reiterate that you're supposed to assume that these points of view in this chapter are happening simultaneously. So if they seem a little out of order, it's because it's a book and I can't really make that clear. I also realized, typing Rixon's long, drawn out, somehow-happened-in-a- week plan that he is most definitely a narcissist. And I can't stand it when bad guys say their secret plans -_- like come on Doofenschmirtz, you're wasting time telling us your plans! (Lol Phineas and Ferb funny!)**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

 **Rixon's POV**

I walked her into the fun house. I must say, it was the perfect place. There was no way of knowing what was real or not, there was no easy escape, and there was so much going on that it would confuse a human. She couldn't possibly escape this time. I had to reassure her while we walked deeper and deeper inside.

"It's not real. We have to keep going. If Scott decides to search the tunnels, we have to beat him inside."

"How much farther?" she whined.

"The mechanical room is just ahead." It'd be perfect. Only one door, only one small space. The tunnel entry wasn't in this building, but she didn't need to know that. "After that, we'll be in the tunnels. Scott's bleeding pretty bad. He won't die-Patch has told you all about Nephilim, right?- but he could pass out from loss of blood. Chances are, he won't find an entrance to the tunnels before he does. We'll be back above ground before you know it." I needed to make her trust me, to feel calm in my presence.

But she kept. On. Turning.

"Do you think Scott could have followed us?"

 _Ugh._ I stopped, letting her listen. "There's no one there."

She didn't move.

"Nora? We have to hurry. We don't want to meet up with Scott in the outer ring of the tunnels, where all the entrances feed."

When she turned back to me, something was different. She looked even more determined to not follow me than before. What the hell?

"I can't see where I'm going. I need something to hold."

She was depriving me of my moment, and it was pissing me off. "Hold the back of my shirt and follow me. Keep up. We haven't got a lot of time."

I began to walk again, and then suddenly my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I stumbled, and turned to grab Nora's wrist. _That little bitch touched my wing scars._

"Careful whose business you go sticking your nose in. Maybe that's the way it is with Patch but nobody touches my scars." Nobody needed to see how I'd become who I was. Nobody needed to see me suffer, never again.

She looked like she could puke. "I saw my dad die."

 _Aw, shit._ "Did you see the killer?" I asked.

"I saw Patch from behind. He was wearing his ball cap."

 _Ooookay?_ I nodded, going with it. "He didn't want to keep the truth from you, but he knew that if I told you, he'd lose you. It happened before he knew you."

"I don't care when it happened. He needs to be brought to justice." She shrieked.

 _We don't have time for this!_ "You can't bring him to justice. He's Patch. If you report him, do you really think he's going to let the cops haul him off?"

Nora shook her head. "There's just one thing I don't understand. There were only three people in the memory. My dad, Patch, and Hank Millar. The three of them saw what happened. Then how am I seeing this in your memory?"

My mouth tightened. Well, now she was finally thinking things through. Now, she would choose to actually make sense of things. Just great.

She stood up straight and looked me in the eye. "You killed him. It was you. You were wearing Patch's hat. You killed my dad."

At least I didn't have to pretend anymore. "Well, this is awkward."

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

 _Oooowwwww….._

 _Oww…._

I couldn't even think about anything but moaning. I'd scrambled into the first place I could find, and slowly felt myself dying as I dragged myself forward. The bastard shot me. I didn't know who he was, but everything in me had already said he was bad news, and then this. I didn't know what was going on anymore. I was confused, I was sad, and I wanted nothing more but to at least die in some type of peace.

Too bad I couldn't even have that.

The quietest place was a mechanical room. I scooted into the room, closed the door, and hid. I wanted to die thinking of some happy thoughts.

I couldn't do that either.

Nora Grey consumed my mind. All of this- all of this wouldn't have happened if I'd just listened to him. Her father wouldn't have died, I wouldn't have him on my trail- everything would have been okay. I was even still toting the dead man's gun in my pocket. I was shit. I was less than shit. And I was about to die like it.

 _Oh my god-_ Lynn. My mother. What was she going to do when she found out I was dead? I didn't even say goodbye to her. I was always acting like crap towards her when all she wanted was for me to be happy. I was so useless…

* * *

 **Rixon's POV**

"-You're jealous of him. That's it, isn't it? You'd rather be him-"

I grabbed her face, squeezing her mouth shut. " _Shut up."_ Nora jerked away from me, looking sick. I didn't care. There was no need for formalities anymore. "Jealous of him? Sure I'm jealous. He isn't the one on the fast track to hell. We were in this together, and now he's gone and gotten his wings back. Because of you." I was enraged, because I'd spent so much time on Patch, making him the man that he was, molding him. But when I looked at him now, all I could remember was the irritation of that little black-winged cherubic brat that scoffed at me. He'd always thought he was better than me, even from a young age. The bastard.

Nora shook her head. "You killed my dad before you even knew who I was."

I laughed. As if I wasn't immortal- I'd had plenty of time to look. "I knew you were out there somewhere, and I was looking for you."

"Why?"

 _Because I want to be human. Because I want the Heavens to serve me the way I served them for so long. For the free will to do as I feel. To feel._ "Keep walking." I commanded, pointing the gun down the fun house.

"Where are we going?"

 _Somewhere to end your pointless life and bring new meaning to mine._

"The police are on their way." She threatened.

I made a face. "Hang the police. I'll be finished before they get here." It would be a problem if I were human and the police showed up- there'd be no quick escape. I'd figure something out.

"You're going to kill me now that I know the truth? That you killed my dad?" she demanded.

I decided to tell her- no harm in ruining her morale a little more. "Harrison Grey wasn't your dad." I sneered at the mouth drop that she had before she caught herself. "Your dad is a Nephil named Barnabas. More recently, he goes by Hank Millar."

* * *

 **Patch's POV**

 _Where...where is it..._

I held it up, relieved. I burst back through the door and raced to the surface.

* * *

 **Rixon's POV**

"Do I get any last minute answers?" Nora asked, not sounding frightened enough for my tastes.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I thought only first generation purebred Nephilim could swear fealty. In order for Hank to be first generation, he'd have to have a human and a fallen angel parent. But his father wasn't a fallen angel. He was one of Chauncey's male descendants."

"You're overlooking the fact that men can have affairs with female fallen angels."

"Fallen angels don't have human bodies. Females can't give birth. Patch told me." She rebutted.

 _Clearly we trust Patch's word again._ "But a female fallen angel, possessing a female human body during Cheshvan, can produce a baby. The human may give birth to the baby long after Cheshvan, but the baby is tainted. It was conceived by a fallen angel." Patch had told me all about that plot of having Chauncey's descendant mate with a farm girl, possessed by a friend of his. All simply to spite Chauncey. Who knew it'd come back to bite him?

"That's revolting." Nora responded, wrinkling her nose.

 _It really is._ "I agree."

"Out of morbid curiosity, when you sacrifice me, does your body just become human or do you possess another human body for good?"

"I become human." I smiled, unable to help myself at the thought. "So if you come back to haunt me from the grave, just know you'll be looking for my same handsome mug." Too bad nobody ever did that.

"Patch could show up any minute now and stop you." She said defiantly.

 _Psht._ "I had my work cut out, but I'm confident I drove the wedge between the two of you about as deep as it could go. You got the ball rolling by breaking up with him- I couldn't have planned it better myself. Then there was the constant fighting, your jealousy over Marcie, and Patch's card- which I drugged to toss in just one more seed of distrust. When I stole the ring from Barnabas and had it delivered to you at the bakery, I had no doubt Patch was the last person you'd run to. Swallow your pride and ask for his help? When you thought he was hooked up with Marcie? Not a chance. You played right into my hands when you asked me if he was the Black Hand. I made the evidence overwhelming when I answered that yes, he was. Then I took advantage of the turn in our conversation to mention the address of one of Barnabas' Nephilim safe houses as Patch's, knowing full well you'd go snooping around and probably find memorabilia from the Black Hand. I canceled the movie plans last night, not Patch. I didn't want to be stuck inside a movie theater while you were all alone in the apartment. I needed to follow you. I planted the dynamite once you were inside, hoping to sacrifice you, but you got away." There were failings in my plan sure, but that didn't stop me from reciting it like the magnum opus that it was. If I had a "stupid" stamp, she would have gotten one right on her forehead.

"I'm touched Rixon. A bomb. How elaborate. Why didn't you keep things simple and march inside my bedroom and just put a bullet between my eyes?" she answered caustically.

I wanted to give her a little fake pout, just to rub it in. "This is a big moment for me, Nora. Can you blame me for wanting a little flourish? I tried posing as Harrison's ghost to lure you close, thinking how fantastic it would be to send you to the grave thinking your own father had killed you, but you didn't trust me. You kept running away." I frowned. Wait- could her father have been close by earlier? That would have explained her moronic stopping earlier. _Shit._ I needed to move faster.

"You're a psychopath."

 _Hey-_ "I prefer creative." I sneered.

"What else was a lie? At the beach, did you tell me Patch was still my guardian angel—"

"To lull you into a false sense of security? Yes."

"And the blood oath?"

Still couldn't believe she'd fallen for that. "A spur of the moment lie. Just to keep things interesting."

"So basically, you're telling me nothing you've ever said to me was true."

 _Bingo! We have a winner!_ "Except the part about sacrificing you. I was dead serious about that. Enough talking. Let's get on with this." I shoved her forward. She tripped again, annoying me. I reached forward to hold her up so she could keep moving. But instead of grabbing her arm, I fell into a dark hole.

* * *

 **Patch's POV**

Where- _where?_

I'd taken a detour, down to grab Rixon's feather. It'd been a hard decision to make- but I knew I'd have to. I didn't focus on that. The decision was made, and it needed to be done. Rixon had betrayed me. He deserved worse, but…

 _Focus on Nora._ I didn't feel that Nora was dead, but I hadn't been able to connect with her for so long that I was struggling to sense just _where_ she was. That, combined with my dread about what could happen to her if I was too late, and what I'd have to do either way to-

 _FOCUS ON NORA._

I paused, feeling out, but there was something in the way. Someone- someone was dying. Not human. Nephilim. So not dying, but suffering. The Nephil. Scott Parnell. Rixon had wreaked damage; was he leaving a trail?

 _Wait-_

I looked closer to the door of the Tunnel of Doom. Is that-? Something moved. But it wasn't something- real. It was ethereal. I took a couple steps closer, and a shape formed. Blond hair, gray eyes, somber expression. He didn't have a full shape- all I could see was his shoulders and vaguely his head.

I didn't need to guess- Harrison Grey.

He didn't look happy to see me, but he seemed- resigned. He gestured his head vaguely behind him. I nodded, and he vanished. Then I could feel her. Nora. She was moving quickly. Underground, in between the fun house and the Tunnel. I ran into the Tunnel of Doom.

 **Read and review!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Y'all...we're so close. Only like...two chapters left. Finally!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 **Scott's POV**

The door clicked open, and I gulped.

 _Why?_ Why did more shit have to follow me?

And why was I taking so long to die? I definitely got hit in my intestines, there was no way I should have still been living. The pain was god awful, but if anything it seemed like I was getting used to it than fading away into the light. Or fire. Or nothingness. Maybe there wasn't anything saved for somebody like me.

Whatever it was, it shut the door quietly and backed up. I was trying to hold my breath, but I couldn't take it anymore with the pain and I took a huge shudder of a gasp.

"Who's there?"

 _Oh my god._ She _had_ to follow me. This must be why I wasn't dying. Whatever higher entity there might be, it was telling me that I had to repent. I had to tell her the truth. Then I might have one chance into getting into somewhere pleasant. I was going to do it.

Still…I was scared.

 _Nora please…listen to me…_ "Who do you think?" I muttered.

"Scott?" Nora stepped back.

 _No wait-_ "I got lost in the tunnels. I took a door, and came out in here."

"Are you still bleeding?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly, I'm not completely drained yet." _But that's not important-_

"You need a doctor."

Ha! As if they could save me now. "I need the ring," I joked. Maybe she'd give it up if she thought it'd save me…but maybe not. Not after how I'd behaved, and certainly not after I told her the truth. It wouldn't do anything anyway.

I looked up at her, pleading with her to listen to me. Her face softened, and she walked over and kneeled next to me. "I don't believe you're going to use the ring to recruit new members." She admitted in a whisper. "You aren't going to force other people into the society."

 _What?_ She believed me? I was so shocked that I nodded, going on the momentum. "There's something I need to tell you." _Here goes, God._ "Remember when I told you I was working the night your dad was shot?"

Nora's eyes creased. "Where's this going?"

"I worked at a store called Quickies that was only a few blocks away." I began to choke up, but I had to keep going. "I was supposed to follow your dad that night. The Black Hand told me to. He said your dad was on his way to a meeting, and I had to keep him safe."

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

"I didn't follow him." My voice cracked as I leaned my head into my bloody hands. "I wanted to show the Black Hand he couldn't order me around. I wanted to show him I wouldn't be part of his society. So I stayed at work. I didn't leave. I didn't follow your dad. And he died. He died because of me."

She didn't speak. Her eyes only widened, and she slid down the wall next to me. We both sat there, staring forward, looking lost and resigned to fate.

"You hate me, don't you?" I asked her, still looking forward.

"You didn't kill my dad. It's not your fault." She muttered in a monotone.

I needed her to understand my guilt, so that I could relieve it. "I knew he was in trouble. Why else would the Black Hand want to make sure he made it to the meeting safe? I should have gone. If I'd followed the Black Hand's orders, your dad would be alive."

"It's in the past." She whispered.

 _No! We don't have time for your stubbornness!_ "Just because it's in the past doesn't mean it's easy to forget. Less than an hour after I was supposed to follow your dad, my dad called with the news."

Nora whimpered. A small, reflex whimper, and I felt my left over self-control crumble with shame.

"Then the Black Hand came into the convenience store. He was wearing a mask, but I recognized his voice. I'll never forget that voice. He gave me a gun and told me to make sure it never surfaced again. It was your dad's gun. He said he wanted the police report to say your dad died an innocent and unarmed man. He didn't want to put your family through the pain and confusion of knowing what really happened that night. He didn't want anyone to suspect your dad was involved with criminals like himself. He wanted it to look like a random mugging." It was the most emotional I'd heard the monster. I realized they must have been close friends, and at the time, I used that sense towards my advantage.

"I was supposed to toss the gun in the river, but I kept it. I wanted out of the society. The only way I saw that happening was if I had something I could use to blackmail the Black Hand. So I kept the gun. When my mom and I moved here, I left a message behind for the Black Hand. I told him if he came looking for me, I'd make sure the police got their hands on Harrison Grey's gun. I'd make sure the whole world knew he had ties to the Black Hand. I swore I'd drag your dad's name through the mud as many times as it took, if it meant I got my life back. I still have the gun." I finally dropped The Gun in front of her. "I still have it."

Dropping it to the ground, I watched her face turn a little green. Now she truly had to hate me.

"It was so hard to be around you. I wanted to make you hate me." _But I wanted you to like me as well._ "God knows I hated myself. Every time I saw you, all I could think about was that I chickened out. I could have saved your dad's life. I'm sorry." Tears started falling by the end.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." She said, trying so hard to convince us both.

But it wasn't going to be okay. Looking at the gun, I realized what I'd have to do. No amount of apologizing could fix what I'd done. I couldn't get rid of the guilt. I didn't deserve to live anymore, and I was still too much of a coward to continue living with the pain and her hate. "I don't deserve to live."

"Scott-"

"Your family deserves this. I can't face you anymore. I can't face myself." I put my finger on the trigger. I was done.

" _You didn't kill my dad."_ Nora cried, stopping me in my tracks. "Rixon did- Vee's boyfriend. He's a fallen angel. It's _real_ , all of it. You're Nephilim, Scott. You can't kill yourself. Not this way. You're immortal. _You're never going to die._ If you want to make amends for any guilt you feel over my dad's death, help me get out of here. Rixon is on the other side of that door, and he's going to kill me. The only way I'm going to survive is _if you help me_."

I stared at her. She believed me. She believed me, and she believed this whole crazy story. And if Nora believed it… If she was able to believe in something so crazy, it had to be true. _I wasn't going to die._ I couldn't run from this like the coward I'd always been. She knew the truth, and she wanted to redeem me, despite hearing what I'd done. I was getting another chance. I didn't protect Harrison Grey. But I could protect his daughter. I already felt new resolve.

 _I'm going to protect her. I'm going to protect her, and that's my swear to you, Harrison Grey. I fucked up with you, but I won't let anything happen to Nora. I swear on it!_

Just then, the door opened. The guy- _the fallen angel_ Rixon- walked in, and Nora cringed closer to me. His eyes turned to me, and they were disdainful at the least. _No!_ I moved my arm and body over Nora to shield her.

"You're going to have to go through me before you get to her."

Rixon rolled his eyes and scoffed. "No problem."

He raised the gun, and I felt five or so more bullets hit my chest before I passed out.

* * *

 **Rixon's POV**

'You're going to have to go through me before you get to her' Ha! _And?_ As if that bothered me at all. Disgusting Nephil.

Nora began to cry, coddling the body in her lap. "Stop," she whimpered.

"Don't cry, love. He's not dead. Make no mistake-he'll be in tremendous pain when he comes around, but that's the price you pay for a body. Get up and come here." I was having so much fun, and I wish I could've stayed, but really-the time for games was over.

" _Screw you."_ She hissed, curling around the Nephil's body. _Ugh. Don't get noble now._

"I don't see why you're so worked up about it. Technically, Harrison wasn't your dad." I said.

" _You killed my dad._ " She repeated, glaring at me. Something about her eyes-it unnerved me. I looked away only for a second to escape her hate.

"Harrison Grey killed himself," I said defensively. "He should have stayed out of the picture."

"He was trying to save another man's life!"

 _Man?_ "A man?" Barnabas was just as much of a monster as I was. Well, not as much, but getting there. Count that in with the half-breed blood and-"I'd hardly call Hank Millar a man. He's Nephilim. An animal, more like it."

She laughed. A choked laugh, but a laugh. It was derisive, and it burned inside of me. _Don't laugh at me you stupid girl. I'm the one in power, me!_ "You know what? I almost feel sorry for you."

I struggled to keep my composure, despite her mocking me. I wanted _no one's_ pity. "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you." I lifted the gun to her face, expecting her to quail.

Nora steeled up and looked me in the eye. "You're going to kill me now, aren't you?"

Where was all this nerve coming from? No one had ever looked down the barrel of my gun without any apprehension. It was pissing me off, especially because I was so urged to keep playing talk-back with her.

"No, not kill. I'm going to sacrifice you." I smiled. The game was almost over, and I was going to come out winner no matter what. "Makes a world of difference."

Without further ado, I lifted the gun up and fired.

She flew into the wall, and I watched her fight and lose against death. _I missed?!_ Her eyes flickered to my side once, widening, and I realized that as bold as she was playing, she couldn't avoid it. That's the way it was supposed to be. I was only a couple bullets from being human- I only had to try again.

* * *

 **Patch's POV**

Finally making it out of the maze of mirrors, I reached them. Time slowed as I took in the scene.

Rixon. My best friend. My cunning, calculating, betraying monster of a best friend. He lifted the gun at her head confidently and without hesitation. I would have known his full intentions with or without prior suspicion; Rixon never missed.

Scott Parnell. Lying temporarily dead on the ground, bullets in his chest. I couldn't muster any sympathy for him, because I was willing to bet he hadn't even tried to keep her safe. The coward. No time to waste on him, not with my Angel protecting him.

Nora. Breathing heavily, her body was arched around Scott, shielding his body from Rixon's aim. It was pointless, because we all knew who the bullet was really meant for. Her eyes were terrified, yet defiant. She knew she was going to die, and yet she still looked him in the eyes, daring him to shoot. Why? I was practically choking on my fear for her. I walked in closer, and her eyes twitched towards me and for a moment, they lost their defiant look.

He fired, and she flew into the wall. _No!_

She grasped at her upper body. It was only a flesh wound. Only a nanosecond of relief. _What?_ I looked at Rixon, and realized he wasn't as composed as I'd thought. Only I'd notice it, but he was off. Drunk on the power, and shaken by-by Nora? He lifted the gun again, more determined. He wanted to prove himself. He wanted to play with his meal. Except it wasn't happening again tonight.

It wasn't happening ever again.

 **My goal was to show that Rixon (who is a narcissist) would be shaken by Nora's unusual resolve. Most narcissists hate it when they're critiqued, and can't help fighting back against what they believe is something incorrect about them or that challenges them. That's why he takes so long to kill her and answers all her questions (because I'm sorry, but no smart bad guy answers questions for that long)**

 **I'm so happy Scott got some redemption, despite it being- short. He tried, and that's what counts.**

 **I'm positively sure that I already did part of the next chapter in _Insanity,_ so I'll probably just flesh out Patch's POV from that section. So- less time to worry about that, because 1/4th of it is already done. Read and review! **


	31. Chapter 30

**So...this month. If I could tell you how hard it's been...anyway, I've been up for three hours typing and editing this beauty for you! I used a snippet toward the end from my other story, _Insanity,_ for consistency, but looking back at my first story...if there were things I could change, I would. Not so much the story, as how I wrote it. So if it seems a little immature in some sentences toward the last paragraph of dialogue, it's because that story was from two years ago. I've (hopefully) grown as a writer since then. **

Chapter Thirty

 **Detective Basso's POV**

Something had already went down here. The halls were in chaos. The stench of fallen activity was everywhere, heavier than it probably would have been anyway. I followed the carnage, leading the officers and EMTs behind me. There were crooked pipes, cracks in the walls, and because some of the pipes were punctured there was a hot mist filling the area. If it weren't for my leadership I didn't think any human would have navigated through this haze, which made me increasingly worried for Nora Grey's safety. After making a few curves and turns, I came across the mechanical room where a few deteriorated feathers and blood spatter marked the door and door frame.

"Ohh…"

I turned towards the moan; Nora Grey lay there on the ground in a small amount of blood. _Shit!_ I called the EMTs behind me, who quickly got the gurney down to her.

"Nora?" I kneeled down next to her, trying to coax her eyes open. I checked her injury; it was just a flesh wound through her left shoulder. It was bleeding profusely, but it looked worse than it was. She still needed help quickly. She cried out in a panic. "You're okay. I'm right here. Stay with me, Nora. Everything is going to be fine." They lifted her onto the gurney and began to leave with her.

"Paramedics are taking you to the ER. They've got you on a gurney. We're on our way Delphic right now."

Nora finally blinked her eyes open enough to look at me. "Rixon. Where's Rixon?" she whispered.

 _That name-_ "Shh. Don't talk. You took the bullet in the arm. Flesh wound. You got lucky. Everything's going to be just fine."

She weakly tried to escape the gurney straps. "Scott? Did you get Scott out?"

The Nephil? Whatever had gone down had completely wiped any sense of him away. "Scott was with you?"

"Behind the electrical box. He's hurt. Rixon shot him, too."

We'd reached the outside of the theme park. I turned toward one of the extra EMTs and an officer and called them forward.

"Yes, sir, Detective?"

"She says Scott Parnell was in the mechanical room." The fallen may have possessed him to make an escape, but I doubted it based on the vibe I was getting from the entire situation. Still, that left the gap of why she would say he was here, or where he was now.

"We searched the room. Nobody else was in there." The officer responded, shaking his head.

"Well, search it again!" I shouted, gesturing back. These humans, sometimes… I turned back to Nora. "Who the hell is Rixon?" His name sounded eerily familiar; maybe from my past.

Nora's eyes widened, and she gripped onto my jacket and then my hand. "Don't leave me alone." She begged. I felt sorry for her, but was growing impatient.

"Nobody's leaving you alone. What can you tell me about Rixon?" I asked her. At this point we were in the ambulance, but Nora had begun to zone off. "What does he look like?" I asked quickly, bringing her back.

"He was there. Last night. He tied Scott in the back of his truck."

The fallen angel then, the one that had seemed- off. The one that the Nephil was trying to escape. Of course. " _That_ guy shot you?" I turned to my radio. I didn't know where the guy was now, but if he was roaming free he needed to be stopped, and I needed all eyes out. "Suspect's name is Rixon. Tall and skinny, black hair. Hawk nose. Age twenty, give or take."

Nora looked up at me. "How did you find me?" she gasped.

* * *

 **Patch's POV**

I slammed myself into him, throwing him across the room. He cracked with a loud clang into one of the machines in the room, and while he was disoriented I quickly slid towards Nora. She was hyperventilating because of both her injury and panic. She looked me in my eyes, full of fear.

"You're going to be okay, Angel." I quickly said, and then placed my hand on her forehead to erase her memory and knock her out. I placed her head down softly, just in time, because Rixon tackled me.

"You are _not_ going to take this away from me you arrogant little bastard!" he shouted.

He began swinging, punching my head into the ground a couple of times until I grabbed his fist and deflected it, twisting his wrist. Before he could swing again, I drove the palm of my hand into his chin and punched him off.

I quickly stood, looking him in the eyes. I saw nothing there of my old friend, only hatred, jealousy and insanity. I was disturbed, and he felt it.

"What's wrong, Patch? Disobeying the Archangels? Aren't you afraid they'll give you a time out?" He spat, jumping at me. I almost dodged, but I realized that Nora was behind me and I stood my ground, instead pretending to swing at his jaw. When he tried to slide underneath my hand, I uppercut him, throwing him into the ceiling. Before he could hit the ground, I roundhoused him into the hallway. From the large clang of pipes, I could tell I made good contact.

"What the-"

I turned at the voice. Scott Parnell. _Fuck!_

"Go! Run, coward! You're in the way!" I didn't give him anymore of my attention, but turned back into the hallway. Mist was everywhere, so Rixon emerged like a demon out of the white smoke. I heard the Nephil escape behind me.

"So now we're saving half-breeds, are we?" he said, spitting a tooth onto the ground. "You dog of Heaven. No, you're worse than that. A traitor in every meaning of the word."

I saw red. Who was _he_ to call _me_ a traitor?! How dare he? Rixon's face twisted when he saw my pissed expression.

"There it is! The monster, come to the surface! Does your love know about your past? How about when you had her grandmother burned alive? Or when you stabbed a woman to death? _Or_ when you tried protecting someone and she died anyway? Or that you're sure to be sent to Hell soon, because there's no way this little adventure of yours has been accepted. Your track record is _shit_ just like you are!" He was mudslinging pieces of my past at me like a maniac. Everyone was always mudslinging my past at me and it was getting extremely annoying; I was sick of hearing it. _So what?_ But they were parts that I trusted him with. It hurt me, and he could feel it. "I've always _sensed_ how you felt. You can't and never could hide it from me. You're nothing but a _monster_ trying to hide behind that pretty boy face. First as a little prat of a cherub, as a fallen angel, and now as a falsely redeemed guardian!A coward!"

What was he even talking about anymore? Cherub? I didn't know, but no one was going to call me a coward. Especially not him. I began walking towards him. "Shut up." I whispered. Rixon's eyes widened, egging on my challenge. " _Shut up!"_

He swung at me, and I took the punch, but it didn't stop me. I swung, again and again. Every ounce of pain I felt, I began throwing in those punches. Faster and faster, to the point where blood spatter began flying around the hall and onto the pipes. Occasionally he would dodge, and my fist would fly into the concrete or pipes, but it didn't matter. I was moving too quickly.

Even while I was hitting him, my best friend, I flashed back.

" _Faster!" he barked, pushing me into the tree. My fists bloody, face scowling, I kept swinging. There was a fight that night, and I was training. He was helping me learn how to throw real punches, how to calculate moves, how to move quicker and more efficiently. Finally, he let me stop. Then we began working on hand to hand. We fought, but by the end I was still on my back and he was standing over me._

" _You'll get it. You've got an excellent right hook, and your kicks are amazing. But you have no control." He lifted me off of the ground, clapping my back. "You have to feel your enemy's fear. That's how you know you're in control. When all you feel is what they're feeling, and nothing from yourself. You'll never feel that if you have no self-control."_

 _He moved over to the tree, seeing the indentations that I'd left in it, day after day. He hit it with his knuckle. "I want this tree chopped down from the practice. So, kicks. Now!"_

 _My friend. My brother. He was training me to become better. I would be better. I would be better!_

 _I moved my leg forward to kick._

I kneed him one final time, and he fell to the floor, face a bloody mess. I fell backwards, tears falling from my face. I wiped them away, trying to control myself. He chuckled.

"Even now," he slurred through the blood. "I can feel your lack of control. I made you, Patch. I worked to make you the hardened man you are, and still, you can't control yourself. I'll always have that control over you, the control of knowing that you're still afraid. You're afraid, and you care too much. I bet I can guess how you're feeling. 'You were my friend", right?" He hissed, beginning to push himself off of the ground. " _Weakling_!" He teased. "You've always been weak. I protected you, I was your friend. We had each other's backs. And you betrayed me for some human _bitch."_

He was insane. Hypocritical, narcissistic, and insane. I heard the pain in his voice, so he truly believed his own words, but he was still insane. Whoever that was that used to be my friend, he was gone. This mad man had replaced him, and there was no space for it in my life. He'd done too much to ruin me, for too long. It strengthened my resolve. I stood up straight, took a breath and cleared my mind. It made him gasp in shock.

"Well then, Rixon. You would be proud of me." I said, bringing the piece of pipe down through his back.

Once I was finished, I went back to Nora. She was still bleeding, but she wasn't awake yet. The whole fight had happened much quicker than I'd thought, but still too slow. I pulled out my phone and called the police.

"Nora Grey is in the tunnels in a mechanical room beneath the tunnel of doom. She's been injured, badly. Bring EMTs, quickly, because she'll need surgery. I'll take care of the guy who hurt her."

"Who-"

I hung up. Quickly, I lifted Rixon's limp body and rushed it outside to his truck and discarded him in the back. I drove to an abandoned area in the forest and got out. This would be the perfect place to send him to hell. Remote, nowhere to run. Nowhere to escape. I pulled the pipe from his back, and began dragging his body. I heard him awaken, and he began struggling against my grasp.

"Get off of me. Get OFF of me!" Rixon yelled. I wasn't listening to him; I had him in a headlock and was dragging him slowly towards hellfire. He wouldn't sway me. Not now.

"How could you do this to me, Rixon? You were supposed to be my friend, you were supposed to be on my side!" I couldn't bring myself to yell at him, but the words came out clear as day. He was still panicked by the resolve in my voice, and I could tell he knew what I was going to do and hoped I wouldn't.

"Oh COME ON! For centuries all you've ever wanted was to be human! Centuries; all you've spoken about was the Book of Enoch, and I never stopped you!" Rixon shouted at me.

"And?"

"I thought it was foolish, really! Then Barnabas had a child, and I knew it was possible! How was I supposed to know that the same girl I needed to kill was the girl that you were looking for? Even then, how was I supposed to know that you-"Rixon stopped, sounding malevolent, "would _fall in love_ with this girl, this child of a Nephil?"

His questions and excuses were wearing on me. I couldn't see past it, that he'd betrayed me all this time.

"I was a guardian angel. You knew I'd never let you touch Nora." I said. "All this time…you were ruining it for me, making Nora trust me less and less, to fire me as her angel! Why…why couldn't you have become a guardian angel like me, Rixon? We could have had our wings _together!_ "

We were finally approaching what would be the gates of Hell. I threw his body onto the ground, and enchanted him so that his body couldn't move.

"You've murdered so many times Patch. So many! Hell, you were planning on murdering her just like I was!" Rixon cried. He became quieter. "You just let your feelings get in the way and now you think you're some high and mighty angel! You are a murderer, Patch! You've got just as much, if not more, blood on your hands as I do!"

I was silent, just looking at him with nothing in my eyes. I had no real response to that, because I knew that he wouldn't understand that the way I felt about Nora would never let me forgive him; would never know that she brought me the redemption I secretly needed. I pulled out his feather; his eyes grew in terror.

"Patch…Patch, buddy…don't do this…Okay I'm sorry!" he cried. I looked down.

"I can't forgive you, Rixon. You've betrayed my trust…" I could hardly look at him, both of disgust and that I knew that if I looked up, I might just be tempted to change my mind.

"Patch, look, we've been through so much together, pulled through so much, I swear that I will never betray you again! You're my _brother_ , Patch, you can't do this!"

I held the feather towards the fiery gates.

"NO!"

It caught flame. Rixon saw it, and saw the chains come out for his body. He began laughing.

"All this…for some Nephil…never thought that I'd see the day. I'm not the only one, you know. Someone else out there is trying to kill her. And for my sake, I hope they do."

I turned slowly. "What?" As I jumped for him, he began laughing harshly as the chains quickly jerked him into the air, and then into hell, and the gates closed.

 **So the goal was to make it seem like Rixon finally lost his marbles, and that it's actually still really hard for Patch to do what he has to do. And yeah, I feel like a lot of people would try to use Patch's past against him and it's like..."shut up -_- it happened but he's good now" lol only for a book character. Anyway, read and review!**


	32. Chapter 31

**I wrote this one tonight too! I was just on a typing spree, and considering you guys have waited so long, you deserve to finish. I felt like Scott deserved a positive outlook on his ending, too.**

Chapter Thirty-One

 **Scott's POV**

I was healing. I really was healing!

It was actually kind of cool once I got used to the concept. Immortality. _Hell yeah_. I didn't have to be afraid of the cops, or of that man anymore. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about him killing me, because he couldn't. But that also meant he could chase me as long as I could run. Well, him and the cops better put their running shoes on.

Still, I had some housekeeping things first. I snuck home, grabbed my hiking backpack and shoved some outdoor living necessities into it. I walked past my mom's room, looking inside. She was snoring, and I chuckled. _Good ole goofy Lynn._ I must have been high off of life, the way I was acting. I kissed her on the cheek, and then turned away. Before I hit the door, I turned back around and leaned over her ear.

" _I went on a trip. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."_

I got into the Mustang and began driving it. It was loud, clanging, and would never help me keep a low profile. I drove towards a little dive I knew of and knocked on the door. After some dealing and a little bit of mind control I was able to get three grand of cash out of the man. I began to run down the street, and I happened to pass the place with the hideous white Volkswagen on the outside. I remembered my mom saying that Blythe had told her Nora had gotten a new job so that she could buy it. Only a thousand dollars. Well…I could do something nice for her. After she'd been through so much, it was literally the least I could do.

I knocked on the door, and despite the late hour the owner was happy to sell it to me.

"I want it delivered to this address," I said, writing down Nora's place. "Full tank of gas. Here's a little extra for that."

"You must really like this lady, hm?" he asked me. I smiled sheepishly.

"She's pretty…uhh…special."

After thanking him, I went to one of the last payphones in town. I put in a dime and dialed her number. I only had about minute or two, and I needed to run soon so I'd have to make this quick. It went to her machine.

"If you tell the police about this message, I'll be long gone before they track me down. Just wanted to say sorry one more time." I paused, thinking that I didn't want to sound too down otherwise she'd worry. "Since I know you're worried sick about me, I thought I'd let you know I'm healing, and I'll be good as new in no time. Thanks for the tip regarding my, uh, health. It was nice knowing you, Nora Grey. Who knows. Maybe this isn't the last you'll hear of me. Maybe we'll cross paths in the future." And now… "One more thing. I sold the Mustang. Too conspicuous. Don't get too excited, but I bought you a little something with the extra cash. I heard you've had your eye on a Volkswagen. The owner is dropping it by tomorrow. I paid for a full tank of gas, so make sure she delivers."

I hung up, satisfied. Nora would be okay. Especially with that goon of a boyfriend of hers. He was just as terrifying in the warped light of the mechanical room as he was in the dark. I didn't know how or why she was with him. But I could tell he'd have her back. And so would I, but secretly. I stretched my arms and legs, as if I was preparing for a race. For some reason, I felt excited. Not happy at the thought of having to hoof it for a while, but excited. Adrenaline, maybe.

 _Ready, set, catch me if you can!_ I took off into the night.

* * *

 **Patch's POV**

I was still in shock. It was clear Rixon knew a lot more than he'd let on, and maybe I should have kept him ar-

 _No. He's gone. No taking it back._

I shook it off, refusing to think of it. I was going to see Nora. First I'd gone back to Delphic, to pick up her gift and my Jeep. Then I'd driven by the hospital to ask for her, but she'd been released already. I drove to her house. When I got out, I sensed out for any danger. I wasn't officially her guardian, but I would never stop looking out. When I was satisfied, I knocked on her door.

When she opened the door, I sighed inwardly with relief.

"You told Detective Basso where to find me. You stopped Rixon from shooting me."

 _From shooting you again, at least._ I leaned forward to embrace her. _This feeling, this happiness- this is what I needed._ I felt whole again. "I thought I got there too late. I thought you were dead." Somehow, Rixon had missed, but I didn't question why. Just…thank god he did.

Nora was crying into my shirt. "How did you find me?"

"I'd thought for a while it was Rixon. But I had to make sure."

She looked at me. "You knew Rixon wanted to kill me?"

"I kept picking up clues, but I didn't want to believe them. Rixon and I were friends—" _Brothers._ "I didn't want to believe he'd cross me. When I was your guardian angel, I sensed someone was out to kill you. I didn't know who, because they were being careful. They weren't actively meditating on killing you, so I wasn't getting much of a picture. I knew a human wouldn't cover their thoughts that carefully. They wouldn't know their thoughts were transmitting all kinds of information to angels. Every now and then I'd get a flash of insight. Little things that made me look at Rixon, even though I didn't want to. I set him up with Vee so I could keep a closer watch on him. Also because I didn't want to give him any reason to think I was onto him. I knew the _only_ reason he'd kill you was for a human body, so I started digging into Barnabas' past. That's when I figured out the truth. Rixon was two steps ahead of me, but he must have found out after I tracked you down and enrolled in school last year. He wanted to sacrifice you as much as I did. He did everything he could to convince me to give up on the Book of Enoch so I wouldn't kill you and he could."

He done everything, teased me- _Aw, does Patch have class today like a good boy?_ It almost made me chuckle, but I shook it off. _No. He's a traitor. Don't think of him._

"Why didn't you tell me he was trying to kill me?"

 _Because you were being a total handful._ "I couldn't. You fired me as your guardian angel. I physically _couldn't_ intervene in your life when it came to your safety. The archangels blocked me every time I tried. But I found a way around them. I figured out I could make you see my memories while you were sleeping. I tried to give you the information you'd need to figure out Hank Millar was your biological dad, and Rixon's Nephilim vassal. I know you think I abandoned you when you needed me most, but I never gave up searching for a way to warn you about Rixon." I smiled at all the crap she'd put me through. "Even when you kept blocking me."

Nora sighed. "Where is Rixon now?"

"I sent him to hell." I stared straight ahead, refusing to let the emotion come out. I _refused._ "He's never coming back." I whispered. _Damn it!_

Nora looked down. "I'm so sorry."

She had no reason to be sorry. Rixon had every reason to be sorry. And now he was paying for it…and I'd sent him there as his best friend…

 _Shake it off._ If I didn't move quickly, I'd be joining him. I looked down at Nora.

 _I've gone rogue, Nora. As soon as the archangels figure it out, they'll come looking for me. You were right. I don't really care about breaking rules._ I grinned at the thought of…what was his name? I'd already forgotten. Castiel. Yes. I grinned at the thought of the poor sucker who came across him. Oh yeah, I was going to be in some deep shit.

Nora gasped, and her hair did that cute puffy thing when she got flustered. "Are you crazy?" she demanded.

"Crazy about you."

"Patch!"

"Don't worry, we've got time." I rolled my eyes at her melodrama. Who knew I'd miss it?

"How do you know?"

I staggered back dramatically. "Your lack of faith hurts."

Her expression became stern. _Like a sexy angry secretary…_ I was clearly distracted. "When did you do it? When did you go rogue?"

 _Earlier tonight. I dropped by here to make sure you were safe. I knew Rixon was at Delphic, and when I saw the note on your counter saying that's where you'd gone, I knew he was going to make his move. I broke with the archangels and went after you. If I hadn't broken with them, Angel, I physically couldn't have stepped in. Rixon would have won._

Nora's expression filled with gratitude, and she hugged me again. "Thank you." I just squeezed her tighter. She was all I had left. Well, her and plenty of enemies.

"Does this mean you'll no longer be Marcie's guardian angel?" she blurted.

I smiled. "I'm a private contractor now. I choose my clients, not the other way around." Nora smiled briefly, but then turned her face into my shirt. She was hiding from me, why?

"Why did Hank hide me but not Marcie?"

I thought about it. There wasn't very much of a reason, except that Nora was the first born. And that mark. They all shared that mark.

"I don't know. Marcie doesn't have your mark. Hank does, and Chauncey did. I don't think it's a coincidence." To think that it'd be as easy as a label. A simple 'hey, here's my successor' that you'd never think to look for, but once seen couldn't be missed. Nora looked at her arm, and shuddered, huddling closer to me.

"You're safe with me." I said, caressing her arms.

After a pause, she asked "Where does this leave us?"

"Together." I raised my eyebrows and crossed my fingers.

"We fight a lot."

"We also make up a lot." _Which reminds me._ I took off her dad's ring and placed it onto her palm, closing her hand around it. I kissed her knuckles. "I was going to give this back earlier, but it wasn't finished."

She opened her palm and looked at the ring. Her eyebrows rose. She looked at me.

"Jev? That's your real name?"

"Nobody's called me that in a long time." Nobody that I cared about, anyway. Even then… I pulled my finger across her lip. Her eyes filled with desire. _Yes._ I turned to lock the door and turned off the light. We both looked at the sofa. _Can we? That'd be amazing, Angel._

"My mom's coming home soon. We should go to your place."

I ran my hand over my jaw. _Back at it again, are we?_ "I have rules about who I take there."

"If you showed me, you'd have to kill me? Once I'm inside, I can never leave?" she said, irritated.

I was just joking. I wasn't sure if going back to Delphic tonight would be too soon but- why not? I pulled a spare key off of my key chain, and slipped it into her pajama top pocket.

"Once you've gone inside, you have to keep coming back."

* * *

I pulled her through Delphic. She seemed almost fascinated with it, now that it was dark, rainy, and nothing was moving. It looked like a spooky old haunt for demons- which, I suppose, it was. I led her to the utility shed outside of the entrance to the tunnels.

She stepped inside, and I closed the door. As soon as I did however, I felt it. An overwhelming number of- _Nephilim._ Inside of Delphic. _Shit._ I didn't want to alarm Nora. But I wasn't going to lead them any further into the trails. I couldn't reveal the secret passage and give the Nephilim armies and advantage. I'd have to take on whoever it was head on.

"Delphic was built by fallen angels, and is the one place the archangels won't go near. It's just you and me tonight, Angel." Making sure that she didn't know I was rushing. I pulled her into a kiss. I couldn't feel it physically, but just the sounds of her little gasps were enough for me. I smiled against her lips, and I knew that she was enjoying herself. I began kissing her collarbone, then nipped at her shoulder, making her giggle.

I only had a couple of seconds. She needed to hear this, and I needed to say it now.

"I love you. I'm happier right now than I ever remember being."

Nora gasped, and then smiled.

"How very touching. Seize the angel."

 **If you're anything like me and wondered why he didn't just risk it and run into the tunnels quickly anyway, well...yeah! But, he didn't, and I needed reason as to why he didn't. Ugh I hate that Hank comes in and just ruins their moment. Read and review!**


	33. Epilogue

**That moment when you don't have to worry about writing an epilogue because you've already got an entire fanfic dedicated to the time between _Crescendo_ and _Silence._ I just pat myself on the back so many times, yes yes you're welcome :) **

Epilogue

 **Patch's P.O.V**

I was ready to make a break for the door; there was no way in hell I was going to just let them take Nora from me.

"Don't go down that road. You're outnumbered twenty to one. We'd both hate to see Nora needlessly injured in a scuffle. Play this smart. Hand her over." Hank said, unable to control the sneer on his face. The son of a bitch; he really thought that this was going to go his way.

"If you take her away, I will see to it that your corpse fertilizes the ground we're standing on." I threatened. The asshole had the balls to look me in my face smugly, as if he wasn't standing less than a foot away from the person who could (and would) personally tear him limb from limb.

"Is that my cue to laugh?" Hank said, opening the door.

Nephilim came charging in from the door. I backed up, Nora in my arms. I sat her down in the corner, where I could defend her from every man coming for her. She was still unconscious. One jumped, I grabbed him and broke his arm, kicking him to the floor. Another charged, this time with a weapon in his hand. I laughed, twisting it away from him and stabbing it through his stomach. Using the weapon (a crowbar it seemed), I swung at the nearest head, knocking teeth and blood out of the next man's mouth. Three more approached me. I began tearing skin off of limbs with my bare hands. I can't lie; these men were impressive when it came to determination.

Suddenly, while I punched one to the floor, another Nephil came up behind me and tackled me to the ground. Three of them began holding me down. I was going to easily throw them off when I heard a small scream that made me freeze. One held my face up; a Nephil was holding a knife to Nora's neck and had pressed down enough to cut skin. She looked at me with horror on her face.

"Now," the Nephil said, breathing heavily from the fight I'd put up, "I don't want to have to hurt your lady here because you won't cooperate. You move anymore, I start cutting skin." He moved the knife to Nora's arm and began pressing. Her eyes grew huge as he began pressing down and she began to whimper. I couldn't take it.

"Okay! Stop it…I'll stop fighting…" I said.

"Patch…Patch no…" Nora began. I turned towards her, ignoring every other person in the room.

"I'm sorry Nora…you have to go with them for right now." I said, trying to hide my fear and anger under a calm voice. The Nephil tied a blindfold over her face, and threw her over his shoulder. She began to scream in a panic.

"Don't let them take me! Patch NO!" she screamed, squirming in the Nephil's arms.

* * *

 **And that's it!**

 **If you want to see where this story goes, and you want something to read while you wait for the next installment, check out my first ever fanfic _Insanity ._ It's about the time where Nora was kidnapped, and although it's definitely something a younger me wrote, it's still pretty great (if I say so myself.) Actually, someone should be awesome and read all three in order. As in, _Nocturne, Staccato, Insanity,_ to see how they flow. Anyway, it's been quite the adventure with this story, and I want to personally apologize for it taking an entire school year to write. This year has been pretty rough for me, and I haven't had as much time to write as I would have liked. So I appreciate the constant support, really I do. You all inspire me to continue writing. **

**And now, because I know you don't actually care about me, just my stories :'( , the big news:**

 **Yes, I do plan on writing _Silence_ in Patch and co's points of view. **

**It's probably going to start mid-summer, or whenever the creativity bug hits me. Music inspires me, so I'll be waiting for that to happen. It may also be another long project, as I'll be starting my third year in college this fall and in biology, it only gets harder. But if you're willing to stick it out, let me know. I'll try to get a preview out before then. I have a really good name in mind but idk if I want to use it for _Silence,_ or if I potentially do _Finale_ (which I'm still iffy on, tbh, cuz I rather prefer it from Nora's POV) **

**Anyway, thank you all, and see you later!**

 **ITea88**


	34. Sneak Peek at the next story!

**-side bar- for those of you who want to speak to me directly on here, or want me to directly respond to the things you're saying, you'll have to make an account. I can respond to general comments on my stories but for actual chats, please DM me. Thanks!**

 **Sneak Peek**

"What about her?"

B.J. took off like a specter, but my attention was on Gabe. I kept my tone nonchalant to hide my annoyance. Why couldn't he just be the moron he normally was and just screw off…

He turned, pissed. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go bring me back my Nephil?"

He clearly wasn't in the mood to negotiate. Which was just as well; I wasn't going to waste any more time on someone I knew I could take down. He wasn't my concern; Angel was. She wasn't safe here, and I was more concerned about getting her away and making sure she hadn't been hurt. Resisting the urge to smirk, I rose my hands.

"Have it your way." Gabe would love the idea that I'd lost to his will. I began to slowly stroll away, gaining speed as I headed toward the discarded tire iron on the ground. _Perfect._

"You're going to walk away, just like that!" And then a groan as she hit the ground.

It took everything in me not to turn then, to stay patient, but my muscles clenched with regret. All of her screams came back to me. She thought I was leaving her again. _I'm not going anywhere, Angel. Trust me…I won't leave you again._ I wished I could have reached out, told her…but I'd already made my choice. No, I made _our_ choice. I had to stick to it, for her own safety and happiness. She wouldn't, _shouldn't_ , remember me.

"It'll be easier if you don't watch." Gabe purred. "One solid hit, and it'll be the last thing you feel."

I heard her yelp in pain as I leaned over and silently picked up the tire iron. I tightened my fist around it.

"You can't do this!" she screamed. "You can't just _kill_ me!" _I know. I won't let him._

"Hold still!"

More struggle. "Don't let him do this, Jev!"

I only froze for a moment. It's the only time she'd ever actually used my name. My real name- though she didn't know any better. I'd hated going by it, but when I went undercover, I took it back. I'd been _Patch_ for so long, yet from her mouth…she could have said anything…

 _Focus!_

Like lightning, I moved behind Gabe and plunged the tire iron into his back. He gurgled and fell forward onto Nora, and she scrambled from underneath. I tightened the iron and wiped my arm across my forehead. Damn; he was meatier than a damn cow; it took some effort to shove it through his back.

"You- stabbed him." Nora blurted.

"And he's not going to be happy about it, so I'd suggest you get out of here." I was more worried about her saving herself and sparing her the image of me joyfully beating the tar out of Gabe. I heard no escaping footsteps. "Sooner rather than later."

She took a step back. "What about you?"

 _What about me?_ I looked up and studied her face. It was strained, on edge, but still beautiful. _Aw, Angel. You shouldn't be here._ I wanted her to be safe. I wanted her to be safe _with me._ Just looking at her, I doubted my resolve. How was I going to sit to the side, watching her and never being with her? _She'd be safest in my arms…_

 _Just like she was when they came to take her, right?_

Before she could read into my regret, I spoke. "You can sit tight, but I'm guessing B.J. already put in a call to the cops." I went back to the tire iron, screwing it in tightly for good measure. Then I lifted Gabe's body and dragged it to the weeds in the alley nearby. "On the back roads, at the right speed, you can put a couple miles between you and this place."

"I don't have a car."

 _What?!_ I cut my eyes at hers. She had the decency to look sheepish. _Don't you know what you've been through?!_ No- no she really didn't. She was just being… Nora.

"I walked here. I'm on foot."

"Angel," I sighed, before I could help myself. _Shit!_ Her eyes widened, and thinned as she looked at me. Studying me, trying to remember, to connect the dots that had to be missing.

"Do I— know you?" she asked me.

I wouldn't even entertain an answer, more for me than her. "No car?"

"No car." She answered, clearly put off by my answer.

I leaned my head back. Was she going to be this hard to protect? Of course she would be- she was stubborn, fiery, fierce, everything that I... But I asked for this. I had no right to be so selfish. I deserved this torture for failing her, to have her so close and yet never be able to… _Let it go. She's here, and she needs to be home._ I sighed inwardly, then stood. _Don't fail again. Do your job, let her go. You aren't worthy. Just…let her go._

 **I enjoy having Patch back to his internal struggle from the first book- it's like he's back to square one, plus all the trauma of everything else that has happened. It makes for interesting writing. Nora's also easier to deal with this go-round so...that's nice. I would please PLEASE recommend you all read** ** _Insanity,_** **because I'll be pulling references from that story and it may be a little confusing if you haven't.**

 **That being said, I can't wait to officially start** ** _Requiem,_** **the third book from Patch's POV! I chose the name "Requiem" because it can be used as a song of remembrance (and not just death, but death usually). I think it catches the vibe that "Silence" does as well. I've had that name in mind for a long time, and I'm excited to use it!**


End file.
